Twilight With A Twist
by prettyandtwisted
Summary: The Twilight Saga with a twist of magic. Bella is a witch from what the magical world consider royal bloodlines. After a tragic loss, Bella is taking charge of her life. Returning to Forks to start her senior year at Forks High School, where she meets Edward Cullen, her Mate. Together they will tackle mysteries to be solved, jaw-dropping revelations, and a lot of action ExB AU OOC
1. Witches In Forks

**A/N I've been working on an idea, on this idea in various forms over the last few months. **

**Thank you so much to my Beta energizer bunny 12. As of September 5th, Chapters from all stories will start to be replaced with properly edited versions.  
**

**That's what this is: Ella, Isabella, Bella whatever you want to call her is a witch. Both sides of her lineage come from what the magical world would consider royal bloodlines. **  
**Bella's mother Renee was brought up in the tradition of hereditary witches. Renee's husband Phil prepared Bella and her brother for the world that awaited them. Lydia, Renee's Twin sister, helped raised 'Ella' until she was old enough that Renee sent her across the globe to learn multiple areas of witchcraft so she would take her place as a powerful witch amongst all witches. **

**Bella wants to spend a year being an average teenager in Forks, away from her Twin brother. Her family strongly disagrees with this decision. After a devastating loss, she meets Edward Cullen and family, and nothing will ever be the same. There are mysteries to be solved, jaw-dropping revelations, and plenty of action. The story will follow the rough outline of the Twilight saga.**

**This story will still be about Bella and Edward meeting just like in Twilight. Well, there are changes in circumstance and tweaking of some characters. The Cullens will come soon. I promise. How much of the story will be changed because Bella is already empowered, that is to be seen! Please Read AND Review your feedback truly helps me navigate the direction of a story and gives me the motivation to keep going.**

**The entire world of Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer, and I own none of it. Original Characters and certain plot derivatives that are not from the world of Twilight are the property of the author. **

Forks, Washington a blip on the radar for any average person. Forks was a place that didn't often have newcomers; its youth fled this small logging town for the likes of big cities such as Seattle the day after their high school graduation.

Forks, Washington, was where I was born and it was from here that my mother left my father for another man; Phil, who was a part of a world that my father refused. I spent a few weeks here every year until I was old enough that my training had to come first. I was told that Charlie would not be a part of my life, as an adult. These choices were not mine to make, or so I thought then. I had always wanted to spend more time in the Pacific Northwest, more time with my father, more time in the elements, more time just being human.

I smiled as I pulled over across the street from the house where I was born. I got out of the car and looked over the house.

"Why do you still come here? It's not like you are going to talk to him this time." My twin brother, Gabriel, said magically interrupting my vacation and soon to be emancipation.

"Do you have any respect at all? Gabe, this is our father! Of course, I was going to talk to him, just not with you here. If I wanted Renee to hear everything I want to say to him, I would have invited her or you! Same difference! What do you want?"

"Ouch! Ella, he's a glorified sperm donator. Our father raised us, and Charles wasn't his name and he sure as hell didn't live in Forks." Gabe's voice was defensive. "Lydia sent me to get you. Mom's sick. She attempted to help someone injured, but it was a fatal injury and she didn't have the strength to do it. It took a lot out of her. The girl died yesterday and Mom is getting worse. She took on a fight with death and lost. I don't know why. I took Mom to Lydia's and came to find you. Some people want to talk to you about what's next."

Multiple scenarios and implications seemed quite possible at that moment, but that was not something I wanted to acknowledge now.

"Give me a break, Renee is a drama queen. She's way too young to die; she'll outlive me, I'm sure of it. Moreover, how was she not powerful enough to stabilize this girl enough to get her to a hospital? People who, Gabe?"

"Ella, I don't know why she did what she did. She was insistent that she had to try to heal her, but wouldn't tell me why. So, I took her to New York. She's not strong enough to get up. The council wants to talk to you. They will need her position filled quickly." Gabe answered in a matter of fact tone that disturbed me in its calmness.

"No!" I yelled and got into my car.

"Ella! Yes! You need to give this absurd idea up. You have already finished high school! You don't need the pomp and circumstance of a human high school graduation ceremony. He's the only one who is going to show up for it. You don't have time to dream of it anymore. You have duties!" Gabe shouted at me as he jumped into the passenger seat.

"No! You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do with my future. Especially when it comes to OUR father and MY life. I am NOT joining the council. I finished MAGIC school. NOT HIGH SCHOOL. I learned to be a witch, and a warrior. Every bit of history I was taught involved the supernatural. My origin of the species lectures were very different. We learned about fairies, vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters not Zebra's, Lions, and Elephants. If it were not for Lydia homeschooling me, I would only know one world and only be able to make choices based on that. That is ignorance. Human lessons taught me about determination! Every famous person in history made hard choices. My choice is that I am not going to join the council!

I AM going to finish my last year of high school and toss my graduation cap into the air. Even if my twin brother doesn't show up to congratulate me. Then I'm going to go to college. Nevertheless, before that, I am moving to Forks, Gabe. I want to be a regular person. You're five minutes older than I am and one thousand times more dedicated. It should be you joining the council. Look, let me drop off this rental car, so I don't raise any flags with the Chief of Police." I raised an eyebrow at my brother's sour face, "Then take me to see Renee. I love our mother and I don't want her to die. Even if she does, it's not going to change my plans any. In two weeks, I will be a student at Forks High School, and in a month, I will be 18. Nobody, not even Charlie, will be able to tell me what I am going to do with my life."

"Let's just get this crap on wheels back to Sea-Tac already," Gabe said, resigned. He snapped in his seatbelt. I turned my music on, very loud.

The nerve! I don't care if we are twins. I could never be as serious as he is about everything. We are night and day.

xxxxxx

Gabriel learned magic that worked with time and place. When our stepfather Phil died, Gabriel learned he would take his position as a guardian. Guardians can see other witches in danger and go to their rescue. They often have the ability to jump time, space and entire realms. It was magic that he would have obtained naturally, but he may never have known how to use it. The only rescuing he was doing now was in his mind.

We were in front of our Aunt's high-rise in the upper east side of New York City.

"Someone is doing well for themselves," I joked at the way Lydia uses her gifts to enrich her life, a skill she secretly passed on to me.

"You would be doing well, too, if you took your gifts seriously." Gabe snapped.

"Why? When you take them seriously enough for both of us?" I blew him off. I didn't need to tell him exactly what my bank account said, nor did I need to inform him about the Fortune 500 Company that Lydia and I use to launder our money. He thought I was wasting time learning about the human world.

When we entered the elevator, I waved back at the doorman after he waved at me.

"Can you not go two seconds without attracting attention?" Gabe asked me annoyed.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I doubt it."

"Isabella?" I heard my name called out, and my aunt stepped into full view. While my brother and I were not Identical twins, my mother and her sister were. Her face was easy to read. Lydia was grieving. Her ash blonde hair was in a bun that was coming loose and her bright blue eyes were dull, almost grey and bloodshot. The dark circles under her eyes gave away that she hadn't slept recently.

"Is it that bad?" I hugged her tight.

"It is, my girl. I think she's just been waiting for you so she can say goodbye. As for the rest," She paused and shot my brother a look, "We can talk about it later. Go see her."

I looked at Gabriel and Lydia and nodded. I walked down the hall and up the stairs to the third floor to my mother's room. I tapped on the door and walked in. I was not expecting what I saw upon entering the room and felt my heart drop.

My Mom had tried to fight Death, and she lost. She was not long for this world, and I had a feeling I would never know the real reason why.

"Mom…" I said as I walked into her room, and I shut the door behind me.

**A/N Wheeeee Okay! That was fun. I hope you like this. Please Read, and Review, your input on these works in progress help me more than you know. I will regularly be posting as I do with my others. **

**One more shout out to my Beta, ******energizer bunny 12. You rule! ****


	2. Sage Advice

**A/N: Thanks to everyone giving this story a chance. It gives me more incentive to write. **

**Anything and everything under the Twilight umbrella belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I have no claim on it. Original characters or plot derivatives belong to the author. **

"Mom?" I asked again.

I was having a hard time taking in the vision in front of me. My beautiful, forever young, mother had aged decades. The last time I saw her was two weeks prior, no one dare thought she was older than 35, now she didn't look a day younger than 50. Her ash blonde hair was in a loose braid, and her blue eyes had dulled to a grey as well. Her spark, her light had already vacated her body.

"Bella, you came!" She replied with a smile.

"Of course, I did! You knew I would! Gee, Mom, you look like crap!" I joked.

My mom laughed darkly and smiled, "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I did not understand what was going on. I was trying not to overreact.

She sighed and clutched my hand, "Sorry for taking myself away from you and your brother. I am so sorry I won't be there for all of the important moments. Falling in love, having children, finding where you belong in the world, and all the dreams you will accomplish. I know we don't see eye to eye on much. You are so much your father's daughter. I need you to know that I want you to be happy. I want you to find happiness on your terms."

My jaw dropped, and I was a bit speechless. I certainly wasn't expecting to hear that. "But it's only been two weeks since…" I trailed off.

"Bella, I am sorry about our fallout in Phoenix. You've been telling us for years that you were going to finish high school in Forks. It wasn't until that day that it became real for me, and I was afraid to lose you." Renee admitted reluctantly.

This still made no sense to me.

"It's not black and white Mom. Just because I'll be in Forks doesn't mean I am turning my back on the rest of my family."

"But you might, there are things you need to know, things I never told you." Renee looked away and started again, "I'd appreciate it if you let me get it out and not interrupt me until I do." Renee raised her eyebrows at me and, I nodded in agreement.

"We have certainly spent a lot of time talking about your gifts and genetics and our bloodline."

I nodded with that understatement.

"We spent most of that time talking about my line, and not your fathers."

I again agreed with that statement.

"Your father comes from a long line of oracles, powerful ones. His ancestors have been advisors to royalty; they have commanded armies; for a long time, in his family, it was a source of pride.

Until that precious gift was the reason, your father lost his aunt. He doesn't remember, he was only five when she passed, but she died because of her gift. She was fearless."

"Who? What happened?"

"Your great aunt, Molly Swan, had a gift that had to do with her dreams, spirit dreams, more specifically. Whatever they were, they were prophetic." Renee started. The back of my brain started screaming at me because the dreams I have had lately have felt more real and terrifying than ever before.

"It was one of these dreams that caused her to jump out of bed, run out of her house, and jump into the ocean to save her two children from drowning during a storm," Renee spoke the words that made my stomach twist. I somehow knew this was true.

"Go on, what happened?" I prompted.

"She saved the eldest child; her husband had caught up with her and swam with him back to shore, while she continued to look for the youngest. Unfortunately, the storm took her and the child, they never re-surfaced, and their bodies were never recovered.

Your great grandparents were so angry about her marrying a Native American who encouraged her to develop a gift that eventually killed her. They made it very clear to their children that these ancestors with these gifts were nothing but tall tales. Anything more than that was just about following their instincts, any talk about dreaming was banned. They virtually removed Molly from the family tree and her children." Renee must have seen the pain in my face.

"What about the child? Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"I assume the child was raised on the reservation and I don't think your father knows. When he is in LA Push, he's spending time with people who may very well be related to him. It's something that been kept amongst them because of what they suspect his children are."

I narrowed my eyes, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you have lived a very sheltered life, Bella. What it always boils down to is power and fear. You and your brother are extremely talented and powerful with varied gifts, which is rare. Most people have one area in which they are naturally talented, but not you two. You wield both light and dark magic; you cannot be categorized into a coven, you're solitary because you don't need anyone else. This magic flows through your veins, in your blood. Throughout history, we've always been seen as perhaps too powerful or too useful or not useful enough. We have been coveted, and we have been scapegoated. With all of the power you are going to come into, you must remember this, please." Renee was looking for consent when she said this. "Blend in, don't tell anyone, be inconspicuous. The typical high school senior transferring to a new school."

"I will, I promise," I replied

"Bella, you are extraordinarily perceptive, you are coming into a dream gift of your own, and it seems that the full force of your fathers magic, will manifest before you are twenty-five. You can manipulate time and space, just as Gabriel does, you lack the training. Elemental and object magic seems to come easy to you. Once you are in Forks, surrounded by the elements, you will be able to manipulate the weather amongst many other things."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because when you combined these gifts with the fact that Phil taught you and your brother battle magic while conditioning you to fight without the help of magic. Physically, you will be seen as dangerous, and you have a temper. It's not fair, because you aren't. It is just how the world works.

In our world, along with almost all other supernatural beings, we have been given gifts from nature, but nature has laws; if there is such a thing as love at first sight, there is such a thing as hate at first sight. It is the price we pay, you too will feel irrational hatred at some point, and it is you that has to decide on how you deal with that."

I shook my head at that. It made sense. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Love and hate fell on that scale. Could I hate someone just because I felt like I should? I hope I never had to find out.

"We have let the world believe that the only witch's left these days are those who practice it, not those who were born with magic inherently. The idea of royal bloodlines of witches is ludicrous to most people; even other witches. That does not mean people will not be able to sense it. You've seen other witches figure out what you were just by shaking your hand. That is not a sense we exclusively have. Those who were born to hate will be able to sense you; friends and foes alike. Most will not know what they are sensing, but they will sense you are different. They may not react well to it. So, I am asking you to stay away from La Push. Their lore speaks of shape-shifting protectors, and I worry. I don't want you to be hurt. If you are one of the things, they shift to protect their people from."

"Why would I be?"

"We may know better; that light and dark magic are constructs created by humans, who have been taught there is only good or evil, no grey area. The universal truth about all supernatural species is it's not what they are. It's what they do. Regardless, that is not how it is seen. There will always be others who think we are in league with Satan that we are dangerous. That is life."

"Okay, I understand," I said. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. My mom ran from problems; I didn't.

"So you are okay with me not joining the council and all the other stuff Gabe wants to talk to me about?"

"I hope one day you will reconsider, but it will have to be on your terms. I get it."

"Why did you do it?"

"Bella, Sweetheart," Renee tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear, "I wasn't thinking, and it was a futile endeavor." She wasn't answering the question, but before I could call her on it, she went on, "I'm going to be joining Phil soon. My children are capable, wonderful people and Lydia will always be here for you."

She wasn't going to answer the question.

"Did you ever love Dad?"

"Yes, I cared for him a great deal. I felt human love for him. Love is intense in any form, but humans can love more than once, and it's usually more than enough, but it can be fickle. The majority of supernatural beings are allotted one soulmate. True love is a gift from nature in its rawest form and cannot be divided. So when we find our other half, it's mutual and irrevocable. Even if you don't see it at first, it's immediate. Everything pales in comparison to that. I wish I could have explained that to your father, he wouldn't have believed me. Maybe I wouldn't have believed myself. Being an adulteress was not something I wanted to be. I became one because I found my soulmate, and I wasn't going to let him walk away."

"Charlie hasn't moved on, Mom."

"Charlie hasn't been looking; help him with that."

"What about Gabe?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him; he's not your responsibility. If they want a relationship, they will work it out."

"I don't want you to die, Mom." I finally let the sob I was holding back rip through me. I laid my head on my mother's lap.

"I know, my sweet girl, but I am, and you are going to be okay; as will your brother and aunt. Enjoy every second of your life while you can. Make friends, laugh, fall in love, be happy. Bella that's all that matters in the end." She said, smiling at me wistfully.

I wiped the tears running down my cheek and nodded.

"I'm a bit tired, Bella. I'm going to rest for a few. I am so glad you came. I love you, Bella. I am so proud of you, always have been, never forget that. Why don't you go talk to your aunt for a while?" Renee said as she closed her eyes.

"K, love you too, mom." I kissed her forehead, "I really do."

I walked out of her room and headed downstairs. When I stepped off the staircase- I knew that was the last conversation I was ever going to have with my mom. The knowledge hit me like a mack truck.

She died an hour later.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there, are you hiding?" Lydia snuck up on me, as I was entranced at the sight of the New York City skyline.

"Sort of; I know who my mom was. She was different things to different people, but the people who are here today knew her as their leader, and that is not who I am grieving right now. I am glad that Gabriel took her place and he can deal with this. I want to get out of here."

Lydia gave me a look of complete understanding, something I loved dearly about her. She seemed to understand me more than anybody else in the world.

"I'm going to miss you, Isabella. I understand why you have to go, though. I think it's good you are getting to know your father better."

"You're not going to come to visit me?" I asked.

Lydia let out a hysterical laugh, "Bella, I am your mother's identical witch twin. I won't be welcome there. You are welcome to visit anytime, promise me you will come to me if you need to."

"I will, I promise. Promise me that you will look out for my brother, not let him take on too much responsibility. He's not even 18 yet, but he acts like he's 30."

"He's not the only one," She raised her eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. I wish Gabriel would do something that made him happy. Something that he didn't feel compelled to do out of anything but his own heart."

"He'll come around; he's the man of the house. He's dealing with this in his way."

"I suppose." I sighed.

"Have you found a place yet? Have you even told Charlie you are coming?"

"No, last time I tried, I was rudely interrupted. I haven't had much chance to look for a place; Forks isn't exactly a bustling real estate market. I saw a place that was out of town, not too far, but remote enough that I can be myself. The closest house was five minutes away, by car. I am not sure how to tell Charlie that I don't want to live with him. I don't know how to tell him that I am flush enough to buy my own house and car. I need him to enroll me in school."

"Yes, please keep our finances out of any conversation. People don't look at corporations too closely so long as they are not pointed out. I think I am going to see the guests out while you call your father, and real estate broker."

"That doesn't sound like a suggestion." I retorted.

"Because it's not; act like an adult, Bella." Lydia cackled and walked out of the room.

I took out my cell phone from my pocket and pulled up Charlie's phone number. I took a calming breath and hit dial.

_Forks, here I come. _

**A/N: Indeed, Forks here we come. Twilight with a twist, coming up. **


	3. First Sight

**A/N Okay! Finally! Here we are. Although I give Stephanie Meyer credit for everything under the Twilight Umbrella. Meaning I am just playing with her toys. There are some direct quotes from Twilight. Of course, there is some deviation as well. **

**I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review. Your reviews help shape the story and encourage me to keep posting. I wanted to give you a broader idea of what this story would look like. Thanks to everyone who has been reading! **

Chapter Three: First Sight

My aunt and brother drove me to the airport. I didn't have to fly, obviously, but I was taking my mother's advice seriously. I am a normal almost eighteen-year-old girl, and ordinary teenage girls don't have brothers who can jump anywhere they feel like.

I had a couple of days to get settled. I needed to pick out a car, get the essentials, order the rest, and drive the three hours it took to my new home, just outside of Forks.

Charlie was surprised but pleased and a little confused by my announcement. He sounded wounded when I told him that I bought a house and car with my inheritance. It caused a little schism, I knew Charlie wanted to take care of me, and I knew that it would look weird that I was living by myself, but I'd spent the last few years bouncing around the globe by myself, and I just needed the space. He eventually understood that I needed quiet while I dealt with my mothers passing. I didn't plan on being a stranger. I sent him the relevant papers, and he had enrolled me as a senior at Forks High School. The last time we talked, he told me he had bragged a little to his friends. I knew the entire town would be awaiting my return.

"God, you're stubborn, Ella. Why are you flying? I can take you?" Gabe asked, again, for the 30th time.

"Because I am a normal teenage girl. This was practically Mom's dying wish. I spend a year, acting like everybody else. Everybody flies, Gabriel, but thank you."

"I'll miss you," he replied reluctantly.

"You can come to see me anytime."

He looked at me with warring emotions but didn't say anything else.

"Okay, well you're going to miss your flight if you keep lingering." Lydia broke the tension. "You better call me regularly. Normal, teenage girls have boyfriends too Isabella." She wiggled her eyebrows and then wrapped her arms around me. "Really, please, if you run into any trouble, call me."

I gulped and gave my brother and my aunt a kiss on the cheek, "Love you, I'll call you when I get settled."

With that, I turned to enter the TSA line. I didn't dare look back, because I might change my mind.

My life had always been so nomadic. I had no idea how this adventure would impact my life. This was the first time I would have a place; the first experience with any permanence. One without magic, and it was nerve-wracking.

xxxxxx

_Spoiled Alert! _I thought as I was deplaning. That was a very long flight, and I still had so much to do. I didn't have time to stop by Phoenix to get any clothes, not that they would do me much good here. I wasn't big into shopping, but I needed the staples that came with living in the place where it rains more than any other town in the U.S.

So, I would have to get a car first.

_Inconspicuous Bella. _

I needed to find a car that would suit the weather and not call too much attention. I wasn't into luxury; I liked practical. I was magical, I could fight, but I was also very clumsy at times. I had the cab driver drop me off at the Volvo dealership and picked out a crossover all-wheel drive. It wasn't fancy for Seattle or Phoenix, but it might be for Forks, but that I could deal with. If they only thought of me as a rich, new kid from the big city, so be it. They would be naturally curious, but they would get over it, and I'd be okay.

The problem was, I didn't look like I was from Phoenix and never have. No matter where we lived, I was ivory-skinned, without the excuse of red hair, or the blue eyes my mother had. My skin could be translucent in this area.

Nope, I was just like my father, brown hair, brown eyes. I'd always been slender, I was toned, without curves.

I had to face the fact that I wasn't like other kids, and it was highly unlikely I would find any that I could relate to, but I could hope. Although I could technically enhance my looks, I didn't want to use my magic for that sort of personal gain, and maybe just being plain would keep me from being a novelty for too long. Besides, if I wanted friends, I wanted friends that liked me for who I am.

After an exhausting flight and too much shopping, it was time to head to my new home, my new life.

The Olympic Peninsula was enchanting, it was a green planet compared to Phoenix, but as someone who liked to commune with nature, this was the perfect place for me. Yes, I would miss the sunshine and heat of Phoenix, but this was the time, and this was the place I belonged. I hoped.

My new Volvo had a very accurate GPS, thank god, because I had no idea where I was going. My new house was outside of forks. I passed over the Calawah River, watching the houses get bigger and further apart until I was on the road that was like driving through a misty forest. I noticed an unmarked road, but that was not my turn, I knew mine was about five minutes away. Once I turned off to the unpaved road, and drove a few more minutes, my new home appeared, it was quite hidden I was sure nobody would know I was there if I didn't want them to. Right now, I didn't want them to. I got out of the car and inhaled the misty air, and I listened for the river close by. This place was perfect. I had five acres of land, which I would soon install a fence around. I walked up to the grand Victorian house that had just been fully restored. The living and dining rooms each had wood-burning fireplaces and were connected by a solarium with French doors. They lead to the wrap-around veranda across the entire east elevation. I smiled at the chef's gourmet eat-in-kitchen with a marble floor, cherry cabinets, granite counters, and a sub-zero refrigerator. The butler's pantry had a granite sink and wine cooler.

Upstairs, the master bedroom had a balcony where I could hear the river, a fireplace, bow window and chic en-suite bath with an oval ultra-bathtub, dual pedestal sink, and a shower. There was also a twin walk-in closet. The guest room also had an en-suite bathroom. The third room would serve as an office and library. There was a carriage house outback, with an indoor gym attached. This was the one place I had to be very careful with, for it would house everything that made me, not quite a typical teenager. Charlie was going to have a fit when he saw this, and on Sunday, only two days, away, he would do just that.

It was late; the furniture I had purchased would not be arriving until the next day. I found some chopped wood that had been covered by a tarp, I started a fire and blew up the air mattress I would sleep on for the night.

After I spoke briefly with my brother and aunt, I changed into sweats, brushed my teeth. I was asleep almost as fast as I hit the pillow.

xxxxxxx

Sunday rolled around; I was suddenly filled with panic. My father would be here at any moment, and I would be starting school the next day. I had to keep giving myself pep talks. This was just human high school; why did it unsettle me so much? I would find out soon enough.

"Bells?" I heard the familiar voice, from the front porch.

"You shouldn't leave your door open like that; god knows who could sneak up on you." Charlie started with a lecture.

"Dad, have you noticed how far out this is?"

"I know, but Bella, you're living by yourself, could you just try to give your old man a little bit of peace of mind?" Charlie said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, come in Dad."

"This is quite the place you've got here. It's nice, but it's big." Charlie's eyes looked like they were going to bug out, but he didn't say anything else about it.

"You look good, Dad, how are things?" I asked.

"You look good too Bells, I'm so sorry about Renee." He frowned, "I'm doing okay, nothing changes around here. Except for you coming. You look a lot older, more grown-up than I remember."

"It happens," I smirked.

"Gabriel?" He asked.

"Pain in my butt as always, dead set against me doing this, but he's handling all of the big stuff with Lydia. Mom wanted me to have a nice, safe car and a nice house if I was going to move down here. I appreciate it; I wish she was here instead."

He nodded after gulping.

My father was not precisely a verbose man, nor did he express or show affection. Not in a typical way, but I was used to it. I didn't need constant assurances; I knew he loved me.

"Well, kid, you too old to hop in the cruiser and go to the diner?" He asked.

I winked, "never. Let me grab my jacket. Do you mind if we do some grocery shopping while we're in town?"

He laughed and shook his head, "go get your jacket."

The ride into town was quiet, not that I expected it to be anything more. We stared out the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves_**. **_I marveled at the beauty of the place and suddenly wished I could play around. But I had to be inconspicuous, and I wouldn't let her down. I couldn't let her down.

I felt like I had been hugged by a thousand people by the end of our meal. Apparently, that is where my father eats every night, so I would need to prepare some meals for him that he could heat up. He needed to get some sort of life. I would call Lydia, and we would scheme. When we were in the grocery store, I felt like an exhibit in the zoo. Some woman at the check out counter seemed especially interested in my story, not for any other reason than to have the latest gossip. Stanley, I would have to watch out for that last name.

"I'm sorry about that, you know, small towns." Charlie sighed as he drove me back to the house.

"Yeah, I figured. Hopefully, they'll get over the novelty soon enough."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" He asked, pulling into the driveway.

"As excited as one can get about starting school, I guess."

"You'll do just fine."

"Thanks, Dad, I'll stop by tomorrow night after you get off work okay, let you know how everything went."

Charlie nodded with a slight smile, "Okay, kiddo, good luck tomorrow. You know how to find me if you need anything at all."

"I do, thanks for today, I had fun."

"Me too, Bella. Me too."

With that, my dad reversed out of the driveway and made his way home as I entered my new house.

xxxxxxxx

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first.

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off-limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife come home at last.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me the slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day.

When I went back out to my car, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. But it was just like mine. I guess it wouldn't stand out so much anymore. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot so that the new car wouldn't draw attention to me.

I looked at the map in the car, trying to memorize it now; hopefully, I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this. No one was going to bite me.

I finally exhaled and stepped out of the car. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course, I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting. . . And boring.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Urn, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four; I could show you the way. . ." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother was part albino."

He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds, and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful. I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my boots on the way to my seat.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. At least I never needed the map. One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights.

I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in talking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

My stomach twisted into knots. It was an incredible thing to run into another supernatural species. I couldn't just walk up and say "hello vampires" because I didn't know for sure, and that would be rude. They had to protect their secrecy as I had to protect mine, but I wondered how much my face gave away.

They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, until she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchangingly.

"Who are they? I asked the girl from my Spanish class. As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though, in a flush of embarrassment, I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

"Great," I thought, hoping he didn't hear that. I could only hope that all that protection from other powers had not worn off me. I just wanted to be human. I failed by lunch.

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.

Did I just think of him as a beautiful boy? Okay, he is, but he is a vampire. Oh my god! I am so glad my brother didn't come. I was checking out a vampire.

_Stop It, Bella. _

"They are. . . very nice-looking." I struggled with the gross understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was right, they weren't adopted at all, they were a coven. It was an excellent cover story, but why in the hell were they in high school?

_Why in the hell are you in high school? _

_Good point. _

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related. . . "

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children." I tried to keep a straight face through my questioning. I couldn't help my curiosity. I should be running, but I didn't want to.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their 'adopted children,' I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held unmet expectation. Maybe he didn't know who I am, or what I was, and hopefully, I was still protected. Because if he wasn't a vampire, and I was pretty sure he was, he had some sort of gift of the mind. I could feel him trying to drill a hole in my head, but it gave me the shivers — the right kind.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too. After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.

Was I just being paranoid? I caught the eye of the blonde girl; her eyes were darker but almost yellow. I wasn't exactly sure why that was, but I knew that vampires who drank human blood had red eyes.

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table. She already had a neighbor. All the tables were filled but one. Next, to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

Of course, this was going to be an exciting year. Assuming I lived through biology.

_It's not black and white; it's not who they are; it's what they do._

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table.

The girl sitting there giggled.

I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no-nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.

_Watch yourself, _I thought, hoping he could hear that.

His face went into shock for a moment, and at that point, I knew I could hurl my thoughts at him, and perhaps that might just be enough.

_I'm not scared of you. _I thought and looked him directly in the eye and smirked. He was frustrated that he could only hear what I wanted him to. Not letting go of his gaze, I thought, _I am sure you are perfectly lovely. Otherwise, you wouldn't be attending high school. I am trying not to judge a book by its cover. So please give me the same courtesy. I am not as fragile as I look. _

I smiled and looked at the book as Mr. Banner started talking. I was on my guard, but I would leave him to decide if he wanted to be an aggressor. He never said anything back to me, he stiffened up and almost looked like he stopped breathing, but I had a feeling he wouldn't hurt me, that was a foolish feeling, but something I knew had to be true.

I wasn't surprised that he was up and out of the room the second before the bell rang. We never spoke, but I relaxed and scuttled out of the room. I felt like I was being stalked by the jock I sat with at lunch.

Suddenly I ran into a hard, small, pixie-like person, another vampire. I smiled. This was feeling more and more familiar to me than being around humans.

"Hi, I'm Alice, you must be Bella."

"Hi, Alice. I must be."

"You live next door to us; did you know that?" She asked.

"I have a five-acre lot, but if you are the nearest neighbor, well I didn't know that. How did you?"

"I have my ways," She chirped.

"I'm sure you do," I said, shaking my head, laughing.

"You're, ahem, brother isn't going to come to find me at home, is he?" I asked directly.

"No, I think you just took him by surprise. Like you did all of us. We are friendly, I promise. Edward broods a little too much, but he's usually a gentleman." She replied.

I shrugged and smiled, "Okay, if you say so."

"But you would be able to handle him even if he did?" She tilted her head as she asked a question she seemed to know already.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about," I replied.

"Of course, well, I just wanted to meet you, we are going to be good friends." She quipped and danced away.

I sat down and put my face into my hand. I should be on my way out of town, but I didn't want to be. As scary as Edward was, there was something about him, that intrigued me. And his sister, wow, could they all have gifts? She must be a seer of some sort.

I made my way into the gym, too distracted to notice what I was doing, other than hitting that stalker boy in the head on purpose until I was pulled out of the game.

My thoughts were spinning a mile a minute as I walked out to my car. I saw the beautiful vampires walking to their, of course, Volvo. The beautiful, strange boy with the hostile eyes was looking at me again, I gave him a half-smile and then stuck out my tongue and drove off. I saw his jaw almost hit the ground in my rear-view mirror, and his sister laughing with her entire body.

I escaped the parking lot to my house so I could make my dad some dinner and work out some security spells for my property in my head. Vampires didn't need permission to come inside a house, and they didn't sleep. I did, and I didn't want that guy in my house while I was asleep.

Although the thought of it gave me butterflies, something must be wrong with me, and I had no one I could talk to about it.

I missed my mom.

**A/N Okay, Well Three Chapters in One Day. I hope you keep reading. Please read and review. **


	4. Open Book EPOV

**A/N I had to put this scene in here. I've always liked Edward's thoughts more than Bella's during Biology and his absence. That said, there are chunks in here from Midnight Sun, and that belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and it is available (half of it) on her website. **

**Thank You For The Reviews! I decided to go ahead and write this chapter because of them. So they do help keep me motivated, and your feedback helps a lot in deciding on the direction of the story. **

**Everything in the Twilight World is the property of Stephanie Meyer. All original characters are the property of the author. **

Open Book EPOV

It was unbelievable! It was frustrating! The girl that had been on the mind of the townsfolk for the last week, and worshiped by the students are Forks High School; her mind was silent to me. I could see that it was a strain to sit there, to make conversation with strangers, to be the center of attention. I could sense her shyness as she held her frail-looking shoulders, slightly hunched, as if she was expecting a rebuff at any moment. And yet I could only sense, could only see, could only imagine. There was nothing but silence from the very unexceptional human girl. I could hear nothing. Why?

Jasper kicked me under the table, "she's something different."

I scowled not understanding; I was still trying to decipher her thoughts as she kept looking at me.

_I don't know what she is Edward. I can't figure her out._

"Me either," I grumbled.

"What?" Rose perked up.

"Nothing,"

Alice smiled at me, "_she won't be nothing for very long, brother."_

I didn't understand, so I just shrugged.

Alice chuckled internally and left the table.

It was quite apparent that she was something different. This was the first time since I was changed. I could not hear what someone was thinking. She did look worried and confused and annoyed at what Jessica was saying. She didn't look like she believed her.

Did she know?

I would decipher her thoughts, and when I did, they would be just like every other teenager here, sans my siblings. We weren't precisely teenagers ourselves.

I didn't want to think about her anymore, but when she walked into the classroom with Angela Webber, that went right out the window. She spoke with Mr. Banner as I realized that the seat next to me was the only one available. Automatically, I cleared what would be her side of the desk, shoving my books into a pile. I doubted she would be very comfortable there. She was in for a long semester—in this class, at least. Perhaps though, sitting beside her, I'd be able to flush out her secrets…not that I'd ever needed close proximity before…not that I would find anything worth listening to.

Bella Swan walked into the flow of heated air that blew toward me from the vent.

Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball, like a battering ram. There was no image violent enough to encapsulate the force of what happened to me at that moment. In that instant, I was nothing close to the human I'd once been; no trace of shreds of humanity I'd managed to cloak myself in remained.

I was the predator. She was my prey. There was nothing else in the whole world but that truth.

There was a room full of witnesses—they were collateral damage in my head. The mystery of her thoughts was forgotten. Her thoughts meant nothing, for she would not go on thinking them much longer.

I was a vampire, and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in eighty years. I hadn't imagined such a scent could exist. If I'd known it did, I would have gone searching for it long ago. I would have combed the planet for her. I could imagine the taste.

Thirst burned through my throat like fire. My mouth was baked and desiccated. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel that sensation. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring.

Not a full second had passed. She was still taking the same step that had put her downwind from me.

As her foot touched the ground, her eyes slid toward me, a movement she clearly meant to be stealthy. Her glance met mine, and I saw myself reflected in the wide mirror of her eyes. The shock of the face I saw there saved her life for a few thorny moments.

She didn't make it easier. When she processed the expression on my face, blood flooded her cheeks again, turning her skin the most delicious color, I'd ever seen. The scent was a thick haze in my brain. I could barely think through it. My thoughts raged, resisting control, incoherent.

She walked more quickly as if she understood the need to escape. Her haste made her—clumsy. She tripped and stumbled forward, almost falling into the girl seated in front of me. Vulnerable, weak. Even more than usual for a human.

I tried to focus on the face I'd seen her eyes, a face I recognized with revulsion. The look of the monster in me—the face I'd beaten back with decades of effort and uncompromising discipline. How easily it sprang to the surface now!

It was at that moment that Bella Swan did something genuinely unexpected, I heard her, not her voice, but her mind shot me a warning.

_Watch yourself, _she thought.

At that moment, her scent floated to the back of my mind. How did she do that? I was still unable to hear her thoughts, only when she wanted me to. She smiled, seeing my face, she was aware that I could read minds. She was not scared. She was amused.

She turned, and we locked gazes. I'm not scared of you; she thought and smirked. She stopped and started looking remorseful and thought _I am sure you are perfectly lovely. Otherwise, you wouldn't be attending high school. I am trying to not judge a book by it's a cover, so please give me the same courtesy. I am not as fragile as I look. _She smiled at me and opened her textbook. She didn't look at me again. The last part of that thought was a warning.

Though I hated her, I knew my hatred was unjust. I knew that what I hated was myself. And I would hate us both so much more when she was dead. I felt a new burn through my body—the burn of shame.

I needed to know who and what this girl was, and so I resisted. I stopped breathing and practically darted out of the classroom at the end of class. I made it down the hall until I heard Alice's voice and came to a dead stop. She was talking to Bella. I was suddenly infuriated and envious at the same time. It didn't make any sense. I was mad at Alice; surely, she must have seen that I almost killed the girl. It seemed that Alice was cluing into what Bella was and Bella was implying subtly that she was aware of what Alice was, and yet they were smiling and laughing. It was the first time I had heard and saw her laugh, and it was a relief. I guess I didn't scare her as much as I thought. I was the scared one.

Alice told her they were going to be friends and images started flipping through her head, too fast for me to catch, but I could see that at this moment, Alice knew that would be true.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you talk to her?" I wanted to yell, but not with all the staring going on. We tried to avoid this kind of attention. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car.

"Because, Jazz has been keeping tabs on her, and he sensed power and sadness from her. She wasn't all too surprised. Jazz said during lunch that she was borderline happy to see us. Not scared, but hesitant."

Jasper joined us at that moment, smiling. His poor mood and thirst seemed to have disappeared along with mine with this new mystery that had been presented to us.

"She was genuinely amused, and surprisingly comfortable during your conversation. More comfortable than she has been all day. She is wielding a great deal of power, but not using it. When you walked off, she sat down, and I got the feeling of failure, and then confusion. It seemed as though she made up her mind about something because, after that, it was all intrigue and amusement."

Alice nodded, "she was pondering, leaving town. I saw that. She changed her mind. But Edward hasn't. You're going to leave?"

I nodded, "I have to."

"No, you don't." Alice whimpered, we were a team, the mind freaks had to stick together.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to hurt her, Alice. She's our next-door neighbor. What if I can no longer resist the temptation, she would be two seconds away."

I was sane again. I could think again. I could fight against what I didn't want to be. I didn't have to go to her home. I didn't have to kill her. I was a rational, thinking creature, and I had a choice. There was always a choice.

Alice laughed, "Oh, Edward, I wouldn't be going there without being announced beforehand; not until she knows you better. I don't see that going well for you. She lives by herself for a reason."

"She's very confident; she's playing a role, Edward." Jasper added, "just like we are."

"She's not one of us?" I asked.

"No." Alice and Jasper said at the same time.

"She's not a wolf?"

"Oh no, she's not. We'd be able to smell that. I guess she's a mystery we'll have to figure it out, without you, since you're leaving and all. You're going to make her sad, though."

I scoffed at Alice's guilt trip.

"She'll live. That's the point."

"Esme too." Alice knew how to lay it on thick.

"She'll understand," I replied.

"I'm going back to class; I'll try to keep an eye on her. Edward, she's not quite human, which means she's bound to some secrecy. Just like the wolves and us, she won't expose us. She can't." Jasper said before closing the door.

"You won't hurt her," Alice tried to talk me out of leaving again. "I don't think you could, even if you wanted to."

I looked at her, confused.

"You are so stupid sometimes, Edward. You need to figure that one out for yourself."

But I had made up my mind. I would deal with Tanya to keep the monster from reappearing. I didn't want to leave, we had made an excellent life here, but there was something about her. It made me ill to think of hurting her.

"Fine, at least get out of the car to wait for everyone else, so it doesn't look like we've been ditching."

I shot a glare at Alice when Bella appeared in the parking lot not two seconds after we got out of the car. I couldn't help but stare; she didn't look at me. She looked like she was trying to suppress a laugh.

"She's got good taste in cars," Alice noted.

We both had Volvo's, and they were the nicest cars in the parking lot. I stared at her more, trying to understand. I wanted to see if she would hurl any more thoughts at me. Instead, she smiled and stuck her tongue out at me and drove off.

Alice started laughing hysterically, and I was slack-jawed. She was not frightened of us at all.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Rose saw my face and didn't like it.

I shook my head, "nothing."

As soon as my siblings were home, I went to find Carlisle. No matter the assurances Alice gave me, I knew it would only take a split-second decision to go after her. I had to stay away.

"I'll miss you," Alice frowned, "no matter how short a time you're gone."

xxxxx

The sky above me was clear, brilliant with stars, glowing blue in some places, yellow in others. The stars created majestic, swirling shapes against the black universe – an impressive sight. Exquisitely beautiful. Or rather, it should have been exquisite. It would have been if I had been able to really see it.

It wasn't getting any better. Six days had passed, six days I'd hidden here in the empty Denali wilderness, but I was no closer to freedom than I had been since the first moment that I'd caught her scent.

When I stared up at the jeweled sky, it was as if there were an obstruction between my eyes and their beauty. The obstruction was a face, an unremarkable face, but I couldn't quite banish it from my mind.

Tanya took my distraction as an opportunity to tempt me into a snowball fight.

She really was beautiful; I could see that objectively if I'd really been able to see her. I sighed.

"_You're going home, aren't you?_ She thought.

"I haven't…entirely… decided that yet."

"_But you're not staying here." _Her thought was wistful now, sad.

"No. It doesn't seem to be…helping."

"_I don't suppose you'd tell me why…?" _

I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs, curling defensively. "I don't want to talk about it."

Tanya, Irina, and Kate were very good at this life they'd committed to. Better, in some ways, than even Carlisle. Despite the insanely close proximity, they allowed themselves with those who should be—and once were—their prey, they did not make mistakes. I was too ashamed to admit my weakness to Tanya.

"_Woman troubles?"_ She guessed, ignoring my reluctance.

I laughed a bleak laugh, "Not the way you mean it."

We went back and forth on all her guesses, but finally, she gave up, and her thoughts pursued a new direction.

_Where will you go, Edward, if you leave? Back to Carlisle?_

"I don't think so," I whispered.

Where would I go? I could not think of one place on the entire planet that held any interest for me. There was nothing I wanted to do. Because, no matter where I went, I would not be going anywhere – I would only be running. I hated that. When had I become such a coward?

Tanya threw her slender arm around my shoulders. I stiffened but did not flinch out from under her touch. She meant it as nothing more than friendly comfort. Mostly.

"I think you will go back," she said, her voice taking on just a hint of her long-lost Russian accent. "No matter what it is…or who it is…that is haunting you. You'll face it head-on. You're the type."

Her thoughts were as confident as her words. I tried to embrace the vision of myself that she carried in her head. The one who faced things head-on. It was pleasant to think of myself that way again. I'd never doubted my courage, my ability to face difficulty, before that horrible hour in a high school biology class such a short time ago.

I kissed her cheek, pulling away swiftly when she twisted her face toward mine, her lips already puckered. She smiled, ruefully at my quickness.

"Thank you, Tanya. I needed to hear that."

"_Well, if you leave before I see you again…goodbye, Edward." _

"Goodbye, Tanya." As I said the words, I could see it. I could see myself leaving. Being strong enough to go back to the one place I wanted to be. "Thanks again."

I put my chin on my knees and stared up at the stars, again, though I was suddenly anxious to be on my away. I knew Alice would see me coming home, that she would tell the others. This would make them happy – Carlisle and Esme especially. But I gazed at the stars for one more moment, trying to see past the face in my head. Between me and the brilliant lights in the sky, a pair of bewildered chocolate brown eyes stared back at me, seeming to ask what this decision would mean for her. Of course, I couldn't be sure if that was really the information her curious eyes sought. Even in my imagination, I couldn't hear her thoughts. Bella's eyes continued to question, and an unobstructed view of the stars continue to elude me. With a heavy sigh, I gave up and got to my feet. If I ran, I would be back to Carlisle's car in less than an hour.

In a hurry to see my family – and wanting very much to be the Edward that faced things head-on; I raced across the starlit snowfield, leaving no footprints.

xxxxx

"It's going to be okay," Alice said, as she waited for me on the porch.

"I know it will be."

"No, Edward she really is a charming girl. Whatever power she has, she's not using it. She's trying to be as inconspicuous as us."

"You've been talking to her?" I asked, again, furious and envious.

"I told you we were going to be friends! Rosalie makes her uncomfortable of course, but we've hung out a little bit. She caught me spying on her when she was taking dinner to Chief Swan. She invited me in, we both avoided the talk about anything beyond what normal human girls would talk about. It was hard for her."

I scowled, "why?"

"Her Mom died a couple of weeks ago. She doesn't really know her Dad, and she was raised by her stepfather, who is also dead. She's sad a lot. She's trying to take care of her Dad but lives separately from him. She has a twin brother who was against her decision to come here. I don't think she's had many friends in her life, just family."

"That is sad." It really was, I knew what it was like to lose your parents. Suddenly I ached for the girl.

Alice nodded, "I'm sorry, Edward, I don't know what you are going to do, but I want to be friends with her. Jasper and Emmett really like her, she keeps them on their toes with her snarky sense of humor. You should see her house, holy smokes it's nice!"

"You've been to her father's house and her place?"

"You sound jealous, Edward," Alice said innocently.

I didn't know what jealousy felt like, but I didn't think it was what I had been feeling.

"We'll keep her away from you if you want, we can hang out over there. I think you will really like her. She's wicked smart, kind, selfless, independent, and brave. She needs people she can relate to. I know that doesn't make sense, but she seems to have lived life closer to ours than anyone at school."

"I'm not sure if I can, Alice. You don't understand." I whispered.

"No, I don't. I think you can handle it. I think you can put her above whatever it is that is making you act like this. Remember that she is something else, and she deserves to have fun. So, do you for that matter."

"Alice, she'll be gone in a year and…"

"You don't like the thought of that, do you?" Alice guessed.

"I am done with this conversation. I need to get ready for school."

Alice and I walked back into the house.

I would face Bella Swan. I was no coward.

xxxxxxxx

"Sucks that she still sits with that group," Emmett glared at Rose and me.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh, yes, such a shame."

"Sad again," Jasper whispered.

I looked over, and she did look sick. She smiled at my siblings and then looked away from both Rose and me. My stomach twisted into a knot. I suppose I didn't deserve to be recognized. We had come to a tentative truce; she would leave me be, so long as I did the same.

"I think I'll just have a coke today." I heard Bella mutter.

"Was she ill?"

She laid her head down on the table. Now her friends were wondering about her health.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica informed Bella, her thoughts were vicious with envy.

"He doesn't look mad, does he?" Bella asked.

"No, why would he?" She looked confused. She hadn't told anyone, not even my siblings about what happened.

"I don't think he likes me very much," Bella replied, her voice tinged with sadness.

"The Cullen's don't like anyone." She snorted.

Bella rolled her eyes and laid her head on the table again.

_You look, sick bro, _Emmett teased at the frown that had appeared on my face, without me knowing.

I rearranged my facial expression. I wasn't sure why Bella Swan was evoking unintended feelings, but she was all I could think about and not just her blood. I wanted her to look at me.

Alice smiled like a Cheshire cat, blocking me from her thoughts. She knew something and was not going to give it up.

"So, are you going to class?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"He's right, it's firming up, he doesn't want to kill her," Alice added.

"Edward, you need to learn to let things go, or you're going to be Sullen Cullen for the rest of existence."

"Why chance it, Edward?" Jasper asked, concerned, but not for me.

"Since when have you become so protective of her?!" I glared at Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

I felt betrayed. I was their family; they should have stayed away from her.

"We had six days to get to know her, and I like her." Jasper shrugged. "She's unusual, but fun to hang out with. Sorry that you wasted time brooding in Alaska."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "go to class."

xxxxxxx

I walked into class, Bella was already seated, and she didn't look up at me. She was scribbling, and when I pulled my chair back, giving her warning, she didn't look up, even though she heard me.

I sighed; I knew I would have to initiate the conversation. Then it struck me, the scent, her scent had disappeared. All I could smell now was lavender and freesia. I could hear her heart hammering. I was confused and relieved. I took a deep breath.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week. You're Bella?"

She flushed, and looked at me curiously, "Yes." She hesitated for a few seconds, "how did you know my name?"

"Oh, my siblings have taken quite a liking to you," I half-smiled.

"Ah, I like them too. Most of them at least." She went back to scribbling.

"Rosalie." I guessed.

She nodded.

I couldn't blame her. Rose hated it when anyone paid attention to someone other than her. Vanity and resentment were her two dominant emotions. It made me feel bad for Jasper, having to deal with us both.

"She'll come around. It's nothing personal. She's just pig-headed."

_And you? _She thought.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved. It was rude and uncalled for. Can you forgive me?" I hoped. Now that I wasn't distracted by her scent, I wanted her to like me.

She turned her head and met my gaze with an assuring smile, "of course. We all have bad days."

She really was kind and brave.

"Thanks. Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "I'm fine? Why do you ask?"

"You just look a little down."

Bella really did look sad, and I wanted to know why.

"Just one of those days, I suppose." She was a terrible liar. I wasn't in her circle enough to call her out on that.

"So, where did you disappear to?" she asked. My siblings would have told her if she had asked them. It was nice to have a private conversation with someone.

"I went to visit family up north," I responded.

She nodded. I wanted to keep her talking.

"Alice told me that your house is a sight to be seen," I teased her.

"Like yours isn't," she chuckled.

"You were at my house?" I asked. I didn't know what she saw on my face, but that means she probably met Esme, and nobody told me.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay." She frowned.

"Of course, nobody told me, that's all."

_Probably because you don't like me. _

"That's not true. I can be difficult; I am sure they told you that.

Despite that, you are wrong. Not many people would stick their tongue out at someone who had just behaved the way I did."

"Well, I'm not like other people, and no, they really didn't talk about you much, at my insistence, it felt like an invasion of privacy. I don't like talking about people behind their backs."

That was considerate of her. It was the same way I felt about my family. I never tell their stories, as they are not mine to tell.

"That was nice of you, but I don't mind."

She looked up at me, with a confused look. _  
_

_You're confusing, Edward Cullen. _

"I know it takes one to know one." I raised an eyebrow.

_That's true, I suppose. Is it weird only having a one-sided conversation with people? Aren't you afraid that you will look like you are talking to yourself?_

"People don't really pay that much attention to us to notice that sort of things. You seem to be extraordinarily perceptive." I guessed.

_Something like that. This is kind of convenient. _Bella chuckled to herself.

"For you, maybe. For me, it's frustrating. I can usually see and hear everything someone is thinking. Most of the time, I have no idea what you are thinking; if you didn't have such an expressive face."

Bella frowned and looked down.

"Did I say something wrong?"

_No, it's just that my mom used to call me an open book. I'm easy to read. _

"Ah. I hope you don't mind that Alice told me about your Mom. I'm sorry. I know what that is like."

_Did you lose your parents?_

"Yeah, it was a long time ago though." A very, very long time ago.

She smirked, _I'll bet._

Bella gasped. Recognizing that she had just given me a hint that she knew what I was.

"Don't worry about it, Bella."

"Sorry," she muttered, "I guess we should get this lab over with."

I nodded, "Ladies first, partner?" I offered, and I pushed the microscope to her. In the process, we touched hands, and electricity shot up my spine, then I worried about the temperature of my hands. What the hell was that?

I was soon distracted by the fact that I heard her mind echo the same thing about the electricity.

_What the hell was that? Don't worry about your temperature. Holy crow did I just read your mind?  
_

She immediately removed her hand.

_Did I just read yours? _I thought, but she didn't get it.

"You must have, for a moment. Your mind is silent to me again."

_Hmmm, _Bella thought and grabbed my hand- _Now can you read my mind?_

She started flipping through images of hanging out with my family, playing chess with Jasper, beating Emmett at Madden.

_Yeah, I can. _I smiled.

_Weird, we must have to be touching._

I heard my name in everyone's thoughts around the room, and they thought we were holding hands.

_Let's stop now; the whole class thinks we are holding hands. I don't want to stain your reputation. _

Bella's thoughts flitted to the first time she saw me and freaking out over how she was checking me out and that she thought I was beautiful. She let go of my hand and blushed furiously.

"Please don't be embarrassed. I hear all of these jokers around here, and your thoughts are different. Thanks for showing me what I missed."

"No problem. Let's finish this partner." Bella changed the subject, and I let her.

I knew now that she knew what my family was the second she saw us in the cafeteria and never judged us. She worried about what her brother would think when she thought I was attractive. She also had figured out that I was a mind reader by the way I was looking at her. She worried that my family would find out what she was, and Bella didn't trust anyone not to fear her, and that she failed at being normal. She still didn't give up what she was exactly.

It took us less than ten minutes to finish the lab. Mr. Banner had assumed that I had done all the work when really Bella had. She said she had done this before. She was smart. We sat in relative silence. That was until I grabbed her again, under the table. I never had the experience of being able to communicate with someone else silently, and I wanted to tell her something.

_Bella, I don't care what you are. Neither does my family. You had to know that we knew you were different, as much as you knew we were. I am the one who acted like a monster, and yet you forgave me. I've never been able to do this, and as much as the electricity weirds me out, it feels nice. I am a vampire who can read minds. Whatever you are, I know you are a good person. _

Her lips quivered, and she shut her eyes as she went through the last conversation she had with her mother.

She's a witch, and a potent one.

She showed me some of her exploits. She showed me her training to fight with her brother, who was quite big and intimidating looking, not as much as Emmett, but there was something in his face that wasn't carefree and lighthearted like my brother.

It was like I was wrapped in a bubble of her thoughts; she wasn't pulling anything from me. She was trying to attach emotions to her memories, and it was working. I felt her loneliness as she showed me saying goodbye to her Aunt and Brother. This was a choice that she had made, turning her back on the community she grew up in.

_I don't care what you are. I've never met a witch before, but I bet Carlisle has. It's nothing to be ashamed of. At least you aren't one of those dogs. _I showed her our first meeting with Ephraim Black and the pack.

Her heart sped up. Her brain went right back to the conversation she had with her mom, warning her to stay away from La Push, about shapeshifters. True love and natural hate. She let go of my hand at that moment.

"We can't go there either, natural enemies, and all."

She raised her eyebrow and thought, _We'll talk about this later. _

"Thanks for showing me so much."

_I have no idea why I did, but you can tell your siblings, at least I won't have to. _

"We have seen many things, as I am sure you have, judging by how easily you accept everything. You don't have to worry about us judging you."

_Thanks. I gotta get to my next class. _Bella gave me an appreciative smile, but there was something else in her eyes, they softened, and her cheeks turned pink. She turned heel and started to walk away.

"Wait! Bella." I didn't want her to walk away. She turned towards me again, with evident curiosity on her face. "I feel cheated my family has gotten to know you. Would you like to um, hang out sometime?"

She smiled from ear to ear, "I'd love to. You know where I live."

"Well, not exactly, but I think I can find it. Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope, Charlie is with his friends in La Push tonight for dinner."

"Okay, I'll come by around six," I lifted one shoulder. This was new to me. I was afraid that Bella would turn me down. Why would she want to be alone with me?

_Sounds good. See ya later, Edward. _

Alice was waiting for me when I walked out. Her smile was contagious, "Someone has a date tonight!"

"I don't think it's a date. Alice. Did you see all that?"

"Well, I couldn't tell why you were holding hands. Edward, do you know what that electricity means?"

I shook my head. I didn't; it wasn't unpleasant, though.

"It is a physical manifestation to alert you that you've met your mate," Alice stated thoughtfully. "You met her! Finally!"

I wanted to shout from the rooftops, but it was far more complicated than Alice thought.

"I know what she is Alice, let's go talk in my car."

"We can read each other's mind if we are touching." Alice's eyes went wide.

"That must have been a refreshing change."

I looked away, trying to hide my grin, "yeah, it was. Bella showed me a lot. She's a witch, Alice. A potent one at that. Her magic is inherited and trained. I got the feeling that her family wouldn't be so accepting of interspecies dating."

"Bella is a big girl who is about to turn eighteen. I have a feeling she does what she pleases. She doesn't seem to be one to cave to pressure. You haven't felt it, but if she is what you say she is, then you will both be altered. It's too late. So, accept it." Alice was lecturing me; knowing my thoughts without having to read my mind. "She really is outstanding, and Esme loves her. I just didn't want to tell you all this until you decided to see her. Everything is going to be okay, Edward. Please just trust me when I tell you this. Some things were meant to be."

I wasn't entirely sure about that. I was going to go for it. I didn't have a choice when I thought about the alternative.

"Good boy! Now, what are you going to wear tonight."

From there, the conversation went Alice's way.

I tried not to give away how excited I really was about spending time with Bella.

**A/N The next few chapters are going to be interesting. Again, thanks for the reading and reviewing! **


	5. The Date

**A/N Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing and favoriting and all of that. That is why I am posting two chapters tonight. Thanks for giving me motivation and enthusiasm about this story. **

**Everything in the Twilight world is owned by Stephanie Meyer; including passages from Twilight quoted in this chapter. No copyright infringement intended. **

I paced for fifteen minutes before I decided to pour myself a glass of wine. When I sat down, I suddenly felt loneliness sitting in the pit of my stomach. I missed the sound of my mother's laugh joined with my aunt's as we toasted to the end of another day.

This was another reason that I could not live with Charlie. He would disapprove. Even he didn't speak it, and he'd be criticizing my mother in his mind. Unaware of how fast I was forced to grow up.

The doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. Edward was punctual, six pm on the dot.

I opened the door, and for just a moment, he took my breath away. I realized he was handsome when I first laid eyes on him, but he was so much more than that. Maybe it was the topaz eyes, compared to black I had seen: his tousled unusually colored copper hair or his chiseled face. I had a new understanding of Jessica's sour grapes and more appreciation of my good fortune.

"Hi," I said, "before I invite you in, I need you to call Alice and tell her not to worry if you disappear for a while. I have my own supernatural snoopers. I don't want her to be worried."

Edward looked unsure.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I frowned. What did he think of me?

He laughed, "I'm sorry; it's just a first." Edward pulled out his phone and dialed, "Alice, if I disappear for a while, don't worry about it. No, I'm fine. I'm next door for god's sake. Yeah, yeah. I'm turning my phone off now, Alice. Yes, I will see you later." Edward turned off his phone and stuck it back in my pocket. "Done."

"Good, come in," I said, crooking my finger.

"You have supernatural snoopers?" He asked.

"Well, I never know, but there is a good chance. That is why I do this, "Sorry, Gabe if you're watching."

I snapped my fingers, and the privacy shields and wards I put in place earlier were activated. "That's better."

"What did you do?" Edward was curious about me. I guess I would be too.

"Oh, before you came over, last week I put up a shield and warded my house. Let's say if anyone had tried to get any further than my front door, it wouldn't have worked out well for them."

"Was it because of me?" he guessed correctly.

"Yeah, in part. I mean, Alice did tell me that I was living next door to vampires. She did stalk me to my father's house. So yeah, sort of, you were gone though. It wasn't until I met your whole family that I relaxed it. I can tell she keeps an eye on me now, and of course, my brother too."

"Does he watch you a lot?" Edward looked worried. I forgot that he knew what my brother looked like.

"He used to; I am not sure how much he does now."

"Why?"

"Aren't we curious today?" I giggled.

"Does that bother you?" Edward asked, but it didn't.

"No, just sit down and let me grab my wine, and I'll answer your questions," I said, grabbing my glass from the counter and making my way to the couch. Edward was looking at me expectantly, curiously, so I started. "Before our mom died, before he joined the council and took on her job, he was what we call a guardian.

A traveler who can go anywhere, at any time, even in-between worlds. He was able to sense danger amongst my people and travel to help. My stepfather was a leader, so he spent a great deal of time training Gabe, starting at a very young age. Gabriel and I have always been competitive with each other, so I trained with him, to an extent. I became a proficient fighter, but learning to be a traveler is intense and can take years. I never planned on being a guardian, and I was encouraged to expand my learning. Live up to my capabilities, I guess. So, I had different mentors all over the world who taught me a lot of things. My family taught Gabriel a lot of the same, but he will always be able to jump anywhere, and I will always have extra abilities. If I wanted to learn, I could, but I'm scared that I'd end up in volcano or something. Besides, I always had him if I wanted to go anywhere. Well… I used to anyway…" I trailed off, hoping that Edward would not want to talk about my brother anymore.

"What did you learn?" His voice was eager.

"Physical, elemental, object, phosphormancy, and battle magic. I learned potions and herbs. I learned how to heal. I am supposed to be coming into some mental juju, but so far all I've had are dreams and whatever happened between the two of us. It did help that you can read minds."

"That is a lot," Edward said, and I couldn't decipher if he thought that was a good or bad thing.

"Edward, that's been my life, my entire life. We are what we are right?" I shrugged. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter."

"That's true, but you are not a monster."

"And what makes you think you are?" I asked scowling.

"I am a vampire; I don't have a soul," Edward replied like it was apparent.

I knew he was wrong. Part of learning to defend myself was learning to sense danger. I learned to detect aura's and search for people's soul.

"I'm calling BS on that. Look, part of being able to take care of yourself is to be aware of your surroundings. For me, I can see aura's if I choose, and I can sense a soul or the lack thereof. You have a soul, and it's beautiful. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"I've killed people." He was trying to shock me now.

"So have I." I offered no more explanation than that.

"I wanted to kill you." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for my rebuff.

"But I knew you wouldn't. I gave you a warning, and I knew that would be good enough. I felt like you wouldn't do it, and my instincts are dead-on, usually. I wasn't going to attack you. I'd let you be the aggressor. I had faith that I didn't need to worry about that. I was right."

He looked down, and I could sense he doubted me. I knew what I had to do.

"Give me your hand, and I'll show you."

Edward gave me his hand, and I flashed back to walking into class with Angela and showed him what I had just explained. I let go after that.

He smiled, relieved, "Well, that settles that then. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hadn't that been the point of this exercise?

"What did you do to mask your scent?"

Ah, I was wondering when he would bring that up.

"It's more, what I took down than anything else. My mom had always been a little overprotective of us. Always afraid of being detected. I don't even remember her doing this, because I was so little, but she masked our natural scent with humans. She also protected our minds and any other vulnerability that she could. Shielding yourself both physically and mentally can be exhausting, especially if you are shielding someone else but ours were done via potion."

"You're a shield?" He asked, almost excited.

"I can be, as you know. It seems I have holes in it when it comes to you, though. Anyway, every single supernatural species I've come across has their own unique scent. I just removed the human pretense. For whatever reason, witches and vampires are not natural enemies… well, that's another long discussion…"

"Is our smell potent to you?" Edward asked, and I wondered how many more questions he had for me, and if it would be better to show him rather than tell him.

"I like the way you smell." I blushed a little.

"You risked exposure for us?" He guessed correctly, again.

I sighed, not knowing what to say. "Edward, I can take care of myself."

"But the wolves,"

"I can handle them."

"But they will know what you are." He said, concerned.

"I am what I am. I think they have always suspected anyway. You don't believe me, do you?"

Edward was reluctant, "It's just that you're still human."

"Ah," I said, "I'm not as fast, or as strong, nor do I heal as you do."

"Exactly." He said with conviction.

I snorted, "That's all physical Edward. You would have to get near me to hurt me." I gave him a cocky smile, "which would be very difficult."

"I hope so," he frowned.

"I'll show you. We can go outside, see if you can get close." I challenged.

"No." Edward flat out denied me.

"Why?"

He sighed, "how do I put this? I can't look at you as a target. I can't think of you as someone I want to hurt. Once was enough."

I shrugged, "fair enough."

He cared for me.

"Will show me other stuff, though?" There was hesitation in his voice.

"I will If you will." I wanted to see how fast he could run.

"Deal. I'm sorry I didn't say this when I got here, but you look beautiful."

I bowed my head, feeling my face heat up, "thanks." I wasn't used to being complimented.

We walked to the carriage house. I had been working on something all week, and I thought I might as well test it.

"Stop!" I told Edward as he started to walk in front of me. He froze like a statue.

"Sorry, this place is warded like Fort Knox. I don't want you to get hurt." I took down the wards, and we walked in. Edward looked a little freaked out until he saw what was in the carriage house.

"Oh, you don't want anyone to find this I take it." He asked.

"You are the only one I've ever shown, and I don't plan on showing anyone else. I had something I was working on over the last few days. And if it works, well, you get a gift." I smirked.

"You don't need to give me anything I…"

I cut him off, "wait before you say that. Now, let me concentrate." It took me a little over a minute to finish my incantation on a silver ring. When I opened my eyes, Latin writing had appeared on the inside of the band, which meant it most likely worked.

I slid the ring onto Edward's finger, "let's go see if this thing works." I was practically bouncing off the walls. We went into the middle of my yard, of course, it was cloudy outside, as it had been snowing all day, but it didn't bother either of us.

"Okay, so what's this supposed to do?" he asked, a little bewildered.

"Hold on," I said as I found the sliver of sunshine left and bent it towards him.

I smiled.

It worked.

"Edward, look at your hands, and your arms." His eyes had been closed, and I wondered if he disliked the way he looked in the sun. However, his skin no longer shined. He was just pale, like me.

"Does this mean?" he stuttered.

"That you don't have to hide from the sun, as long as you have that on. I can do your cuff tomorrow or something."

"Bella, your nose is bleeding," Edward said, concerned.

I backed up and wiped my nose with my jacket, "You good?" I asked.

"It didn't bother me at all, that way. Let's go inside." Edward grabbed my hand, and we started talking silently, _"You don't have to do anything more, this is perfect. Bella, I don't know how to thank you. This is life-altering."_

"_But I should probably do one for your family too. It's hardly fair." _I thought. Because it wasn't, they all deserved to live normal lives.

"_You've lost all your color, and your nose started bleeding. That took more out of you than you made it seem." _

"_Magic always has a cost. But If I am doing something for the greater good." _

"_How about you do one a day? Please don't make yourself ill. Carlisle won't appreciate it." _

"_Sure, play the dad card. Fine. I guess the showing off can wait too. My house isn't very entertaining. Do you want to watch a movie?" _

"_Sure, you pick. It doesn't matter to me. I'm going to lay on the floor would you like to join me?" _

I just nodded and went to find a movie, any movie. "I like old movies; how do you feel about Bette Davis?"

"There will never be another like her." Edward agreed.

I put on All About Eve and laid down on the floor next to him. I was hoping that the reason he decided to lay on the floor was so that I could be next to him. I wouldn't be able to do that on the couch.

Hesitantly, I reached out one finger and stroked the back of his hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, satin-smooth, cool as stone. When I looked up again, his eyes were open, watching me. Butterscotch today, lighter, warmer. His quick smile turned up the corners of his flawless lips.

"I don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice.

"No more than usual."

He smiled wider.

I inched closer, stretched out my whole hand now to trace the contours of his forearm with my fingertips.

"Do you mind?" I asked for he had closed his eyes again.

"No," he said without opening his eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed.

I lightly trailed my hand over the perfect muscles of his arm, followed the faint pattern of bluish veins inside the crease at his elbow. With my other hand, I reached to turn his hand over. Realizing what I wished, he flipped his palm up in one of those blindingly fast, disconcerting movements of his. It startled me; my fingers froze on his arm for a brief second.

"Sorry," he murmured. I looked up in time to see his golden eyes close again. "It's too easy to be myself with you. The blush on your cheeks is lovely."

Softly he brushed my cheek, then held my face between his marble hands.

"Be very still," he whispered as if I wasn't already frozen.

Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat. I could only imagine what my brother would be doing right now if he saw this. I was quite unable to move, even if I wanted to. I listened to the sound of his even breathing.

With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered, and I heard him catch his breath. But his hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped.

His face drifted to the side, his nose skimming across my collarbone. He came to rest, with the side of his face pressed tenderly against my chest.

Listening to my heart.

"Ah," he sighed.

I don't know how long we lay without moving. It could have been hours. Eventually, the throb of my pulse quieted, but he didn't move or speed as he held me. I knew at any moment, it could be too much, and my life could end – so quickly that I might not even notice. And I couldn't make myself afraid. I couldn't think of anything, except that he was touching me.

And then too soon, he released me.

His eyes were peaceful.

"Don't move," I whispered.

No one could be still like Edward. He closed his eyes and became as immobile as stone, a carving under my hand. I moved even more slowly than he had, careful not to make an unexpected move. I caressed his cheek, delicately stroked his eyelike, the purple shadow in the hollow under his eye. I traced the shape of his perfect nose, and then, so carefully, his flawless lips. His lips parted under my hand, and I could feel his cool breath on my fingertips. I wanted to lean in, to inhale the scent of him. So, I dropped my hand and leaned away, not wanting to push him too far.

He opened his eyes, and they were hungry. Not in a way to make me fear, but rather tighten the muscles in my stomach and send my pulse hammering through my veins.

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"For me? Never."

He held my hands between his. They felt so feeble in his iron strength.

"_I don't know how to be close to you," _he admitted. "_I don't know if I can." _

I leaned forward very slowly, cautioning him with my eyes. I placed my cheek against his stone chest. I could hear his breath and nothing else.

"_This is enough," _I sighed, closing my eyes.

In a very human gesture, he put his arms around me and pressed his face against my hair.

"_You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," _

"_I have human instincts – they may be buried deep, but they're there."_

We sat like that for another immeasurable moment; I wondered if he could be as unwilling to move as I was. But the spell HAD taken a lot out of me, and I was fading fast.

"I should go," he sounded disappointed.

I nodded, "school tomorrow."

He laughed, "yes, I need my beauty sleep."

"Oh, shut up, wise ass."

"You need to rest, charge your battery. Thank you, Bella, again." Edward looked at his ring, smiling from ear to ear. "I will owe you for the rest of my existence, which essentially means forever."

"Please, I was happy to do it."

Edward took me by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a hug.

_I guess all we do need to be is touching, not only holding hands to hear each other. _I pondered.

_I guess not. Goodnight Bella, I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Goodnight Edward, don't worry about the warding. I'm taking them down. I don't need my brother showing up at my door wondering what the hell is wrong with me. Once you walk out, Alice will be able to see you again. _

He nodded and walked to his car, turning on his cell phone. Alice called right away. She wanted details I assumed.

I sighed contently and took down the warding.

**A/N Thanks For Reading! I hope you enjoy what is to come. R/R, please!**


	6. Phenomenon

**A/N This chapter is a little bit different from the original, but what would Twilight be without a near-death experience? Thank you for all of your reviews they really do help me find the motivation to keep writing as often as I do. **

**Excerpts from Twilight included. **

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I am just playing with her toys. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement intended. **

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different; it was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window.

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the car, and whitened the road. All the rain from the day before had frozen solid – coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway ice slick.

It might be safer for me to go back to bed.

I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment that I was anticipating or seeing my new set of friends. I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen.

Butterflies flooded my stomach when I thought about the night before. I wished it could have lasted. I _felt _things for him. Things I have never felt before, and it made me feel very, very stupid.

My car seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.

I was standing by the back corner of my car, looking through my backpack, double-checking I had brought my essay with me when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in precise detail; several things at once: Edward was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out in from the sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the breaks, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back of my car, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van totaling my car, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy backdrop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground, a jolt of electricity shot through me at the same time.

_Edward_

I didn't have time to think about anything else, because the van was still coming. It still was spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again- Edward too.

_No! _I thought. I threw a shield over us both, the only thing I could think was

_Please, God, don't take Edward away from me too. I love him. _

The low oath that came out of his mouth was impossible not to recognize. I hoped I could protect us; I didn't want to die. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the body of the van.

Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping the underbody of the van, and Edward was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, on to the asphalt – exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.

It was absolutely silent for one second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward's low, frantic, voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I leaned back into him and nodded, "_I'm fine. Are you okay? I kind of want to kiss you."_

Edward chuckled; "_You didn't have to worry about God taking me away from you. I won't let that happened. I'm perfectly fine. I wish you could kiss me too, but I think we may have attracted some attention." _

Edward grinned holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"That's what I thought." His voice sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound. All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me. He was telling me the public story. I nodded, consenting to his version.

It took six EMT's and two teachers – Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp – to shift the van far away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride right in the front.

To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Char – Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning in my head.

He saved my life. I would have died. One week ago, he wanted to kill me. Now I wanted to kiss him. But then there was Rosalie, looking on from a distance, with a furious expression on her face, without a hint of concern for her brother. I didn't understand why she hated me so much.

Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of bed separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around me to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, and another stretcher was brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class, beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine Tyler – you look awful, are you alright?"

As we spoke the nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." he winced as one of the nurses started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…."

"Edward pulled me out of the way."

He looked confused, "Who?"

"Edward Cullen – he was standing next to me." I had been lying about supernatural interventions my entire life, so this wasn't hard.

"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."

They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. I have always been very conscious of my state of health. Especially when it came to injuries. I didn't even have a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to the doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.

Edward was standing at the foot of my bed smirking; his eyes were saying something else, though.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry –" Tyler began.

Edward lifted his hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me, but they won't let me go," I complained.

"Don't worry. I came to spring you."

Then a doctor walked around the corner, this was my second encounter with him, but he was as striking as when I met him the first time. He was young; he was blond and more handsome than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale and tired looking. It was Edward's father, Carlisle.

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl at Edward.

The doctor's cold fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.

"Tender?" he asked

"Not really." I'd had worse.

I heard a chuckle and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. I shot daggers at him.

"Well, your father is here– you can go home now. You live alone, so please come back if you feel dizzy or have any trouble with your eyesight at all. Take it easy today. It seems most of the school is in the waiting room."

"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No! No!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly, I gathered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.

"It sounds like you were fortunate," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

"Lucky that Edward happened to be standing next to me." I amended sweetly.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed. Suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay with us a little bit longer," he said to Tyler and began checking his cuts.

Edward sighed, "I'll be right back; someone is looking for me."

I scowled and nodded reluctantly. I gathered my bookbag and waited for Doctor Cullen to leave the room and even hung around for a minute to see if Charlie was done chatting with one of the nurses, but he wasn't. Edward never came back. My curiosity got the best of me, so I went to find Edward. I never thanked him for saving my life.

After walking out the door that leads to the ER, I saw Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward huddled, talking. I didn't want to be a snoop, but I was curious. Next to me was a cove where the vending machines were. I snuck into the dark area and listened. Rosalie was pissed.

"What were you thinking?" Rosalie asked.

"What, you think I should have let her die?" Edward answered.

"Human's die, Edward. It was her turn; all you did was interfere with fate!"

Good to know that Rosalie wanted me dead. Something, intuitively defensive started to pull strings in my mind. Because I knew this was not going to be good.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle tried to interject what looked like a staring contest between Edward and Rose.

"No! I don't get it! What is it about her that makes her so special? Why can't you just leave her alone! She's not even pretty!" Rose snarled.

I felt nauseated. I wondered the same thing.

"You are going to make a scene," Carlisle said as if he was losing his patience.

"Great, so she's even got you brainwashed too! Carlisle!"

I put my hand around my mouth! How could she think that? Did Edward? Why was he not saying anything?

"Did you even check if there were any other witnesses?" She asked.

"Of course, I did."

Oh, so he was able to speak. I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"You better have! She doesn't answer to the Volturi, Edward. This isn't just about you!"

"She's not going to say anything."

I wasn't sure if he really believed that. I wasn't sure I understood anything about his family anymore.

"Says the mind reader who can't read her mind!" Rose sneered.

"Yes, I can." He replied

"You've spent one day with her! She's human! You cannot be with her like she's going to want you to be. You do know that, right? You can't give her the life she's going to want! So typical."

After the last spurt, it was quiet. Not once did Edward stick up for me. I felt like I was breaking.

I thought about my mom telling me about true love, being immediate and irrevocable. My entire body responded to him putting himself in danger, not just that I loved him, I shielded him without a second thought as if he was my other half. At some point in that parking lot, in the middle of the chaos, I could feel it. Like someone had tattooed his name on my heart.

Now I just wanted it removed.

I tried to keep my mouth covered. I didn't want to make a sound. I was holding in the sob but not the tears. I had come to deal with Rosalie's attitude; there was nothing I was going to be able to do to change it. But I didn't expect to hear the words she said in a crowded hallway. I didn't expect Edward to take it

Brainwashing?

What the hell was she talking about? What did she think I wanted in life that he couldn't give me? Who the hell was she to think she knows me at all? At least there was consensus, I've always known that I wasn't pretty. It seems they all agreed.

"_How could I have been so stupid? He heard me admitting that I loved him too! You're such an idiot Bella. Who could love a freak like you? Crap" _I just realized I had put that on loudspeaker, one of my defense mechanisms. I needed to escape.

"Rosalie," I heard Carlisle say morosely, "let's talk in my office."

_Yeah, talk about me behind my back some more bitch._

I leaned against the wall, hiding from the entrance from the hallway. My heart was beating furiously; of course, he would know where I was.

"Bella," Edward said cautiously.

I felt a different sort of electricity shoot up my arm. I was going into self-preservation mode.

"Do not come any closer!" I warned.

I wasn't against throwing him against the wall, and he shouldn't tempt me.

He scowled, "What's wrong?"

I didn't have the words for a minute; I just looked him in the eye to see if he was serious. "What's wrong?! I heard your entire conversation! You did not stick up for me, not even once! You agree with her!" I choked out.

"No!" he replied panicked.

"Sounded that way to me."

"Bella," Edward tried to take a cautious step towards me.

"I said, stay back!" I practically growled, and Edward came to a halt.

I saw Charlie walking down the hallway.

"I'm going home now. I was looking for you to say thanks for saving my life. So, thanks." I walked past Edward shoving him with my shoulder. He looked exasperated and bewildered. I turned directly to him and hissed, "tell Rosalie if she wants to set it right, she knows where I live. So, come and get it."

I didn't look back as I could feel Edward staring at me.

The ride home with Charlie was silent. I was doing my best not to show any emotion. I didn't want him to know why I was upset; he might think I was in pain and force me to stay with him. He didn't like me going home to an empty house after I hit my head in the first place.

He was handling the entire tow truck situation and asked me if I needed a ride to school in the morning. I told him I would call him if I felt better. He seemed to accept that and drove out of sight.

I walked inside my house, warded my house tightly, then collapsed on the couch, and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N So that was a little different. I think Edward is going to get a case of Sullen Cullen. As Always, thanks for reading. Your encouragement is why I am uploading two chapters in one night. **


	7. Fighting and Declarations

**A/N This chapter will switch from Bella's point of view to Edward's  
**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback on the last chapter. I appreciate it. As I have said, your reviews give me the motivation to continue writing, and I find the joy in posting chapters much faster than normal. So thanks and keep it up. **

**Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys. Original characters belong to the author, no copyright infringement intended. **

(BPOV)

I woke up from my nap at Twilight. My head was killing me, and my brain was confused, consumed with the thought of Edward. I didn't have anyone to talk to, and maybe it was time to come clean to at least one person…

I picked up my phone.

"Lydia?"

"Isabella, my love I am so glad you called!" I wasn't sure she would be after I told her about this mess.

I sniffed, "Is Gabe around you by any chance?"

She sounded confused, "no, but he should be back any time now, would you like me to have him call you back?"

I shook my head and then realized I was on the phone. "No, I need to talk to you, and it's important. I am afraid of his bias. I'll take down the warding; please come down here."

Her voice took a severe tone, "that bad? You cannot come here?"

"I don't want Gabe to hear this."

"Ah," I could hear the smirk behind the phone, "I'll find out why you've been so secretive lately?"

"Yes."

"Ten minutes," she said and hung up the phone.

I took down the warding and decided to change out of my school clothes. As soon as I had yoga pants, a tank top, and hoodie on, I felt better. When I walked down the stairs, I saw my aunt checking out the place. I snapped my fingers, putting the wards back into place.

"This is a gorgeous house Isabella, so big though." Ugh, just like Charlie.

"I've made due."

That was when she took a harder look at me. "Oh, dear, look at you. You've been crying."

I just nodded. "I got in over my head." I poured her a glass of wine and grabbed a bottle of water. We sat down together, and I tried to find my courage.

"Well, what happened?" Lydia's face showed nothing but concern.

"I fell in love," I admitted.

"Isabella! That's wonderful! In such a short amount of time! That must mean, you've found the one! Your other half!"

I looked out the window, trying not to cry again. "I know Edward is, and herein lies the problem." I took a calming breath, "he's kind of a mind-reading vampire. He lives with six other members of his coven. They call each other family and act more like one as well. They only feed off the blood of animals."

Lydia looked shocked for a moment, trying to read my face. "So is that the problem?"

"Maybe, part of it. I mean it's complicated. We don't have to figure that out right away if we ever do. I worry about my brother. But it's not like I had a choice; it just happened. I've never felt anything like it in my life."

"Are you planning on becoming one? Because you'll age and he won't. That's going to be an issue, eventually. No judgment, sweetheart. When it comes to soul mates, if it CAN happen, and you can feel that way about him. It was meant to be. You know that's how they are too." Lydia half comforted me.

"Maybe, but things aren't good between us." I blinked back tears.

"Tell me."

I told her the entire story, from seeing him the first time, our first encounter, him leaving for Alaska, coming back, our date, and then everything that happened today.

"Wow, Isabella, you certainly have had quite the week. I find it somewhat humorous that your mother managed to create a potion that would make you a vampire's singer. Only Renee."

"Singer?" I asked.

"Oh, I think you need to remember your lessons on Vampire's sweetheart. A singer is a human whose blood smells better than anything they thought possible. It's considered a gift to them if they find theirs. He must love you if he didn't kill you. I've never heard of that happening before. Now I understand why you smell the way you do. Did that help?"

I blushed, "Yeah, I don't think that it even bothers him anymore. We were taking it slow; I didn't want to push him."

"Sounds reasonable, but back to what happened today. His sister, she sounds rather unpleasant, did you confront her?"

I shook my head, "no."

"You are not one to cower usually, not the type."

I lowered my head because she was right.

"But you got mad at him? After he risked exposure to save your life?"

"I said thank you," I mumbled.

"Did you give him a chance to explain?"

"No." I clipped.

"Did he say anything remotely bad about you? Or was it just his silence that hurt you?" Pieces started to fall together.

"His silence."

"But you never asked him why or confronted the sister?"

"I already told you no!" God! Was she deaf?

"Isabella, I am just trying to get you to hear yourself. I understand why you are upset; it hurt your feelings. That doesn't often happen. You don't let a lot of people in. But, to hear that you would throw everything away over this. It makes your love seem… feeble. With how inexperienced you are. If you want to be with this Edward, and if you say that you feel the way you do, then it is mutual. You belong to each other now, and you are going to have to learn to communicate.

You will fight, over silly things, and serious things; but in a relationship, working it out is the solution unless he does something that is a deal-breaker. It will only hurt both of you to stay away from each other."

"So?" I asked, needing to know what to do.

"So, you need to talk to him and work it out. If he understands how much it hurts you, I don't think he'll make that mistake again. That's the point; you learn what the other needs. Your relationship grows stronger with these revelations."

"And you think I should confront his sister?" I knew I was strong enough to take on a vampire, but she could hurt me too. It would devastate his family.

"I don't think you should have a match to the death but show her what you are capable of. Talk to him about it first, because, sweetheart, if you keep on like this. She wins."

My jaw almost hit the floor. She was right. "I didn't think about it that way."

Lydia smiled and grabbed my hand. "I know you didn't. You're going to have to learn how to be a couple together, assuming that's what you want. It won't be easy."

"Assuming he wants that." I frowned.

"Stop it! Stop letting your insecurities eat you alive. He finds you beautiful, inside and out, and that is the only opinion that matters. Not his sisters."

"Now, I feel like a jerk." I was a jerk and more afraid than ever.

"I'm sure you do. But you cannot expect him to show up at your window with a boombox when he knows you could have conjured land mines all around the property. So that means you must be the one to make contact. By the way, you are going to have to tell your brother soon, before he finds out on his own."

I bowed my head and nodded, "I know, and I will as soon as I know what is going on with Edward. What we are."

"Okay, but don't take too long. Now, I want you to take a shower. Get dressed to feel pretty and call him. Don't talk about it over the phone. People make mistakes; vampire's make mistakes. I need to get back. I'll come back to meet this boy soon."

I blushed again, "Thank you. I owe you."

"No, Isabella, this is what family does for each other. Goodbye, my love, good luck."

Lydia kissed me on the cheek, and then she was gone. I really needed to learn how to do that.

After showering, I put on jeans, a tank top and an off the shoulder, black sweater, with ballet slippers. I did my makeup and hair. I did feel prettier. I took strength in my aunt's words. I would call him and figure this out. If Edward wanted to be together, I would deal with Rosalie, myself.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number Alice had already programmed in my phone. It wasn't Edward who answered, my stomach knotted.

"Umm, Dr. Cullen? This is Bella Swan. Is Edward available?"

"Please call me Carlisle."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for. Okay, Carlisle, can I talk to Edward?"

"Sure thing, Carlisle said. I heard a door opening and then Edward's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi," I said meekly.

"Bella, I'm…."

"Stop! I didn't need him to start apologizing. We needed to talk. "We need to talk about this in person. I don't want your families ears to hear this. It's not bad, I promise. I would just rather see you. Can you come over?" I held my breath waiting for his answer.

I heard Edward sigh in relief, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you soon."

"You will," and we hung up.

Now all I had to do was wait and hope he felt for me as I did for him.

(EPOV)

I watched Bella storm out of the hospital and despair as I've never know hit me. Could a dead heart, break?

She was right. Even if she hadn't been listening, I shouldn't have allowed Rose to go on the tangent she did. Jasper would never allow her to speak that way about Alice. I doubted Emmett would let another talk about Rose that way. Instead of setting her straight, I avoided the confrontation as per usual, at Bella's expense.

Who loves me.

Whom I love in return.

Vampires at the time of our change are frozen, our personality, characteristics, opinions, everything is how we are for the rest of eternity. There is only one exception to that when we fall in love when we meet our mate. A bond that is forged for eternity; they are the only ones who matter in the grand scheme of things. Our fates tied together. Eternally devoted, protective, blind to the opposite sex, we will do anything for them.

After Bella gave me the ring she made, and as we laid on the floor, carefully touching the other. Without much reason, her blood did not affect me at all, not in that way. I felt it; I felt myself change. Staring into the eyes of the one person I'd walk to the ends of the earth for. The one person I could not survive without. She tethered me to a new world. One where I didn't see myself like the solitary monster that I'd spent decades doing. Not if she could love me, not if she thought my soul was beautiful.

Now she's gone.

I lost her before I even had her.

The worst part is that I didn't know what to do. We hadn't declared ourselves. Although hearing her say she loved me, and she protected me, without even thinking about it seemed like a declaration on its own. Unspoken.

One that she regrets.

At any time, she could ride off into the sunset with someone like Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley, and they'd be able to kiss her without being afraid.

Suddenly I was furious.

Because so could I.

Ever since Alice had announced that I had found my mate, my family harped on me about my inability to hurt her, for that reason. I knew I couldn't even play fight with her like I do my brothers — the thought of hurting her tortures me.

But I'll never know

Because I let my sister push every button I have.

I needed a distraction, hitting something or running always helped, and so that's what I did.

xxxxx

Upon returning to the property, I heard Rose and fury took over.

"I heard about your falling out with the human. I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Rosalie said as if she was trying to say, 'I told you so.'

But that's not what happened, and that's not why. I slammed my hand, hard on the table. "Shut up, Rosalie. I don't want to hear you talk or even think about Bella, ever again. She is my mate, and she deserves to be treated as such!"

Rose's eyes grew wide and angry.

"Knew this would come, eventually," Jasper said to Alice.

I shot a glare at him.

"Honestly, Edward, I know how you feel about each other. I got it from you last night, and I felt her alteration this morning. She told you what she is, and just like us, it's irrevocable.

For as long as I have been with this family, you have allowed Rose to bully you—but now she's bullying your mate. Regardless if she heard, you don't let anyone speak about her that way, ever.

If you have a problem, Rose, you need to take it up with her. You're being petty and robbing Edward of the happiness he deserves. If you can't say it to her face that makes you look like a jealous, coward."

Rose laughed, menacingly, "Take it up with her? Are you serious? The puny human?"

Alice, Jasper, and I shared a laugh.

"If you only thought about anyone but yourself, you'd know what she is, Rose. Far from puny. Your unjust hate makes you ignorant, and foolish to think that highly of yourself." Jasper retorted.

Rose scoffed, "Just what is she that makes you think so?"

"She's not quite as human, nor as frail, as you think," I answered.

Carlisle and Esme came in closer to hear. I had only told Alice and Jasper. I knew I needed to talk to Carlisle and Esme in person, and Emmett was too close to Rose to understand.

"Bella is a witch. Magic has been passed down both of her bloodlines. She has been seriously trained from a young age in most areas of magic. Most of all, battle magic, she was trained as a warrior growing up. You are on equal footing. That was the last thing she said to me before leaving the hospital; if you have a problem with her Rose, she said to bring it on."

The room was silent.

"She came close to throwing Edward across the room today. He's right," Alice added.

"And you just believe her?" Rose was reaching now.

"Well, since I can read her mind when we touch, yes. Also, after I saw her make this for me, there was no doubt." I flashed the ring on my finger.

"What is that?" Carlisle asked, curious and concerned.

"Some sort of daylight ring. If it's on, I don't have to hide from the sun. I look no different than anyone else. She was also able to keep Alice out of her house with all the warding she does. Oh, and she also threw a physical shield over the two for us when the van almost hit her!"

Awe and envy crackled in the air, but no one dared to ask the question.

"She was planning on making most of you a ring too," I smirked at Rosalie. "But after she made mine, she lost the color in her face, and her nose started bleeding. It completely drained her. So, she agreed to one a day. I don't know about that anymore."

Dirty looks were shot at Rose who shook and bowed her head.

"So, what's your plan, Edward?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You two will make up, and she's your mate. Witch or not she's not immortal. Are you going to change her?"

"Rose, I don't even know where we stand! She is informed about what our life is like. I think that should be her choice!" I surprised myself saying that. This life was not one I believed anyone should be trapped in. Suddenly the idea of spending forever with her didn't sound so bad.

"What about the kids she'll never be able to have?" Rose knew exactly where to hit me.

"That's enough!" Esme almost yelled. I could count on one hand how many times that has happened.

"They will figure it out. Edward doesn't need your opinion, and he is your brother, he deserves your support. So, learn to deal with this, because she's his mate. That makes her family. We all enjoy her company; she's a lovely girl, and she makes Edward happy. If you have a problem, clearly Bella wants you to take it to her, we will not repeat this mistake."

_I'm so happy for you, Edward! You'll work it out! I know it. _Esme thought.

I walked out of the house to clear my head. I hated the way Rose could get to me. Of course, I want her with me forever. I wonder if she knows how powerful she would become if she did.

This was too soon to be thinking about. I needed Bella's forgiveness first. I needed to make sure she knew how I felt.

Carlisle was smiling when he walked outside and handed me my phone; I'd left it inside the house.

Bella was still upset but only wanted to talk to me in person. I changed my clothes and drove over to her house without saying goodbye.

xxxxxx

Bella looked stunning when she opened the door. She smiled a shy smile when she let me in. We walked into her living room and sat down.

"Bella…" I started.

"Wait, Please, let me say this…" she cut me off, looking for consent. I swallowed and nodded.

"Edward, I'm sorry. You risked exposure to save my life, and I didn't let you get a word in because I was so upset. I was more upset with Rosalie than anyone else, but I took it out on you. I just don't like people talking about me behind my back. I should have talked to you instead of threatening you and running away. Can you forgive me?" Bella's lips were trembling.

"Bella there is nothing to forgive. What Rose was saying was uncalled for and mean. She knows how to get to me, and since she's was changed, I have tried to avoid confrontations with her. But I was wrong to not stand up to her even if you didn't hear her.

Our family just talked about this, and it seemed like everyone agreed that if she has a problem that she should take it up with you. I told her I didn't want to hear another word or thought about you. Can you forgive me? I promise from now on, and I will protect you, no matter what."

Bella's forehead creased, "Of course I forgive you. You don't think I would brainwash you or your family, do you?"

"No! That was an absurd thing for her to say. She hates it when the attention is on someone else."

Bella nodded with a small frown and almost whispered, "What are we?"

I summoned my courage. "Bella, just like you, a vampire only find one true mate. It is the only thing that changes who we are inside. It's permanent and irrevocable. I felt that change happen last night. So, whatever you want, know that I love you, and you are my life now.

A tear slid down Bella's cheek, and she moved next to me, "that happened to me this morning. I love you too. I never thought this would happen, not here. But I'm glad it did."

"I'm going to kiss you now," I said, gathering more courage. I pushed my fears away and kissed Bella properly as if I was human again. She instinctually knew to avoid my teeth. Time meant nothing. Thirty minutes went by and because we could read each other's minds at that moment. Our will was about to snap.

_Wow! I love you. _Bella thought.

_As I love you. _I thought in return.

_We'll take things slow._

Relief washed over me.

After a minute of silence, Bella asked, "Edward, what did Rose mean when she said you couldn't give me what someone else could?"

"Mostly?" my shoulders sagged, "children."

Bella snorted and started laughing to my confusion.

"I don't want kids. I've always known that."

"You cannot be sure of that now."

"Yeah, I can. First, I would more than likely have twins, and no thank you. Second, I don't want to spend my life making sure that they are good, responsible people who learn to use magic responsibly. I am different from my family; I have no interest in training a younger generation magic.

I wouldn't want the council to have any say in how I live my life. It's bad enough already. My brother will have kids, I'm sure of it, and I'm fine being an aunt. I have thought about this quite a bit. I'm not my mother, brother, aunt or stepdad. I want to live life on my terms." She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "If things were reversed, would you leave me if I couldn't give you children?"

"No!" I almost snapped.

"Well, there you go. As for the inevitable immortality question. Can we just be us for a while? You know, figure out how to be in a relationship first? Graduate high school, maybe college? I can't imagine forever without you, but I want to be ready if I decide to do that. My brain has been so occupied, and I haven't thought it through."

Another wave of relief washed through me. "It will be your choice; you will always have a choice. I agree with you completely. I don't know what your life has been like so far, but maybe you should get some human experiences before you make up your mind."

"As long as you're with me. Can I ask you two more favors?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Sure,"

"Don't assume anything that Rose or Alice or Esme feel is how I will. Talk to me about it. Also, would you stay with me tonight? I know you don't sleep and I'm sure it will be terribly boring, but I'm not ready for you to leave yet."

I kissed Bella again, "I don't want to leave yet, either."

I also wanted to see if I could see her dreams. I would stay with her every single night if she wanted me to.

We spent the rest of the evening in relative silence, laying on her couch together and showing each other our experiences growing up. It was so unbelievably pleasant not to be the keeper of everyone's thoughts and not speak my own. With Bella, I could let her in, and she didn't judge me.

When her thoughts started to slow, we made our way to her bedroom. She didn't put on a show. She dressed as she did every night. Bella had an electric blanket; I was not sure why. Perhaps because of the drastic change in weather, but whatever the reason it allowed her to wrap herself around me, and I was able to view her dreams. With my eyes closed, it almost felt like I was sleeping myself.

The day started horribly, but at that moment, I was happier than I ever had been. The more time I spent with Bella, the happier I felt. For the first time in decades, I was optimistic, about life getting better.

**Thanks For Reading and your continued support! I know people don't like it when they are fighting, but you cannot have a relationship without some fights. Will Bella get into a physical fight with Rosalie? Perhaps. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Siblings

**A/N Hi all, this will probably be a short chapter because the next one will be exceptionally long. I know people wanted Rosalie to get what was coming to her, so I hope you enjoy.  
Once again, we will be switching points of view in this chapter.**

**Thank you for all that left reviews; they did impact this chapter directly. I also seem to be writing more than one chapter a week due to your support. I am been editing some of the gramatical errors. I won't catch everything.  
**

**Twilight is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I am just playing with her toys. All original characters belong to the author. **

(BPOV)

"Bella," I know you're awake," Edward sighed as I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head.

The whole mind-reading thing was a catch 22. We could read each other's thoughts, but only when we were touching. I liked keeping some thoughts to myself; I also enjoyed touching Edward.

"Bella," he chuckled.

"Fine!" I said, stalking off to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and put on clothes.

"Are you going to go to school today?"

I hadn't thought about it that much, but I needed to deal with someone, and since the sun was shining, I knew where she would be.

I shook my head, with a smug smile on my face, "I gotta call Charlie."

I grabbed my phone and assured Charlie that I didn't need to see Dr. Cullen again (But I would be soon.) That my head hurt, and I was tired, so I was going to hang out at home. He informed me that my car was likely totaled. I would have to buy another vehicle and deal with the insurance company. I knew that Edward would give me a ride to school until I found another. Perhaps a missile proof car? How annoying.

Edward looked at me, amused, "So…Rosalie huh? "

I knew what I wanted to do to her, but I still wasn't sure if it was the right thing. The thought of it made me very happy, however.

"I don't know if it's right or wrong. On the one hand, I need to stand up for myself. I need Rosalie to respect me, respect us. But I'm afraid what your family will think."

Edward scowled and cocked his head to the side, not understanding, "exactly what do you think they would think of you?"

I lowered my head, with a whisper, "they'd realize that I'm deadly. Except for Rosalie, you all seem to be so passive? I'm not, and I have a temper."

Edward barked a laugh, "Bella, I'm a vampire. We are deadly; it's in our nature. I know you don't want to kill her. My brothers and I have it out all the time."

I rolled my eyes, he didn't understand what I was talking about, but he would soon. There was no way around this. "but that's horsing around, Edward. I will be harnessing power from…." I looked away from his penetrating gaze… "other sources. I don't want to hurt her. I want her to know that she can't touch me. How fast do you heal, with, um… knives?"

Edward's eyes got wide "quickly but…."

I laughed and showed him what I was thinking of doing. Minimal pain, maximum embarrassment, and infuriating her, if given the opportunity.

He grinned, "I kind of like it."

"Assuming nothing goes wrong," I amended. Because anything could go wrong, I would need to be one hundred percent focused. I hoped our overprotective mates wouldn't try to get involved.

"We'll referee, Jasper and Alice can watch you. I can listen to Rose. They all agreed this was between you. I think even Carlisle, ever the scientist is curious about your gifts."

I smiled, thinking about the vision, "and what you saw me wearing? You don't think I look… I don't know… freaky?"

It was imperative that I went into battle feeling and dressing a certain way. I looked far more like a witch. I just hoped I wouldn't chase them all away.

"No, I think it makes you look more intimidating. Rose is going to try to provoke you. So, we can do this now, or let things be awkward until you settle this." Edward reasoned.

This was the first time I was hesitant about a fight because I never did anything half-way. Edward seemed confident, delighted even. So, this would have to happen today.

"Okay, I need to get dressed and head to the carriage house for a bit. Maybe you should give them some warning. Can you come back, though? I don't have a car." I snorted, Jesus that was yesterday.

"45 minutes?" Edward asked.

"Make it an hour, just in case. If she doesn't want to do this, that's fine too."

Edward laughed in anticipation; He was looking forward to it. "That's fine."

I kissed him goodbye and took down the shielding and warding around the carriage house. Throwing them back up once I was inside, I cast a circle and started preparing. I would be summoning and invoking things; one only does before they went to battle. I couldn't chance using my power. I would be on the embarrassing end of the equation, and it would take days to recover.

After forty minutes or so, I felt prepared, so I gathered what I needed to take with me and got dressed.

(EPOV)

Alice raised an eyebrow at me; something told me she would be taking bets. She was getting rather good of keeping me out of her head.

Soon I found myself surrounded by my family.

"I take it everything went well?" Esme asked, with only hope in her voice.

"Better than I imagined. She's a private person and doesn't like being talked about behind her back. It's not unreasonable." I shrugged.

"So, what does that mean?" Emmett asked he was nervous. He knew what was coming. Rosalie looked pissed.

I nudged him, "Well, that means you are going to have to take the time to get to know her and ask her questions. It's not that difficult. We may not have secrets between us, but her secrets are not mine to tell."

"Are you two…" Esme said, trying to disguise her delight.

I gave my mother the hope she's been looking for since Carlisle changed me, "We are very much together. We are also on the same page about everything."

Rose scowled.

"Rose, in the next hour, you need to decide whether you two are going to settle this. Either put up or shut up… really. We won't let you two fight to the death or serious injury—we will all have to referee, but if you back out. I don't want to hear anything from you again."

"She's willing to fight over this?" Jasper asked, somewhat impressed, "And you aren't worried."

"Because I'm not. If I thought true harm would come to either of them; I would do everything in my power to stop it."

Everyone looked at Rose, and I knew her pride wouldn't let her chicken out.

"Fine, she thinks she's so tough, let's see how tough she really is. Where are we doing this?"

I smirked, "The meadow, by the water. We are going to need privacy for this. I am going to change and pick Bella up."

I couldn't help the smug look on my face. As much as I knew Rose would try to provoke Bella. I had a feeling that Bella knew a whole lot about pushing buttons herself.

When the hour passed, I ran back to Bella's house, and she stunned me again. She looked like a different person, the person she showed me in her mind, but it was very different seeing it in person. Her long mahogany hair was French braided on both sides of her head, and she was wearing darker makeup; when she was someone who usually didn't wear much, she didn't need to.

I looked her up and down if my heart could speed up it would have. She was in a red and black striped tank top, black skirt with black leggings, knee-high doc martins, and a leather jacket. She was intimidating, and power was radiating from her.

"What you don't like it?" Bella's voice went up an octave.

"No, I do, it's just I've seen so many sides of you. I see the warrior now, and it's very sexy." I had no idea why, but it was.

She turned crimson and shook her head, "The only ones who have seen me like this is my family and sparring partners. I wasn't always dressed for battle when there was a need."

I ignored the questions on the tip of my tongue; she looked uncomfortable.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"You're really okay with this?" Bella asked in return.

"This has been decades in the making. I have faith in you."

Bella kissed me on the cheek with gratitude for the confidence I had in the outcome.

The five-minute drive was spent in silence, well almost. Bella was reciting something, too fast, and in another language, for me to understand. She was preparing. When she got out of the car, I could tell she was ready, unafraid. Her walk, her very presence was that of a soldier.

My family was waiting for us in the meadow. Bella surveyed the surroundings and smiled. I knew she was active with elemental magic; I saw part of her plan, so this was my gift to her in choosing the location.

Rose was directly across from her, but quite a bit back. All of the family gathered together and moved out of the battlefield.

Jasper shook his head, "wow, Edward. She's laser-focused and ready. It's been decades since I've seen someone with this sort of presence before a fight. Good job." He slapped my soldier. I knew Jasper would like Bella; they seemed to think a lot alike. Now that I didn't have to worry about him wanting to kill her, I hoped she would establish a friendship with Jasper and, real friendships with my family.

It was quiet for a moment; Rosalie was trying to find weak spots. Still not understanding, how and why she would be able to do this. Bella started, I noticed she had her hands to her side almost behind her back, and she was making odd movements with her fingers.

"I'm not one for cowards. People who are only able to talk shit behind your back. Is that why you are so silent? Because deep down in your vain, resentful, hateful self, you are nothing but a petty coward."

Emmett almost stopped everything, but Carlisle stopped him.

Rose scoffed, "who do you think you are? You've been here a week and have already caused this family more turmoil than we've had in decades! Now you think you can join us, willy-nilly?"

Bella put up one shoulder, cocked her head, and smiled, "Yeah, pretty much. Edward is my mate. If you don't like that, well, tough shit. I know that this is jealousy driving all of this. He doesn't find you attractive, so how could he possibly find me attractive? Would you push him and try to intimidate me out of your own vanity? Sacrifice his happiness so you can be the fairest of them all? What's wrong with you? Sorry sweetheart, but the ugly inside you, makes you hideous on the outside."

Alice tried to hold in a laugh. Bella knew how to cut to the quick.

"And what do you know about Edward? What does he want? How can you possibly make him happy?" She had a smug look on her face, and it pissed me off. Carlisle had to stop me from getting involved this time.

She rolled her eyes, "I know more than you might think. And because I do share some of Edward's talent, I'd like to know what the hell is wrong with you? Look at this life you have! A loving family, your husband, your mate who would do anything for you. It doesn't look like you are hurting financially for doing nothing but attending high school. How can you disrespect your husband and father for all intents and purposes, when he kept you from dying? DYING" Bella punctuated the word.

Everyone was trying to hide their own smiles; we've wanted to say that to her for as long as we've known her.

Bella went on, "Rosalie, it was this life or death. No babies, no whatever fantasy you've conjured up to resent Carlisle for; just death."

"You know nothing," Rose growled louder.

Bella was playing her like a fiddle. Jasper was smiling at how impressive she was. He was thinking strategically and pondering what she was going to do next.

Bella answered very matter of factly, "I know you covet Edward for no other reason than you can. I know you say things just to hurt him. I've known way too many people like you."

"And the children you won't have. When you hate him for that, I'll be here to tell you both I told you so. You are a waste of time and space." Rose had no idea how off the mark she was. It was sad how right Bella was when I never noticed.

Bella took in a deep breath, Jasper smiled. She was doing something with her hands now and reciting something when she threw her arms straight out at Rosalie, and a burst of energy went flying and smacked Rosalie. She wasn't injured, she seemed stunned, her eyes closed but twitching. This went on for a minute.

"They are both fine," Jasper calmed the anxiety of the six of us.

"You see, I don't want what you want. I don't want your dream life, and thank god. I got a bit of how you think," Bella made a face of disgust as she tapped her temples. I wondered what the hell she had just done.

The family turned their eyes at Rose anxiously as she tried to use her speed to charge at Bella.

"Stop!" Bella commanded, and Rose was frozen. She could talk, she could hear and see everything, but she couldn't move a muscle. Fright was now upon her face.

Bella sauntered up to Rosalie and walked around her, an inch away from her face she whispered, "Now, we can do this the easy way." Bella redirected her hands and threw Rose against a tree, still frozen in place. "Or the hard way." She finished.

Shocked, before I had time to register what she was doing, Bella pulled out two knives from her boots and threw one on each side of Rose's face. She pulled out a third knife from a sheath attached to the back of her skirt and threw it, hitting the tree an inch above Rose's head. My family really didn't know what to do, Bella so far hadn't hurt Rose other than tossing her against a tree, which was nothing.

Bella's face was hard, and her walk was aggressive. Jasper smiled again. Bella removed the knives, putting them back where they came from, and got close to her face again, "know that you never be able to get close to me. You will show your family and me some respect. You will leave Edward alone, without your vitriol. Because Rosalie, THAT was the easy way."

Bella concentrated on Rose's face until the wind picked up, and water from the river came up in a wave, hovering as Bella backflipped far away enough not to get wet.

"Time for you to cool down." The water crashed down and soaked Rosalie head to toe. She was no longer frozen.

They stared at each other, and I saw the face of respect, but Rosalie shrieked about being wet and then ran to the house.

Just like that, it was over.

Alice was collecting cash. I couldn't believe anyone would bet against Alice.

But Bella's eyes went wide, and she looked terrified. "GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!" Her lips trembled; she did something too fast for me to see. I looked around, and all of us were in the house with the doors shut and locked.

"What the…" Emmett barely got out before I flew out the door.

There was a man, a muscled man in our yard, looking very angry, and confused. Bella was making those hand gestures again, but this time, she did something that made him fly twenty feet back. He landed on his feet."

"No!" She yelled.

It was a bit like watching Jasper and Alice spar. He was throwing the same sort of attack at her, but she anticipated his movement and with what I could only call incredible acrobatic skills. He didn't hit her once.

Everything was telling me to stop this, but Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, "she's holding her own. You'll distract her."

Now they were close enough that Bella punched him in the ear, knocking him off-kilter for a moment. That seemed to be a signature move. Gabe groaned in frustration when she landed the punch.

"Stop!" She yelled.

But he didn't, and they started circling each other, arguing but I couldn't understand it because they were speaking in a different damn language! Which seemed to do no good.

Bella dodged a punch and drove her fist into his stomach. He swung at Bella's face, grazing her.

I started to growl.

"You'll never learn, jerk face!" Bella yelled, and my family had a hard time registering that statement.

He tried to kick her side, but she dodged him again, elbowing him in the face. But then he punched Bella in the ribs.

Jasper and Emmett had to restrain me.

Bella landed a low uppercut below his belly button and swept his legs out from underneath him. When he fell, Bella jumped directly on top of him and put a knife to his throat.

"I told you to stop! You don't understand! If you hurt any of them, I will never forgive you! Take me somewhere we can talk!" Bella screamed.

Just like that, they were both gone.

The collective shock of my family was intense. Nobody said anything.

"Damn it's a good thing Rose didn't get close enough to fight hand to hand," Emmett said in awe.

"She's a soldier. No move was uncalculated. She was assessing his weak points as she was flying through the air to avoid getting hit." Jasper said, amazed.

"Edward, who was that?" Carlisle asked.

"That was her twin brother, Gabriel." I let out a sigh of relief, and I put his face to the memories she showed me, "he probably saw her fighting a hostile vampire, with six others standing to the side. He thought she was in danger. Although the fight between them is beyond me." I said, trying to process everything I had just seen. In all my time as an immortal, I had never witnessed such a display of power and skill. She certainly was deadly, but it looked like everyone had a lot of respect for her because of that.

"He's a big dude, and Bella kicked his ass," Emmett added.

"They learned together, although she didn't use much magic. She seems to avoid it if she can. It can take a lot out of her." I guessed.

"Where did she go?" Esme asked, concerned.

"New York," Alice piped up.

"Ah," I sighed with relief again, "where her brother and aunt live."

I got a text message at that moment

**Sorry about that. Family drama. Uh, don't know when I'll be back, but when I come back, you should be prepared to meet Lydia and Gabriel. Love you. -B**

Oh, God.

_**I'm just glad you are okay. Very impressive, Miss Swan. Can't wait to meet your family. I hope they feel the same. I love you too. -E, **_I lied.

**They'll love you because I do. It's just that simple. I'll keep you updated. -B**

"Oooh, time for Bella to face the music." Emmett joked.

I felt a little sick, "I suppose, she did tell her aunt yesterday."

"My God, I have never witnessed anything like that. Her gifts, her physical prowess." Carlisle shook his head; he had been alive for over 300 years, so that said something. He was impressed.

"The only time she felt fear was when she knew her brother was coming and threw us all inside the house. She felt fear for us. After that, she was not going to give up until he was on the ground; he only got two punches in!" Jasper was happier than I've seen him in a long time. A fellow soldier, he thought, it felt nice to have someone who didn't cheat like I did, or just come at him with raw strength like Emmett.

"Yeah, you should have been on the other end of it," Rose said with a smirk.

"You okay, Rosie?" Emmett asked, incredulously.

"You saw, she didn't hurt me, she showed me she could," Rose answered.

I was confused, "What did she do to you during that first attack. It didn't seem to hurt you."

"She pummeled me with her thoughts and took some of mine. Her thoughts had emotions tied to them. I saw... I felt her intentions. They were protective of everyone, including me. She showed me the moment you stopped the van, from her eyes, her thoughts. When she realized shielding you wasn't intentional, you are a part of her, and instantly knew that she loved you and always will. She showed me how much my words hurt her.

I shouldn't have charged at her, that's why she threw me around like a rag doll," Rose snorted and laughed, "and threw knives at my head. She earned my respect. You have my blessing, Edward. I know she'll protect this family with her life."

I smiled. Rose didn't like to make big productions, so the look on my face was enough understanding.

"And then she dumped river water all over you. You must admit, she knew precisely what she was doing. Bella was trying not to hurt you. Imagine if she was." Jasper said thoughtfully.

_I've killed people._

_So, have I._

I shook my head, dislodging any judgment.

"She protected us all from her brother attacking us for real." Alice quipped and smiled. "I've got work to do," She danced out of the room, blocking her thoughts again.

Rose put her hand on my shoulder, "Edward, she'll be back, she loves you way too much not to."

"No, moping! Edward, this would have come sooner or later!" Jasper nudged me.

"But I get the feeling her brother won't approve."

Emmett laughed, "her father is the chief of police, whose best friends are the mutts, and you are worried about approval from her brother?"

Carlisle laughed at that, "I forgot that Chief Swan is her father. Certainly, an interesting situation. From everything I have seen, she can handle it. She commands respect, and most of the time, she gets it."

Jasper nodded, "Didn't you see that badass girl out there? Does it seem like she lets anyone tell her what to do? Bella made him take her away so nobody would get hurt. She's your mate, and she's family. TRUST in that."

I nodded in agreement and went up to my room. I knew Jasper was right. She wouldn't have texted me to let me know she was okay if she wasn't going to come back. Even if it meant I had to impress her brother. I started processing all the memories she showed me of them growing up. I had to admit; it was nice to know that she really did have someone watching over her, because if she had seven hostile vampires. I shuddered at the thought. Maybe that would be what would comfort him. Gabriel seemed to have a strong dislike for Chief Swan. It was an interesting family dynamic that is for sure.

With Bella, I never knew what was next, what the next hour, the next day would look like; I was okay with that if she was by my side.

**A/N I am sure some will wonder why she went so easy on Rosalie. Bella had already formed an attachment to the rest of his family, and she wanted Rose to respect her, not loathe her. She got what she wanted to say out, and she scared the crap out of her. Despite her flaws, when it comes down to it, Rose is always protective of her family, seeing Bella's ability to stand up to her, and fight her brother illustrating the point of what she was telling Rose in the first place. **

**Why did she go after her brother so hardcore? Because she had to assert dominance. Siblings do that. Bella's weapons talent did not come from just anywhere. I am sure he was gobsmacked that she was fighting him in the first place. Of course, she wouldn't have slit his throat. That was an "I win" move. **

**I will be giving you an idea of why he is the way he is very soon. (hint: it has something to do with why their mom died.)**

**So, this chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. There is still quite a story to be told. Family drama will be the least of Bella and the Cullen's problems. **

**What did you think? Do you think the Cullens will be able to charm Charlie, Gabriel, and Lydia? How do you think Billy Black is going to handle the witch and vampire couple. So much fun coming! **

**Please read and review. Let me know your thoughts. They help! Thanks for all your support!**


	9. What is Right and What is Wrong

**A/N: Before the story hops back into events that occurred in Twilight – Bella is going to have to come clean and make informed choices. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. They help me stay motivated to continue writing. **

**Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer; I am merely playing with her toys. Original Characters are the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended.**

"Gabriel!" I screamed again, "STOP IT!" his large, inset eyes were looking at me and burning with rage.

"Isabella!" Lydia screeched, "get that knife away from your brothers' neck!"

I looked around and realized I was in the upper east side of Manhattan and not in Forks. I didn't sheath the knife, but got up slowly, waiting for Gabriel to attack me again.

He did not.

I winced, feeling the punches to my jaw and ribs he landed.

"Oh! You're swelling up! Not much I can do for bruising, but I'll get you some ice. You two are idiots. You need ice too, Gabe." Lydia shook her head as she walked into the kitchen.

Gabe was still silent and glaring, but he would not attack me again. I put the knife away, grabbed my cellphone out of my jacket before I laid it down on the couch, and sent Edward text's letting him know I was okay, and that I'd be back home. I had family drama on my own to deal with now.

Gabriel and I are fraternal twins. We both have dark hair that gets curly if grown out, but that's about where the similarities stop. He's about a head taller than me, and he's got such deep-set blue eyes that his eyelashes touch the skin under his brows. He isn't pale like I am. He thrived in the valley of the sun. Always tanned, never burned. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. Despite being a guardian, he was built more like a boxer than a weightlifter. Gabriel was in the middle between Edward, who was taller, muscular but lithe, and Emmett, who is a muscled giant.

He was a formidable opponent when it came to hand to hand combat. All my friends used to comment about his back being sexy. I wouldn't know-I thought it was gross they would even talk about him in front of me that way. Gabe had always been so focused. Nobody ever caught his eye or mine for that matter. Back then, at least.

We made a good team; his strengths compliment my weaknesses and vice versa. He can run fast, but he cannot move as quickly as me; because when I moved; I made sure nobody could anticipate where I would land next. My mom enrolled me in gymnastics when I was tiny. When I started my battle training, I had the basics nailed, and Phil taught me how to tweak the moves to work in both a defense and offensive capacity. Despite my clumsiness, I took great care in learning this skill.

Practicing being an acrobat is still one of my favorite things to do just for the heck of it. I like the rush. Since I am so short, I was not trained like a typical fighter. I had to find my strengths. I am very good at blocking and dodging, waiting for an opportunity to close in and utilize my elbows and knees. If I can get close enough, it's usually an easy win for me, just like it had been earlier. Gabriel wasn't always as focused as I was when he fought, because he had raw strength behind him. I had to be strategic; losing my focus meant getting beat up. Then there were weapons, outside of guns, they were my specialty. Many times, it came down to keeping someone far enough away from me, as I did with Rosalie, that it never comes to blows.

Knives and magic were always my favorite combination. Although I still have fun with a bow and arrow, swords, and many other silly weapons, I became proficient in; as my brother was growing into his role. I mentioned before; I am highly competitive. Having the tools at my disposal that I did is what made me a formidable fighter. I was hungry to learn.

If I had wanted to hurt Rosalie or was at all worried that she would seriously hurt me; I wouldn't have brought knives. I know how to kill a vampire.

When Phil died, Gabe and I went into the training room to grieve, and by grieve, we beat the crap out of each other. Phil taught me the moves, but Gabe gave me the experience. It was his way of making sure I knew how to protect myself in every way possible. Gabriel will never know how lucky I feel, having him as a brother.

I walked to the window in my aunt's ornate dining room. She had a large dining table, which might seem odd since she usually lived alone. Council business was conducted here. The New York skyline was a sight I lost myself in often. Until I sensed, I was no longer alone in the room. I turned around to see Gabe and my Aunt staring at me.

Gabriel hadn't always been so hard. When Phil died, his shell became tough to crack, and now with our mom gone, any traces of my loving, good-humored brother was gone. Looking at him made my stomachache with grief; it was almost like I lost him too.

"What the hell! Ella? You were fighting a vampire, with your back turned to six others! How did you think I would respond to that? You fought me to protect them! What's wrong with you? I was there to help! Instead, I got a knife to my throat."

Lydia gave me an '_I told you so'_ look_. _

"Let's go sit in the living room. This isn't council business. It's a long story too."

"You've been there for less than two weeks!" he yelled.

"Relax!" I snapped back and sat on the recliner, waiting for everyone else to sit down as well. My brother sat across from me; my aunt looked like she was doing her best to disappear. "I told you to stop, you didn't listen, you never listen—you gave me no choice.

I wasn't fighting Rosalie per se. I was having a talk with her in the way she would understand. She learned not to mess with me, the only offensive maneuver she made was trying to come straight at me, and I'm sure she regretted that. I won the argument and respect."

My aunt smiled, looking like she was clapping internally because I stood up for myself.

"But why were you fighting in the first place?"

Lydia laughed and tried to cover it with a cough.

I huffed a bit and tried to figure out how to explain this to him, why did this feel so hard? "Gabriel, we have a lot of experience in many things, far beyond our years. Limited experience in others and we did not have the best of role models for some of those things. Like love and relationships in general. But I met someone—and he's the one, my soul mate, we love each other."

"Ella, stop changing the subject, that's all fine and well if that's true, but not what we are talking about."

Lydia walked into the kitchen to keep from laughing.

"It is."

Gabe raised his eyebrows, he looked confused. "erm, the guy I fell in love with, Edward, well, he's a vampire. He was one of those vampire's you saw. They don't live like a coven; they are family and his family only drinks the blood of animals. I was fighting his sister. By the way."

Gabriel got up and looked out the window with his arms crossed. He shook his head, "Really? Ella? He's not even alive! And he would let you fight his sister? Was he not at all concerned? That doesn't sound like something your mate let you do, especially a vampire!"

"He has faith in me, unlike you. It was never a fight that would have ended up in serious injury or death; that's what they were all doing out there- refereeing. It was between her and me. She was talking smack behind my back. I scared her; she didn't even come close to me. Respect was earned, now it's over. It's about being a team, not a tyrant."

He slammed his hand down on the window seal, "It's not right! It goes against the laws of nature!"

"No, quite the contrary, dear brother. I think this only gives more evidence toward the origin of vampires, and how we are closely related. How can it be against nature if I can love him? Or be altered by him? If love is a gift from nature in the first place? How else could he love me back when we both will only fall in love once. There was no built-in animosity, no need to instantly be defensive."

Gabe turned around and his gaze penetrated mine, his voice was low and dangerous, "Do you want to die? Because that is going to be your fate, if you become one of them, you are going to die either way."

I was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Ella, the vampire's more so than any other supernatural species, even us, have a governing body that is very strict and lives in absolutes. No human is to know about them. The Volturi will kill you or turn you if they find out. They may kill him. I'm willing to bet they'd turn you because of the witch twins."

"What are you talking about?" I repeated.

"You should have had this talk with him. He should have told you about the Volturi. All I know is that you have put us all in danger. Good lord Ella, if they figure out what you are, see your gifts as a human, knowing that they will increase exponentially, manifesting into unfathomable power. Power no longer limited to astral charts and physical weakness. They will either covet you as they do, Alec and Jane or see you as a threat."

"I don't believe you. You won't even give Edward a chance! I didn't see you pop in when I was about two seconds away from being crushed to death by a van in an icy parking lot. Edward was the one who saved my life; you'd be planning my funeral right now if it weren't for him!

You are such a hypocrite; we aren't normal humans, we don't even smell like them. His family is peaceful, funny, entertaining, loving, and they have welcomed me. Now that things are settled with Rose, it will be even better. He loves me, Gabriel. Why do you feel like we are superior? Vampires, werewolves, shifters, and witches are all human but something more."

"If his family is so welcoming, ask them if you pose a threat to them with the Volturi. Ask them about the witch twins. Decide if you are willing to love him to death."

My hands balled up; I was ready to punch him. I decided against it, getting up to put my jacket back on. "You are unbelievable! Edward loves me. The bond forged between us is not one that can be broken by absence, distance, or time. He is as irreversibly altered as I am. I will always belong to him, and he will always be mine!

Lydia, I want to go home. I can take care of myself. I hope you have a great birthday without me." I stormed out of the living room and waited for my aunt in the kitchen.

"Lydia," I shouted again, impatiently.

She appeared at that moment, put her arms around my shoulder, and I was back home.

"That could have gone better," Lydia murmured, "Isabella, I know what your mother would say about all this. Get the information, all of it before you make any choices, don't make any choices without talking to Edward about them, don't rush anything. Don't forget; he's the one, you are his. I am confident Renee would rather have you happy for eternity than lonely for a lifetime. I'll talk to Gabriel. I wish you weren't so angry with each other, not on your birthday."

"Well, I would love it if you and Gabe could come over next weekend, but I'll have guests, you are of course, welcome to come alone."

"Isabella…just… I'm sorry that you are in this place. Gabe should be happy for you and accept Edward. Knowing what that boy did to save you, speaks volumes about his character. I'm going to get back before he destroys the apartment. I'll see you this weekend, I promise, and I love you."

She was gone, and I was confused. But I wouldn't let speculation ruin everything. I needed clarity.

I picked up my phone and dialed Edward. I wasn't quite ready for a Cullen family meeting, so he was coming over solo. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I wasn't scared of the Cullen's, but I wondered if they should fear me?

I pulled the last pin out of my hair, letting it spill over my shoulders when Edward walked up to the door. He looked like he had been running his hands through his hair all afternoon. His eyes were lighter than before, but he still looked upset.

"I haven't been gone that long. You look worried," I prodded.

"I thought that…." Edward looked around the room. I forgot I told him that he would be meeting my family. "You look beautiful by the way."

My cheeks turned pink, "um, thanks and well, my aunt will be around this weekend for my birthday, you can meet her then. I plan on celebrating here. Well, after Charlie leaves, she will pop in."

"It didn't go well. I take it?" Edward guessed successfully. "Wait, are you going to tell Charlie that you have a boyfriend?"

"It could have gone better, my brother is a worrier, and he sent me back here seeking answers. And I plan on acting like your girlfriend tomorrow; this is Forks, so, he may know before we have a chance to tell him."

Edward put his hands in his pockets, looking worried but nodded. I got on my tippy toes, and put my arms around his neck, nuzzling him with my nose. I assured him, "I may not know as much as I thought. Gabriel is just going through something and shutting me out. I love you, and his attitude changes nothing between you and me."

"I love you too, Bella."

We joked around a bit before things got serious. I thought it was hilarious; he thought buying me a car for my birthday was no big deal. I had money of my own. I'd have to own up to him how I did. I suspected he was familiar with my methods; I still didn't want anyone to think that I was with him for any other reason than love. Regardless, he insisted on taking me to school for the rest of the week and car shopping sometime in the next seven days.

xxxxxx

"Okay, I guess I need to know more about vampires, specifically the Volturi. I need to know something, am I putting you in danger by being around you? If the Volturi find out about me, that is." I looked at Edward sitting across from me in the kitchen for answers, as I was sure he would have them. I needed to tack on "and who are Alec and Jane? And why are they such a big deal?"

The tortured look on Edward's face told me that maybe Gabriel was right. Now I was scared.

(EPOV)

I cleared my throat, "To your first question; you aren't a normal human, and you are part of our world. There are no written laws, but since you were already quite educated about our kind, you sensed us immediately, there was no breach. It's a grey area, I guess. I don't know what your brother knows; he probably knows more than me. I'm sorry, I'm confusing you aren't I?"

Bella nodded, "what are they?"

"They are the equivalent of royalty in the vampire world. They reside in their city- Volterra, Italy. They have controlled that city for three thousand years, since the time of the Etruscans. As time passed, more and more vampires were born into a world where the Volturi existed as benevolent governors. Slowly the Volturi became accepted because of their own positive, self-created definition. Many were created and indoctrinated and let loose to create covens all over the world. The Volturi became an accepted force for good." I sighed, "but you brought up Jane and Alec. I am not sure how much you know about them, but they are considered the most formidable and prominent members of the guard. Around 800 AD, Jane and Alec, twins, were on the verge of being burned at the stake for being witches and had psychic abilities as humans that were greatly intensified by their vampire form. After their incursion, the Volturi's power became virtually unassailable.

Generally, the Volturi do not keep vampires of the world on close supervision. If a human were to discover the truth about vampires and remain silent, likely, the Volturi would never know and leave the vampire responsible and the human with knowledge alone. They are only concerned with breaches that lead to widespread awareness in the human world. Individual news stories, books, or movies might pique their interest.

As of now, despite Carlisle's close friendship with Aro – I am confident if he finds out about our family, he would perceive us as a threat, with or without you if you include the Denali's up north our family has 13 members in total, five who are gifted. Some of us having talent, Aro would probably kill for. But we are usually so under the radar, and I have a hard time thinking of why they would track us down.

Do you have a higher authority you have to answer to?"

Bella sighed, "the council, but I don't care about what they have to say. Both my Aunt and my Brother are on it. I was supposed to be, but I turned it down. The worst, the very worst they would do is bind someone's magic, and that's extremely rare. They would never kill anyone. Once someone is dead, they would cut their ties to our world to be in yours, and the council would be helpless. Like with Jane and Alec; if they are that bad, they would have been bound. Once the lifeline is cut, they are drawing power from within their indestructible form. I should have asked my aunt what the relationship is like, and they must know something if my brother identified the only witches in their guard. Wouldn't they be afraid of some retaliation, if they know of the council? Because there would be retaliation, even if Gabriel hated my guts, they would not let that go unpunished. We've kept our existence a secret, from the world, but probably not from those who make the rules. It would be risky for them; they have ruled so long for a reason. They cannot be stupid enough to think there would be no consequence's." Bella said as she shrugged.

"Perhaps in your case, given your relation. But I am curious as to why your brother wanted you to talk to us about it. What question did he want you to ask?"

Bella looked down, "he wanted to know if I am loving you to death."

I was struggling to find the right answer. "Conjecture is all we have, but that doesn't mean we cannot search for answers. I know Carlisle and Jasper would be happy to help, that is their specialization."

"He wanted me to ask about my powers manifesting, should I decide to become immortal," Bella said, hesitantly.

"I imagine that you would be one of the most powerful vampires' alive. It depends on your transition, but if you turned today; you would undoubtedly have offensive gifts like Jane and Alec, which ones I do not know. You would have defensive talent as a shield. I am sure you would have at least one mentally based gift; not related to fighting. Perhaps an empath because you can heal. Your dreams could manifest in a robust psychic gift, and given that you can read my mind, and others if you want to, well you could very well have something much stronger than what I have. Or the combination of all three, in some way; which would be kind of cool.

It also has to do with how you feel about the idea of becoming immortal. Why you would want to become one makes a difference, I believe. Yes, your power would be hard to learn, hard to control, but Carlisle helped me. You have a tremendous amount of control already with the way your mind works. I wouldn't worry about that too much. We haven't had any trouble with the Volturi as a family before. There's no reason to think we would now. I don't think it's worth making drastic changes over. We tend to deal with things together."

Bella smiled and gulped, "You're probably right. My brother was hitting me where it would hurt. I don't want to put your family in danger."

"You won't," I said, smiling at her.

But I couldn't know that, maybe right now. Things change; they were always changing.

The way she phrased, 'loving you to death' bothered me.

Was he telling her to leave me because she will get me killed? Or I will get her killed? Did they have some relationship with the Volturi? Would he give up his sister? I shook that thought out of my head, he might be mad at her, but he didn't drop in today to get into a fight with her. He came to save her. He wouldn't do that to her.

Would he do that to us? That was a different question entirely.

"I don't know how you feel about immortality; but other than Alice and Jasper, we were all going to die unless Carlisle turned us. You have a choice; you even have a choice to die if, for some reason, something horrible happened to you." I didn't want to say that, but I needed her to answer me.

Bella scowled, "I would want you to save me if that happens."

"Duly noted," I smirked.

"Come, sit with me, I'll show you if you want to see it," Bella said, smiling.

"I want to see it," I said, sitting down on the couch, pulling Bella to my lap. She leaned against me, and I leaned back against the sofa. I wrapped my arms around her. She found the space in the crook of my neck where she fit just perfectly. First, she replayed the fight with Rosalie, from her point of view. It was kind of shocking how she thought out each step, and I could tell she truly scared Rosalie, and earned her respect.

Then I felt her terror when she knew her brother was coming. She threw us and locked us in the house for a reason. She couldn't be distracted. She was small, without the advantage of muscle over her brother, but Bella was impossibly hard to anticipate, and once she closed in on him, she knew she had won although her face did have a bruise on it.

"You sure you want to hear this?"

I nodded, and she closed her eyes again and replayed everything.

"So, your aunt likes me?" I joked

"My aunt adores you. I don't know what's wrong with him. He is so cryptic since our mom died. I don't even know what killed her exactly. I intend on finding out. But Gabriel has turned inward, and I won't give up my plans; I can't grieve the way we grieved over Phil."

"How was that?"

"We pretty much didn't leave the training room other than to eat or sleep. We beat the crap out of each other. Gabe became proficient with guns. I learned how to incorporate, weapons, magic, and hand to hand combat. In the end, we had come out of our grief by being ready for anything." Bella closed her eyes and showed me how he helped- days of grief taken out on punching bags resulting in bloody and bruised knuckles — learning to throw knives with precision, using a bow and arrow as a weapon.

"I either need people to be unable to get near me, that is how I handled Rosalie. I knew what could happen if she got her hands on me. Although, I would have been far more prepared for that possibility if I didn't know neither you nor Emmett would ever let it get that close.

Otherwise, I must get in close and not stop until I've won. Most witches aren't like us; they are somewhat unable to defend themselves only using magic. It can drain your body, your soul sometimes and you only get a few shots in. I had exhausted Gabe by the time I got near him. He had expended so much energy trying to take me out in the air. I think that's one of the reasons he's mad at me. I took the training and time we spent together and threw it out the window for a year of being average, but I used it against him to defend your family."

"Thank you for having faith in me today. That couldn't have been easy to watch."

"No, it wasn't. Jasper was the one who was monitoring you. You would have thought you were his kin; he found a fellow soldier. He and Emmett kept me from interfering when he hit you in the ribs."

_It's all going to be okay, Edward. One way or another. I promise I won't let him get to you if you can tell me the truth; the truth I can handle but not lies. I will not put up with being lied to. _

I agreed and threw Bella over my shoulders so she could get ready for bed. We had school the next day.

Bella's dreams were bizarre. They all felt real, prophetic. She never explained what her dream gift was like, and I had a feeling I was about to find out. Most of the happy dreams were about us, as a couple, our future. Bella was graduating high school, going to college, getting married, and eventually becoming immortal. There was a montage feeling to these dreams.

The disturbing ones had to do with her family. She had more than one where her brother made her choose between him or me. It broke my heart, even though she wanted me every time. The grief she felt because her brother was unwilling to give his blessing was overwhelming. She never wavered; it was bittersweet. As soon as he turned his back on her, she would see her aunt, Charlie, and my family accepting her with open arms. Bella considered it an acceptable exchange. Not that she wouldn't do anything, almost anything to fix it.

In another dream, Charlie, Renee, Lydia, and Gabriel were trying to convince her that she was a monster, deadly, that she wouldn't fit in with my family, only with the bloodthirsty Volturi. I knew she was wrong, but I understood the insecurity. Probably more than anyone else. She was no monster.

Bella had a happy vampire dream, and her beauty struck me and shocked me at the same time. She was dreaming of precisely what she would look like if she became immortal. She dreamt about what that life would look like; it was nice to see. Now, Bella's hopes and dreams were becoming my own.

She had a few things on her mind. I know from what she said to her brother today, and in her dreams, she was confident in wanting a future with me. It felt like Bella was satisfied that she would end up like me, just unsure of when. The human experiences she dreamt about, all of them were things I had never experienced either. Human or not, she wanted to experience them with me.

Her dreams were like seeing into her innermost fears and desires. The family drama, how she sees herself, but our future felt solid. She wanted eternity with me. I was making a list of all that she wanted to do before then. Because of the ring, she made for me; I could do them all with her.

Bella sighed contently, snuggling in closer to me, she mumbled that she loved me in her sleep. There was another sizable bonus in staying over and seeing into her dreams; my mate was wrapped around me and smiling in her sleep.

Tomorrow would start the onslaught of thoughts about my family and me because of our couple status. Although I wasn't looking forward to it- I wanted the boys that followed her around to know that she is mine and Bella was worth every single thought I'd have to endure.

**A/N Next up! Forks Gossip and Invitations. Yes, Mike Newton is that stupid to try, or he is delusional. It's fun. Thanks to everyone who hung in with me to this point. I will be going in and out of certain events that happen in Twilight. Thank you so much for your support. Your reviews, favorites, and follows keep me motivated to write and help the direction of the story. Next chapter should be up soon. **


	10. Complications

**A/N Thank you so much for the feedback! The reviews I have received, and the resulting conversations mean so much. You guys are the best! Sorry, it took me so long to get this one done. I hope you find it entertaining. This chapter is exclusively Bella's point of view, but we will get Edward's take on everything that happens after.**

**Again, Stephanie Meyer is the owner of the Twilight world and all its characters. All original aspects are the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended. **

Edward looked so pleased with himself, and it was a refreshing change. I liked seeing him proud of his accomplishments. "Did you have fun?" I already knew the answer.

"Far more than I anticipated!"

"Good, I'm glad. We'll have to do this again."

Edward agreed emphatically.

The alarm went off on my watch. It was time to feed Charlie and introduce him, officially, to my Edward. "Time to meet the parent!" I felt a little queasy.

"Everything is going to be great. Don't worry so much; you're going to give yourself an ulcer," Edward shot me his half-smile, "just grab my hand if you are worried about anything and I'll give you an update."

I swallowed hard but nodded. I went to grab my purse and the food out of the fridge when I saw Edward bringing in large boxes, "where did those come from?"

"They were sitting on the porch; we must have been too busy to notice the delivery guy. It looks like Gabriel sent them, from Phoenix."

I knew what he was doing, and the space in my heart where I keep my family ached. He was cleaning out the house, getting it ready to sell. He shipped my stuff instead of bringing it to me. We must be a lot worse off than I thought. Gabe is my brother, and he cannot stay mad at me forever. That's was my mantra.

After all the boxes were inside, my insanely fast boyfriend was at the car with the passenger door already open. Edward took the food from me as I got settled.

I have to admit, Edward's driving scares the hell out of me, and so I had to close my eyes to prepare for my death. The upside of that is that my thoughts didn't stray. When Edward slowed down, and I heard gravel underneath the tires, I opened my eyes. My Dad's cruiser was there, but there was a truck I did not recognize.

I looked at Edward to see if he had any insight, and I saw something in his eyes that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit frantic.

Edward forced a smile, "nothing, really, just, complications."

"Who?"

Edward was silent, and I wasn't sure why.

"Dammit Edward, who?"

He forced a smile, "Ephraim's heirs, Billy and Jacob Black."

I stiffened, my first encounter with the Quileutes. This should be interesting… not. I tried to place Billy and Jacob but I couldn't, my time in Forks was virtually memory free. "Does that mean there is a mutt inside my father's home?" I noticed my voice had gone up an octave.

Edward concentrated, "hmmm. Billy, no. Jacob, not yet."

"Should I cancel?"

"Bella," Edward made sure to look me in the eyes, his voice, dangerous, "we don't run. He's your father, and I am your boyfriend."

I lifted a shoulder and grimaced, "alright, if you are okay with it."

As soon as I said the word "alright," my door was opened, and the food disappeared from my hands. "Let's both take in a dish." Oh, Edward was going to be a suck-up tonight.

I knocked twice and walked into the house, "Dad!" I squeaked, feeling the need to hug him, clearly making him uncomfortable.

"Well, hey there Bells, you got here just in time. I'm starved."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you are, you would be at the diner right now if we weren't coming over."

Jacob snickered.

I didn't need to feel insecure; Edward was right, this was the house I was raised in as a baby, and he was my guest. Billy and Jacob were the ones who were unwelcome in my eyes.

"Dad, you've met my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, before, right?"

"At the hospital. I forgot to say thank you for saving Bella's life." Charlie shook Edward's hand. It was a little shocking, my dad was not a verbose man, and had a hard time expressing his feelings, but I saw them, I heard them in that statement. I felt relief down to my toes. However, when he shook Edward's hands, it looked like something caught him by surprise. It must have been his temperature.

"Sorry, circulation problem," Edward explained, sounding embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you officially Chief Swan. I will always protect Bella; I can assure you that."

That was the perfect thing to say. I wondered what Edward was getting from my father's thoughts.

"Hey now, call me Charlie, son."

Edward grinned, looking pleased, but right after Charlie said that we heard a gagging sound coming from the living room. All three of us turned to look at who was making the sounds. It must have Billy, the eldest, in a wheelchair. The disgusted look on his face was hard to miss. Charlie mumbled something; Edward's grin broadened.

"Bella, Edward, this is Billy black and his son Jacob. You remember them from when you used to visit, don't you?"

I wasn't going to lie, I knew that Edward knew who they were from patrolling the treaty line and hearing their thoughts, but I had no idea.

"Nope," I said casually.

Edward nudged me, and he answered politely, "It's nice to meet you."

Edward nudged me again, "what he said," I finally said begrudgingly. I didn't want to ruin Edward's night. This was important to him, but I wasn't going to fake how uncomfortable the Quileute's hostility was making me. It went against my nature.

Billy must be older than my dad, seeing the wrinkles on his face. The non-stop evil eye he was giving us, made him look much older. Jacob had long black hair, and he was tall, really tall. He looked like he was going through a growth spurt, he was muscular, and his clothes didn't exactly fit right. Jacob looked confused… I think… it was hard to get a read off him.

"We're going to put these in the oven to heat up, and I'm going to give Edward the tour. After I make a salad, everything should be ready to go. I'm glad I made enough for everyone. I had no idea we were having company, dad." I glared at my father. His cheeks pinked a little, and I realized why he sounded hesitant on the phone.

Edward followed me into the kitchen and stuck the food in the oven.

"This is the kitchen," I swept my hands around in a grand gesture, but then I noticed. The kitchen hadn't changed, not since we left. This made me feel incredibly sorry for my father, and very uncomfortable because Gabe was right when he said that Phil was more of a father to us. I didn't have much choice in the matter. "You have already seen the living room, where the only thing that is new is the flat-screen TV." I laughed, "come upstairs."

I walked upstairs, and into my old bedroom, the only thing that had changed was there wasn't a crib there anymore — just the twin bed I used to sleep on during my visits. I shook my head, what was my father doing with all of these memories? No wonder he hasn't moved on.

Edward looked thoughtful as he took in the room until he saw my face, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing in this house has changed since I was little, Edward. He still has pictures of him and mom hanging up. How can he get over her if this house is like an altar to her? It's been too long!" I stopped and tried to think of a solution, "Esme is an interior decorator, right?"

Edward confirmed my question.

"It's time to give this house a total makeover. It is possible to make a house very comfortable and sharp at the same time." The plan was firming in my head, and no doubt, Alice would be excited to talk to Esme about it.

"I think you are right, and I am sure Esme would be thrilled to do it. She has always been fond of your father. Come on, let's make that salad." Edward grabbed my hand and led us back to the kitchen. His teeth clenched as we walked through the living room.

'_Billy hates me so much. He cannot stop thinking about what he should do.'_

'_You don't think he'd do anything rash or stupid?'_

'_He's thinking about telling Charlie and breaking the treaty. Jacob's thoughts are protective of you. He doesn't know why; he thinks it's either the tribal lore about my family or the fact that his father has been telling him that you two are soul mates. Like you are betrothed! Billy thinks you are Jacob's imprint.'_

'_What?! Why in the hell would Billy be telling him that?!'_

'_He and your dad went fishing and joked about sharing grandchildren. Billy took it seriously, and your Dad did not.'_

'_Why is everyone so damn concerned with my uterus? Ugh! Well, I may have to have a chat with my father about that. It would be mighty stupid of him to try to explain that you are a vampire and his son is a werewolf. My dad wouldn't believe him, even if he does so let's not worry about it. Let's finish dinner and get the hell out of here.' _

'_Agreed, I should tell you that they are sensing something from you, but aren't sure what, or if it's bad or good.' _

I took a deep breath and remembered who I was. I cracked my knuckles and made sure to say loud enough that Billy could hear me, "You are right; we don't run; this is MY father's house after all."

Edward chuckled and watched me make the salad. "I'm not surprised you are so good with a knife, do you like to cook?"

"I love to cook."

"That does sound like you. You are such a contradiction. My warrior domestic goddess." Edward gave me a chaste kiss.

"You flatter me, I think." I winked, "Would you like to help me set the table?"

"Of course," Edward said while flashing me another smile.

Since Billy would not stop staring at us, and my dad was lost in a Mariners game, I decided to stare right back at him, if he wanted a staring contest, that's what he would get! As I continued to hold his gaze, I smirked at him, looking quite smug, until he looked away. I put my arm around Edward's back and leaned in. Edward put his arm around me and rolled his eyes.

"Dinner is served," I needed to make sure my Dad left the baseball field. He didn't want to get up, that I could tell, but he didn't want us to go.

'_Here comes the third degree.'_

'_Well, at least you have the advantage of hearing his thoughts.'_

'_I'll have to tell you about that one later, Charlie's thoughts are hard to discern.' _

When we sat down, Edward grabbed a serving and put it on his plate.

'_You aren't going to eat that are you?' _I thought.

'_It's not the first time. Besides, your father and Billy have had arguments over his superstitious prejudice towards my family. It will be much harder to convince your father of anything if I act the same way as everyone else.'_

'_You're smart.'_

'_So, I've been told.'_

'_Dork.' _

'_Go along with me on this," _Edward winked.

'_Whatever you say.'  
_

Edward let go of my hand and spoke to everyone at the table, "should we say grace now that everyone is settled?" Edward looked and sounded serious.

My dad was sizing him up, as surprised at that statement as I was. It was smart; a vampire's supposed aversion to religious practices... pure myth and absolutely false. He was throwing the unexpected at Billy, preemptively. Edward was brilliant and calculating.

"Sure son, how about you say it." Charlie smiled, Billy looked gobsmacked, and Jacob was even more confused.

Edward started, "Lord, thank you for the company we keep, and the food we are about to eat. Amen." He made the sign of the cross with his fingers, and I did the same.

There was a chorus of Amen that followed, and I wanted to laugh so badly, but I was trying to behave.

It was time for the third degree, Edward and I both braced for it, "So, Bella, you said you were going car shopping this weekend?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I think I should look into getting an SUV or a truck this time."

"Sound's like a good idea," he responded.

Edward agreed.

"Geez Bells this taste's amazing."

"Thanks, Dad," I beamed.

Billy decided he had the right to talk to me, "You know Jake here as been fixing up a truck, it's got a brand new engine and everything."

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, so I looked at Edward.

'_He wants you to buy it, a sixty-year-old death trap.' _

"That's great, Jacob, are you a mechanic?"

"I dabble," he said blushing. I could hear a soft growl coming from Edward, but I was the only one. I wonder what he was thinking to cause that reaction!

"You should come down to La Push to check it out yourself," Billy sneered at Edward.

"Uh, what year is it?" I asked.

"1953," Billy grumbled.

"Wow, um, well, Tyler's insurance is covering a full replacement. My car was brand new, and I want to get something with airbags. Thanks for the offer." The sticky sweet sarcasm was lost on my father, but Billy looked even more hateful, not at Edward, but at me.

'_Strike One.' _Edward celebrated.

My father looked, hesitant, and awkward trying to phrase his next words, "So do you have any plans for this weekend?"

'_He's hoping Gabe will be here.'_

I tried to smile, but I understood missing Gabe. It was like a part of me was gone- My twin brother. "Not really, we're going to Seattle to shop for a car, and Edward's family is coming over for dinner, and we'll probably watch a movie or play a boardgame afterward. Lydia is coming, though."

"Is she now?" my father looked pleased, not disgusted, "and what about your brother?"

I gave myself a little hug, out of habit, "He hasn't RSVP'd. Gabe is in Phoenix cleaning out the house, boxing and shipping our stuff. I got a few boxes today. I'm hoping the rest will be here by Saturday. We need to put Mom's house on the market."

Charlie nodded solemnly, "so you're not moving back?"

"No, I plan on going to college after graduation. I will be filling out applications this month."

"UDub?" Charlie's voice held some hope.

I shook my head, "No, I am applying to Dartmouth, Cornell, UMass, Yale, Columbia, Brown, NYU, and Georgetown."

Charlie wolf-whistled, "impressive. What about you, Edward? Are you as anxious to move to the east coast as Bella seems to be?"

Edward chuckled as if we wouldn't follow the other.

"Not as much, I'll be applying to most of the same places. Harvard and Boston University as well."

"What are you thinking of going into?"

"I'd like to be a doctor, like my father, but a neurologist," Edward said with confidence, that was sure to please my dad.

"Bella?" he inquired.

"I'm leaning towards Forensic psychology," I wasn't sure about that, but I wanted to go into criminology before I moved to Forks.

"Do you plan on going into law enforcement?" My dad beamed with pride.

"I think it's a possibility. Most criminologist work in labs, and the behavior analysis unit is so elite. I would have a tough time getting in. There are other things I can do, like double major in homeland security, I'm not too sure."

'_Impressive Miss Swan, I had no idea you were so ambitious.' _

I blushed.

"Well, let me know when you decide. I've got a few friends higher up in the chain of command in the FBI, and I could make some calls."

"Sure, Dad, it will be a while since I will need to get a Ph.D."

"Two future head doctors at my table isn't that impressive, Billy?" My poor dad was trying to brag to the wrong person.

"Expensive schools, Bella. Are the Cullens going to pay your tuition?" his voice was hostile, and my father's face was turning red with anger.

Edward laughed, "I'm sorry but the thought of Bella even entertaining that thought is hilarious. Even if she needed help, she would not let my family help. That's just how she is."

Charlie agreed intensely.

But I needed to answer his question, "No, Billy, I have a college fund, tuition won't be a problem for me. Of course, Edward would, If I allowed it, but he knows I prefer sentimental things."

"Billy," my father scolded as he was glaring at Edward, who swallowed a massive bite of lasagna, "mind your manners!"

'_Don't make me hit you with a newspaper' _I thought, trying to hold in my laughter as Edward was.

I gave Edward gooey eyes that made Billy sick.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" Jacob asked.

"Much more than I liked Transylvania," I couldn't help myself from imitating Dracula when I said it, "kidding! Other than a near-death experience, it's pretty perfect."

Charlie laughed at my jab at Billy.

"Why aren't you living with your Dad, Bella? Are you staying with the Cullens?" My shock echoed Edward's, Jacob looked mortified, and my dad looked furious.

"You seem to be rather interested in my finances. Although it's rude to bring this sort of things up during dinner, let's address it, Mr. Black." He flinched, "the inheritance I received from my mother DYING, afforded me the ability to purchase my own home, and car, and it will pay for college. Why? Frankly, you're a stranger to me, and it's none of your business. The Cullens are my closest neighbors, but I did not know that until after I bought the place." I snapped; my temper was starting to get the best of me. I flicked my fingers under the table, and Billy's hat flew right off his head. I tried to look innocent.

Then Edward and I got a heavy whiff of wet dog. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

'_Jacob is going to phase tonight, and we need to get out of here, now!' _Edward started showing me pictures of a woman who would be very beautiful if not for the gashes she had on her face. '_I'm getting the full story there, I knew some of it but, this is bad.' _He finished.

'_Shit! Is this my fault!?' _

'_Not sure, but we need to go.'_

"Jacob, you don't look so good," I touched his forehead, trying to look concerned but he looked at me with hate, something had happened. Jacobs temperature was skyrocketing. I could feel it radiating from him.

'_Shit!'_

'_Pretty much.'_

"Um, you have a raging fever." I shot a look at Billy; I knew everything.

"We're gonna take off dad. I promised his brother a chess rematch. I hope you come by this weekend, and you can meet the rest of Edward's family." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Sounds good Bella. Hey kid, I'm glad you are doing so well. You look happier than I've ever seen you. Thanks for dinner."

"It was my pleasure, and I am happy, dad, thanks for being so understanding about everything and everyone." I winked, and Billy's fork managed to hit the floor.

"Edward?" My dad asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sir?" he responded, such a kiss ass.

"I'm glad my daughter found someone who makes her happy and wants to keep her safe. Don't screw it up."

"I don't plan on it, sir."

"Charlie," he grumbled.

"Jacob, I hope you get to feeling better. I'd hate to see you as sick as a dog." I couldn't help myself again.

Billy's eyes widened. I smirked and walked out the door Edward was holding open for me. But the look Edward was giving me wasn't comforting.

"What?" I asked, defensively.

"You antagonized them on purpose!" and he was disappointed in me.

I clenched my teeth together until the wave of anger passed.

"No! I gave back what he was giving! Stare for stare, sneer for a sneer. I was perfectly polite." I defended.

"You were passive-aggressive! That hat and fork didn't fly off by themselves, Bella. They both know something is different about you. Billy thinks we are both evil. When you touched Jacob's head, his thoughts were irrational and hateful. He doesn't know what's going to happen to him, and they don't tell them before it happens. It would have happened eventually, being Ephraim's heir, and future Chief and Alpha."

"You are not evil," I mumbled under my breath.

"Neither are you!" Edward growled, "but we are both dangerous to them! I saw your face, that smell whacked you in the face as much as it did me. I thought that the mutts only had one natural enemy, vampires... That needs to be reevaluated."

It made perfect sense to me now. My mom was right about so much of this. I would have to tell his family, just not today.

"Bella," Edward's tone had softened a bit.

Mine hadn't, "What?! I'll behave I promise," I snapped, "it is just not in my nature to take that crap from ignorant fools! You should know that, and I hope they are good and bloody scared of me!"

He lowered his head, "I know, tension with the wolves is the last thing my family needs. Can you understand that?"

'_Selfish, selfish,' _I thought and shook my head, looking out the window. "I'm sorry." I gulped back, tears, "What a disaster."

"Don't be sorry. We are allowed to have dinner with your father without being harassed."

I didn't notice Edward putting his hand on my leg as I kept staring out the window, lost in thought. My mind flickered back to the last conversation I had with my mom. Coming to Forks was a reckless choice. My father was now in the middle of a supernatural rivalry, and I kept putting Edward and his entire family in danger!

"No! Stop thinking like that! Everything is fine! You are fine, I'm fine, and we are good. I'm so thankful that you came here." Edward pleaded.

I gave him as much of a smile that I could muster.

"Let's head back, you haven't hunted in days, and I need to do some meditating in the carriage house."

Edward must have heard that there was no negotiating in this request. I needed some time alone, and I wanted to try a few things. I could feel chaos starting to burn inside me, and I needed to purge it before I accidentally hurt someone.

"Do you want me to come back?"

I scowled, "I'll always want you to come back. I think we have different ways of dealing with hostility. Why don't you grab the crests your family wears, I can at least get those done over this week.

Edward agreed, we finally left Charlie's. "Edward, who was that girl you showed me?"

"That is Emily, and she is Sam's imprint, the current Alpha."

I shuddered at the magical breeding mind voodoo that is imprinting.

"But if she is his imprint, how or why did he hurt her? It was him that hurt her wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Edward confirmed,

Edward shook his head, laughing. It is their way of making sure their line has the strongest genes."

"Yuck! That is not love! That's just creepy, mind enslavement for breeding purposes and Billy wants that from me? Disgusting!"

"From what I got from Billy; Jacob will be the third to phase in the last few months. I suppose we are to blame for setting it in motion. We didn't know; I didn't know until tonight that we are responsible for that. Sam phased for the first time shortly after we moved back here, but we've been here for two years, and this started recently, but before you, so you are not to blame for this, and neither are we for the others." Edward explained.

"Yeah, but he was a ticking time bomb, and I think I managed to move up the clock," I knew that was true.

"Nothing would have stopped him from phasing any day, no matter what you did. You had plans with your father. Billy knew what was going on with Jacob and shouldn't have stayed. Please keep away from them." Edward was unleashing the force of his gaze, so I knew how serious he was.

"I plan on it," I assured him. "Why were you growling at the table?" I tried to lighten the tension.

"Let's just say Jacob's thoughts aren't any different from the male population of Forks High school. He was unhappy that we are bonded, he was expecting to meet his destiny tonight, his future wife."

I shuddered, "that's so gross."

"Tell me about it, an interesting night for sure."

"And it's still early," I reminded.

"I'll be back in a while; I love you, Bella."

"Thanks for understanding, I love you too." I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, and we kissed for a minute or two.

Then he was gone.

I was curious about what my brother had sent, so before I went out back, I peeked inside the boxes.

I found a photo album and was thumbing through it. I found a photo of Gabe and Me and Nia.. my… former best friend. Nia didn't agree with my choice either. Our falling out happened in Phoenix. Nia, my brother, my mother and hers, ganged up on me, which only caused an explosive ending. The only thing that changed was our feelings towards each other.

I missed her. It wasn't that talking to Lydia was terrible. She gave excellent advice. Edward's family was great too—but only two people understood me, although Edward was starting to.

I found some parchment paper and wrote both Gabe and Nia. I wrote how much I missed them and wished they could be happy for me because I didn't want to be defined by what I am or keep myself isolated from those who are different. I wrote that my only birthday wish was that I could have my two best friends back.

I took the messages with me to the carriage house and grounded and cast a circle to protect me. I channeled all the chaos inside me to make sure they got the message. When the paper completely disappeared, I knew they did.

Even with the warding and shields down… nobody came…Feeling worse than I did when I started, I walked back into the house and started unpacking boxes. There was a loud knock on my door that set off an internal alarm. Something told me this was going to be very bad, and I was totally alone.

Great.

**A/N: Who could it be now? Sorry, for the cliff hanger, but the chapter would be super long if I didn't leave it this way. I've already written the next on paper. I need to type it and upload it. **

**Again, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Your input helps me guide the story and keeps motivated to post as often as I do. I have the best readers! **


	11. Temper

CHAPTER TWELVE TEMPER

**A/N Honestly, this was the most fun I've had writing a chapter. I wrote a version of it a while back, for another story I was thinking about writing. I hope you like it as much as I do. Just FYI, this chapter has a lot of foul language. Just a warning. **

**As always, you are fantastic readers, and thank you for the reviews. They have helped enormously! At the end of the chapter, I answered some of the questions that have come up. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight. Lucky lady. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement intended. **

*BAM * *BAM* *BAM*

Shit.

I looked out the peephole to see a very tall, shirtless man, with his nostrils flaring on my doorstep.

The man Edward had been showing me. Sam, the Alpha, was banging on my door.

I was alone.

_Bella, you are a perfectly capable fighter just come up with a plan. _

*Bam!*

_Ring the doorbell! _

I ran to my coat closet and pushed the coats aside. I stuffed my feet into steel-toed boots, putting a knife in the back of each. I pulled out my tank top to cover my jeans as I added another knife behind me. I found my rings and put them on each finger minus my thumbs. Finally, I put my amulet on and hoped to god that my brother wouldn't let me get killed or start a war.

*ding… dong*

_Good boy_

"Just a second, I'm getting dressed," I shouted, pleasantly. As if I didn't know there was a hostile werewolf on my doorstep.

_I hope I don't run out of juice. I need to delay him. _

I held on to the amulet and closed my eyes, "Gabriel, Nia we're bonded by this amulet. I'm in trouble, and I'm alone. Please, help me if you feel this."

_Time to face my fate. _

xxxxxxx

(Meanwhile at the Cullen Home)

Alice zoomed downstairs; Jasper was by her side immediately. "Jazz, Emmett, and Rose, you need to get to Bella's like right now. She's in trouble; she disappeared, I can't see her." Alice panicked.

"But doesn't that happen a lot, with her witchy ways?" Emmett joked.

"No, not like this. Bella was unpacking boxes, and she was sad. The wards have been down, and Edward is hunting. There was a knock at the door, and I saw her run into her closet, looking scared out of her wits arming herself and trying to reach out to her brother. As soon as she opens the door, everything goes black. You go to her house, and I need to find Edward."

Xxxxxx

(Back to BPOV)

I took a calming breath, put on a cold mask, and opened the door. The smell of the dog almost makes me vomit.

Sam's face was cold and hard and angry. I hoped Gabriel would tune into my radio, but I didn't know. I wished Edward would come back.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me who you are and what you are doing knocking at my door, at night, and half nude?" No need to start off being pleasant, because it wouldn't be an enjoyable encounter.

"My name is Sam."

"Okay, Sam, why are you on my doorstep half-naked? I don't think my boyfriend will approve."

"What are you? Are you a Cullen? Why are you here? Are any of them inside?" Sam spammed me with questions.

Delay… Delay… was all I could think to do. If I had to fight him, I had to let him be the aggressor, or I could get the Cullens into a war. But the nerve of this guy! I was taken back by his confident manner while being totally inappropriate.

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side, "what am I? What does that mean?"

"Are you like them?" Sam asked.

"Like whom?"

"The Cullens," Sam answered with venom in his voice.

But I wondered if I could get him to break the treaty. I was not a Cullen. Sam was on land that he was not supposed to be on, technically breaking the treaty, harassing Edward's mate. Not that the Cullens would ever start a war, but it was leverage.

"Am I like them? How? What does that mean?" My sarcasm was evident.

"Are you a cold one?"

"No, I'm not cold. Or did you ask me to get you a beer?" I asked indignantly.

"No," his voice was getting louder, "are you like them? A cold one?"

"Cold one?" I feigned ignorance.

"YES," he shouted.

"Umm… are you having some sort of psychotic episode? Can I call someone for you? I don't understand what you are trying to say." I put on a face of concerned confusion.

"You are Edward Cullen's girlfriend," Sam stated through gritted teeth.

Trying to buy more time I said, "that's none of your business. Are you off your meds or something?" I was pissing the temperamental dog off. Emily's face flashed through my memory; I took a step back.

"YES, EDWARD CULLEN, A COLD ONE, ARE YOU LIKE HIM?"

"I'm lost." I scowled.

"Are you a blood drinker, a vampire?"

I started laughing, "you think Edward is a vampire? That's ridiculous!"

"Yes, the Cullens are vampires. So is your boyfriend."

Bingo, he broke the treaty.

I smiled wide, "Oh, I am a leech loving pale face, for sure, and you just broke the treaty!"

Sam started shaking, and I took another step back. "Calm down, boy, I don't need my face slashed up to shit." I was mocking him, but I meant it.

"I am perfectly calm. WHAT ARE YOU?"

I changed my face to contemplative, "what makes you ask that, Sam?"

"Billy Black."

"Is a hostile, superstitious, prejudiced old man. What did he say?"

"That you are different, not human, and your lover is Edward Cullen."

"Hold up! Look at me- I look just like my father; who you know very well is Chief Swan, so how am I not human?"

He was quiet for a minute, "Well, you aren't quite human that I know for sure."

"How?" I asked.

"Your scent! And I feel it in my blood!" he was getting angry again.

"I smell bad to you, so I am automatically not human? That's rude!" I smirked.

"What are you?" He asked again.

"Pissed off is what I am. You are here, on my land, trespassing, half-naked demanding answering to which you have no right to- and you told a stranger that the Cullens are vampires. Treaty breaker." Sam's face was red with anger, but I went on, "besides, I don't think you should be comparing stinks, at least my perfume does not smell like wet dog."

I amused myself.

I started to sing, 'I'm just a girl,' pissing him off even more but I was delaying him, and well, that was the goal.

"Down, boy! No need to shred a perfectly good pair of shorts. Once again, this is none of your stinking, and I do mean stinking, business. I am not a vampire. Although if you were a smart alpha, all you had to do was look at my eyes to answer that. Am I Edward's girlfriend? Definitely! As for the rest of your questions, again, none of your business. I'm not afraid of your inner-dog."

"How do you know about me? Did they tell you?"

"Who?" I asked.

"The Cullens," he roared.

"Oh, well, I think you are giving yourself more credit than you are worth. The Cullens don't spend time thinking about you. I don't think they even know that a new pack has formed. I'll be sure to inform Carlisle." I lied casually, "I am… very educated about the supernatural. I know… well… I know my smells, unlike you. When a hostile, huge, half-naked, Quileute; that smells like a wet dog knocks on my door, demanding answers, that is none of his business and telling me that my boyfriend and his entire family are vampires. That is a no brainer. Kind of like you." I gave him a menacing grin.

He started shaking, but I'd finally lost my temper. I was done …finished…putting this off.

"You sir violate the treaty, yet you are so sure of yourself. That is a mistake. HUGE."

"Are you threatening me?" he growled.

"With what? How can I threaten you, Sam? Are you scared?" I found my courage and took a step forward. "You are, after all, the one who mauls women. But you feel threatened?" Each word punctuated. My eyes were flickering, and my body started pulsating with chaotic strength, a defense mechanism I now realized. I felt it circling my arms and hands.

He looked wary, "You… you are something…you are dangerous."

It felt my body set on fire with rage.

"No, I don't turn into a giant dog and disfigure the people I love, that's you; textbook dangerous, human or dog. You think what you don't know poses a threat. But you don't protect me, and I protect myself. Get off this property before I get irate and do something rash."

"You've already done it; you're Edward Cullen's whore."

_God help me. I'm going to kill him. Sorry, Carlisle… he just called me a whore. _

"What did you just call me?" I stiffened.

"A whore, worse than that, a bloodsucker's whore."

That was it.

"Fuck. You. Sam." With each word I stepped forward; at that moment, I was very dangerous.

I punched Sam in the face as hard as I could. I broke his jaw, and then I spit on him, "watch your mouth mutt, or I'll hit you again."

I was vaguely aware that he probably wasn't alone. I didn't have a choice; I couldn't have put it off anymore. He called me a whore.

Everything happened at once; Sam phased, and I summoned all the chaos inside me and threw him across the yard. His solid black wolf form came charging at me. But then I felt both my brother's presence and Edward's. Gabe was rubbing something on my forehead, telling me to calm down. I heard Nia screaming, "help me get her inside." Everything faded to black.

Xxxxxx

I thought I was in the middle of a pleasant dream. One where Edward and his whole family were laughing with mine, and my best friend. It was the best dream I'd had in a long while. It didn't seem possible, so I wanted to enjoy it.

"I can't believe she broke his jaw and then spit on him. He could bench press her," Emmett's laugh startled me. I wasn't dreaming.

I heard my brother say, "She's never been afraid of much. I was watching the conversation happen. At first, she was goading him into breaking the treaty. That worked like a charm. But it didn't seem to bother him. He never asked her name, just what she was. When he said that she was dangerous, we knew we only had a few seconds to act, the fire in her eyes said everything we needed to know.

Nia grabbed the first thing she could find to calm down. I knew it would make her blackout. She probably could have taken him. The dogs are helpless when it comes to people who can maneuver around the way she does. Ella used heavy battle magic, and she might have killed him with the knives. It would have made things here very bad for her…for you… I'm glad we all arrived at the same time."

"I don't understand why I couldn't see her." Alice sounded irritated.

"Well, you saw enough to send re-enforcements. You found Edward. Even with her inside the house. The four of you, the two of us, well you saw." Gabe tried to comfort Alice.

"Oh, the Alpha knew he had gotten himself into deep. He had no idea what you two were, but he knew that Bella had just broken his jaw, spit on him and blown him back almost three acres. Without looking like she was even trying. When he saw how big you are, Gabriel, knowing you are just like her and then he saw how big Emmett is. He literally tuck-tailed and ran. I imagine he anticipated this going another way, and we are going to have to figure out a way to deal with it. This cannot happen again. Bella will not appreciate being watched over all the time." Edward explained the inner workings of Sam's brain.

Nia laughed out loud, "oh, no, she won't. He's just lucky she punched him the face and didn't kick him in the balls with her steel-toed boots."

"I'm damn proud of her though, I've seen her throw down twice, and fought her myself this week, and she came out victorious. She doesn't see herself clearly, and how skilled she is." Gabe beamed.

"What I gathered from her is when she goes to battle, she becomes a soldier. Laser-focused. It's been over a century since I've met anyone with the discipline Bella has." Jasper beamed as well.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." I pouted and opened my eyes.

Edward sighed in relief, and I looked up into the vampire's eyes who was holding me, "hi!"

He kissed my forehead, "I'm so glad you are okay. God, I was scared out of my mind for a little bit."

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't think anything like that would ever happen. But he started it… sort of… I punched him first, but he called me a whore."

Everybody laughed.

Carlisle flashed a light in my eyes, "Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You did all that you could. You asked him to leave, you warned him about the treaty, he would have hurt you. He wanted to know what you are to form a plan of attack. Your strength caught him completely unaware, and he would have tried something. Sure, things are going to be strained, but not because of anything we did."

"But they must be frightened of me."

"Who wouldn't be?" Emmett snorted.

"They all talk about having magic in their blood, etc.… It's hypocritical for them to threaten someone who does… because they are afraid of the unknown." Rose added.

I sighed and looked at my brother, "It's not just that, we are a lot like you guys in many ways.

We wield both light and dark magic, although we do not categorize them in that way, magic is magic, the only difference is who is using it and how.

You are vampire's, but you don't hurt people. You took the cards you were dealt, and are doing the best you can with them. It's what you do, not what you are. Right?

We are all capable of incredibly dangerous and deadly things, but we choose not to do those things. The dark magic is something others can sense. I suspect that is what Jacob felt when I put my hand on his forehead. Sam shouldn't have come over here. He brought on the danger with his arrogance."

Gabe nodded in agreement, surprisingly, so did Nia. I caught a look between them, and it struck me. How had I missed this?

"Holy shit!"

"What?" Gabe said, taken by surprise.

"You two!" I pointed to Nia and Gabe, "how long have you been together?"

"Busted!" Emmett laughed.

"How about we talk about all of that over the weekend?" Gabe asked.

"You mean… you're gonna hang out?"

"If you have room, I mean this place is pretty tiny, Ella."

"Ella?" Emmett asked.

"Don't!" I warned my brother.

"Emmett, you've heard him call her that all evening, you're just trying to make her blush." Edward scolded his brother.

Gabe laughed, but agreed, "maybe another time, I don't want to make her angry again. I don't heal as fast as the dogs do."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, "of course you both can stay as long as you want. We can celebrate our birthday together. Yeah?" I wrapped my arms around my brother and sobbed on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Gabriel, but I am so glad you are here. Both of you, it means more than you know."

"We are family Ella; nothing is going to change that. I cannot stay mad at you for too long, and we have a lot to talk about. Don't be sad. Everything is going to be okay."

And for the first time in a long while, It felt like it really was.

xxxxx

(EPOV)

_Edward! Edward! _I heard my sister's frantic thought.

Something was wrong- very wrong.

She found me, just a second after thinking that. I saw the look on her face, and if she could turn green, Alice would have.

_I don't know what is going on. Somebody showed up at Bella's doorstep, and she disappeared… not before freaking out and arming herself to the teeth. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper went to find her, but I cannot see anything, it's all black. _

"Thanks, Alice," I said, and I was gone.

I thanked my lucky stars that my family was there. Jasper and Rose were making sure the other wolves stayed away… while Emmett was thinking about taking the black wolf from behind when Bella sent him sailing three full acres.

I ran up to the porch, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose soon followed. They knew we had strength in numbers, and so far, the rest of the pack stayed away. I looked at Bella, and she was hyper-focused on the mutt who started to charge at her. His approach slowed when he saw us. When her brother and her friend showed up, it came to a halt. He had no idea I could read his mind, and the entire pack's. It was amusing hearing their exchange, still confused as to what she was. She seemed to have inhuman strength, breaking Sam's jaw. It was magic that sent him sailing; they all knew that. They had never heard of anyone, who was human, being able to do that.

I looked warily at her brother, hoping he wasn't coming to fight me. No, he was entirely focused on saving his sister, rubbing something on her forehead that knocked her out. Rose and Nia carried her inside the house and then came back out. Sam was smart enough or had enough sense to understand he wouldn't live through the encounter if he tried.

I couldn't help the growl when I saw what happened through their memories, and he had called her a bloodsucking whore. Now I wanted to kill him, but Jasper stopped me.

"He's defeated Edward, and it would do you no good now. Bella handled him, and we are scaring the shit out of him, he's about to bail."

"Fine, but Billy Black is going to pay for this, somehow," I muttered.

_As they all should, but Carlisle won't allow it. You know that. When they figure that out is when we might be in trouble._

I closed my eyes and nodded. Carlisle's pacifist ways had endangered us all. At least they knew that Bella was powerful, and they could sense Nia and Gabriel were too. Everyone could, but Gabriel had a gun trained on Sam.

Sam ran, much to the chagrin of the other dogs who thought they could take us.

I scrubbed my face with my hands.

What a mess.

Gabriel looked at all of us; I couldn't read his mind either, that frustrated me to no end. I could read his face, and there was zero hostility there.

"Thank you for coming to help my sister." He finally spoke.

"I love her, and so does my family. She is family. We would defend her with our lives, as she would do for us." My words were met with nods from my siblings.

He snickered and looked down, "yeah, I found out how protective she is of you all first-hand."

"So, did I," Rose laughed.

"I'm so rude, I'm Gabe, Ella's brother and this is Nia, Ella's friend."

We all introduced ourselves and went inside Bella's house. I needed to make sure she was okay. So, I bypassed all the ooh, and ahhh's about her home and pulled her to my lap. She was still passed out, and not dreaming a thing. I wondered what he used on her.

Esme, Carlisle, and Alice showed up minutes later.

"I can see again! What did I miss?"

We gave them the play by play. As much as Carlisle tried to hide it, Carlisle was anxious. I did not want him to make Bella think that she had done anything wrong, despite the tension this would cause. The look I gave him was warning enough.

"This really is a lovely house she has here," Esme smiled, "I had no idea they had restored it this well. What is outback?"

I smiled, "A place that is off-limits to everyone unless you are invited. You don't want to test the security Bella has got going on in there, not unless you want to…"

Gabe finished for me, "die…"

"Yes, exactly. That's no joke. It's warded and shielded like Fort Knox." I added.

"I've never been able to see inside there, so, Emmett, don't even think about it." Alice was not joking.

Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head, "seriously? Dummy, don't. Ask her when she wakes up!"

"But you've seen it?" Gabe asked, his eyebrow lifted, almost shocked.

"Yes, there are two parts to it. I'm sure you'll see it as soon as Bella wakes up. You are going to stay until then, right?" I asked.

"Yes, we both are, if she'll have us. I am thinking about what could have happened to her tonight. I've been an idiot, caught up in other drama. I have been awful to her when it really had nothing to do with her in the first place. I hope she'll forgive me." His voice was glum.

"Bella is a forgiving person, and if she can forgive me, she definitely will forgive you," Rose answered.

"You have no idea how much she idealizes you. She thinks about you all the time and misses you even more." I thought to add. Her friend looked guilty? But it seemed like a private matter. I could tell that they were a couple, and Bella had no idea.

"Edward," Gabe cleared his throat, "why don't you let the girls disarm my sister, and we go outside to talk."

"Dunn Dunn Dunn Dunnnnn!" Emmett barked.

I rolled my eyes at him and watched as Alice started pulling all the rings off Bella's hand, "that's gonna bruise." Alice said as she got up to get some ice for her hand.

Nia nodded in agreement, as she pulled the knives out of her boots before she took them off and I couldn't help but laugh. She must know Bella well because she knew to look for the knife sheathed behind her.

"I bet it took you by surprise that you were dating Lara Croft," Nia chuckled.

"She never fails to surprise me," I smiled like a sap, unable to stop looking at how beautiful that made her to me. "Let's talk, Gabe, the back door is this way."

He nodded, and we both walked out with our hands behind our backs, there was no menace coming from him at all.

He took a breath and started, "I know you probably think I am gonna give you hell, but I'm not. I wanted to thank you. You saved her life, without knowing her, and even if I hadn't gotten here tonight; you and your family were here for her. Lydia has spoken about your feelings for each other; clearly, you feel the same way for her as she does for you. What are your intentions?"

I laughed, "You know I was born at the beginning of the 20th century. Vampire's well, our personalities are pretty much frozen when we are changed. The only time we do change is when we find our mate. I love her, I want to marry her, and I will ask her when the time is right. If this were 1918, I would have at least tried to secure your blessing to ask her to marry me by now. But it isn't, and she is seventeen."

It felt wrong to put it that way. I would have to ask Charlie too, but, I knew that Gabe's opinion mattered more than anyone else's did.

"Going on thirty-five," Gabe smirked. We had reached the carriage house, and he took down the warding himself, "Don't worry, I'm just checking it out. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Good to know," I smirked in return.

"So, she's taken you here?" Gabe asked again, sounding surprised.

"Why is that so unusual? Or it sounds like it's unusual." I asked.

"It is. How do I put this? Ella is a private person, and what we do, when we do it, is very personal. She trusts you. Has she cast any spells in front of you?" He asked.

"Yeah, she made this for me," I showed him my ring, "it's a daylight ring, I don't have to worry about the sun. I never asked her to, and it took a lot out of her. If I had known it was going to do that, I would have asked her not to; but she is stubborn."

He snorted, "that's a word for it. It runs in the family too, unfortunately." Gabe was not talking about himself, was he talking about her mother? Frustrating!

"She also taught me how to throw knives, today, actually," I remembered.

"She did?" he seemed shocked, "wow, my little sister is in love."

"I'm sure she loves me, but I'm not sure that's why she taught me. I think, no, I know that when she goes into the training room, she wishes you were there with her. I won't… I can't… allow myself... to do any sort of sparring with her. I can't look at her as a target." I admitted.

"That's a good thing. Ella is so damn competitive. So, are you going to change her?" Gabriel was direct, and I had to admire him for that.

"If that's what she wants, and I think eventually she plans on it. She's told me that if something bad happens to her, she would want me to change her, to save her. I'm content, and she wants a lot of human experiences before that happens. I know how powerful she's going to be, scares her."

"That's my fault," he admitted, "look, what I told her about the Volturi, it was wrong of me even to bring up. I would hate for her to be on their radar, but it had nothing to do with you. I'll explain all of this to her this weekend because it has to do with our mothers' death. I didn't handle her falling in love with a vampire very well."

Gabriel's words shocked me.

"A vampire killed your mom?"

"No, my mom died because of a vampire, but it was my mom's fault. I did not want to admit that myself. I didn't want to tell her the story, and the part I played in it. I lied to her; we all lied to her. I'm sorry for being so cryptic, but I need to talk to my sister about this first."

"I understand that reasoning. But not how your mom died. Bella would be mad if you told me first, so don't worry about it." I assured him.

"Well, we should probably get back before they send out a search party. I wanted to understand you and Ella a little bit better before the spell runs out. She's fine by the way. She'll just be exhausted from the fight.

I'm glad she has someone here for her, an entire family it seems. She's never quite fit in anywhere, and I can see that Lydia was right, without even being awake. I understand why she feels so comfortable around your family; she values family above all else. I won't be causing any more trouble for you two, I promise. Unless warranted, of course. She is my little sister after-all, even if it's by five minutes. Although she may never talk to me again after I tell her about Mom, that won't be on you." Gabe sounded almost like it was a sure thing.

"Look, whatever happened, she might get mad, but since I can read her mind, as she can read mine, and I can see into her dreams, she loves you way too much to shun you. Jasper told me that there is a part of her that is yours, and I'm sure it's the same with you. It hurts her not having a relationship with you... physically."

"You're a good guy, Edward," Gabe slapped me on the back. "Don't fuck it up," he added for good measure.

"I don't plan on it. Now, I'm going to steal my girlfriend back from yours." I raised an eyebrow.

"Shit. That obvious?" Gabe asked, wide-eyed.

I chuckled and confirmed that it was.

Back inside the house, I pulled my love back into my lap, waiting for her to wake.

We all relaxed.

A coven of vampire's and a family of witches laughed and talked like we were old friends.

Bella will be thrilled when she wakes up.

**A/N Oh! I know! I've been raking you through the coals about Bella's mom's death. Well, it is coming. Bella is going to have a very different eighteenth birthday party. Thanks for reading! The Reviews that have been left have honestly made me cry happy tears. You guys rock! **

**If you want a good idea of who I see when I write about Gabe or Gabe in general... Look at Four from Divergent (Theo James looks with Four's personality.) **

**The Bella in my head, at least when she fights is very close to my profile picture... Sarah from Orphan Black, not the actress just the attitude. **

**Nia, Amanda Wu she played Ming on Awkward. **

**I thought I would answer a question or two. These should come up in the next chapter or two. Renee, Gabriel, Nia, and Bella all lived in Phoenix when Bella decided that she wanted to move to Forks and have a 'normal' senior year of high school. This decision precipitated a substantial argument and is the reason Bella was not there when her mom…. Did what she did. **

**There were too many witchy things going on after her mom died, too much pressure for Bella to take Renee's place, and Bella had planned on going to Forks regardless, that's why she didn't stay with her aunt. **

**The incident that precipitated her mother's death happened in Phoenix, and Gabe had to forcefully take her to New York. Gabriel took his mom's place on the council, but they wanted Bella. She refused.**

**Gabriel was in Phoenix getting their house ready to sell, and that's why he was with Nia... They are not likely to separate at this point… Where they will live after this weekend, is up in the air still, it depends on Bella's reaction.**

**And yes, there is a cute story about why Gabriel calls her Ella. **

**Oh, and Bella removed the spell her Mom had cast on her and her brother because she was at school with five vampires. It was Edward's reaction to her that spurred the idea, but it was her aunt that told her about singers. **

**Bella is well educated about the supernatural. She learned very early in life, but I think she wanted to put that behind her for a while. Gabriel is the most educated on otherworldly issues, because Gabe was a guardian, and it was his job to know the threat level supernatural creatures present. Whereas Bella had mentors that taught her different magical skill sets. She also was homeschooled with traditional, human knowledge. It is why they complement each other so well. **

**(P.S. If the wolves had decided to attack they would have been slaughtered, hands down with the Cullens, Gabe, Bella, and Nia together, well, they are a mighty force to be reckoned with. *wink*)**


	12. Preparations

**A/N I'm hoping to post the preparations chapter today and Bella's birthday party and origin of the species chapter tomorrow. I wanted to post this one first because some things needed to be done beforehand… This will be a short chapter because the next one will be the longest of them so far. **

**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews I have gotten. I appreciate it, and it does give me so much motivation. Thanks to some of your reviews, the outline of this story grew much more intensive than I initially thought it should be. While following the rough outline of the entire saga. I will post a poll about should or should there not be a baby (Renesmee or not, there will be no imprinting on children in any of my stories. I think I've made my opinions on imprinting clear here.)**

**Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating the world of Twilight, she owns it all, including this twist on it… all but the original characters and those are the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended. **

It was the morning of my 18th birthday, and so far, everything had gone well. I was in the car with Edward, (speeding and I mean speeding) to Seattle to get a new vehicle. My tendency to look out the window while I was thinking and not noticing Edward touching me was getting to be a habit; I didn't want him to stop touching me. Ever.

I spent Friday, after school with my brother and Edward hung out with Nia, he managed to extract some of my most embarrassing moments from her, she didn't have the protections that Gabe and I do, although mine wasn't as potent, given Edward didn't need to do much to hear me. Damn mind reader. I'm going to have to tell my Ella Enchanted story tonight to Emmett.

Edward tried to hide the smirk on his face. I just shook my head. He thinks it's funny.

My life looked and felt good going the direction it was headed. I spent a few hours with my brother in the training room… my birthday present from both my brother and Jasper, a sparring match with me, for real, on my birthday. Today. My brother and I were going low tech, no magic unless there is an emergency (one of us gets hurt.) because I would have to use plenty of it against Jasper. Despite the rules we placed, he seemed psyched.

"I'm happy you're happy, Bella. Your moods are contagious."

"Gah! I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that." Edward was reading my mind and making commentary. I couldn't tell if I liked it or not.

"I never told you… you are so much like your father… I can't tell if without the supernatural mojo you would be any easier to read, even when we touch."

"You never said my dad was hard to read, did you?"

"No, I just told you I would tell you later." He smirked.

"Well we are stuck in the car, so let's hear it." I grabbed hold of his hand, to show I trusted him.

He nodded, "Your thoughts are more intense when it comes to memory and emotion when you feel something strongly your words come through loud and clear, but they are always attached to an emotion. Like at the hospital. Your father is the same way. He sees you, and the first thing that starts going through his head are photos of you from when you were a baby. Most mothers and fathers are like that with their kids; they always see them at a certain age. I can sense his emotions, but he's quiet. I can hear you loud and clear when you are trying, or you are feeling something intensely good or bad… but you can go radio silent at times, a lot of the time actually," Edward explained in detail.

"So, you don't hear my subconscious spinning all day long?" I asked, internally sighing in relief.

"Not unless you want me to. What's weird is that even if you are totally silent. When I do touch you, it's like bubble wrap. I think your shield can project and you don't notice because I don't hear anyone else. I feel normal for once. It's crazy. At the same time, you share a similarity with Jasper in that you can make me feel what you are feeling. I think over time you will be able to project it to others and take the temperature of other's moods like he does."

"I'm not sure I would like any part of Jasper's gift. I mean, god, I cannot imagine living with you when you are brooding and Rosalie in her mood all the time. That would make me miserable. He must like you." I chuckled, "And well, the shield thing I understand. You are part of me, and if I am protecting you from thoughts, you hate, like those at school. Well, perhaps I can sense your uncomfortableness when it comes to certain people… it's just something that comes naturally. We all use what we have to protect the other right?"

Edward nodded, but he was frowning a bit.

"What?"

"You don't need me for protection." He sighed.

"The hell I don't! Do you remember the fact that I almost was devoured by a pack of wolves the other night? I needed you, and I was praying that you would show up. Even though I wanted my brother there as well, I feel safe with you. Don't ever doubt that. I'll always protect you, as I know you will protect me. Even if it's from yourself."

Edward gave me his breathtaking half-smile, and my brain scrambled for a minute, "I'm so happy." I blurted out.

"That's what you seem to emanate. I can't tell if it's because you asked for birthday presents that might get you seriously injured. Or you're just happy in general."

"Way to put that in a positive light. Edward, I'm going to be okay. Gabe and I are going magic free. And Jasper and I have some rules. For one, your entire family is going to be watching as will Gabe and Nia, even Lydia. He's going to ghost me, not touch me. But if I get a hit in, then that's a point for me. It's like we're playing keep away, and I can't read his mind, so it's fairer than when he fights you. He's not testing me for strength; he's teaching me strategy."

Edward's lips twitched for a moment, "Is he letting you throw knives at him?"

This time I smirked, "If I want to, I mean I know there are some area's I shouldn't hit, but I'm not comfortable with shooting arrows or knives to hit him. If I can get close, if he can't pluck it out of the air, the point goes to me. Besides, I'll have to move with a bow, and knives plus have my hands free to cast spells. My shield will go up to protect me from him, touching me if that happens somehow. It won't last long against him but long enough. If I think I might get hurt, hopefully, he'll feel that fear, and my thoughts will be on loudspeaker to you. You have nothing to worry about with Jasper. My brother may indeed beat the tar out of me. We'll see."

"And your aunt is a healer?" Edward was feeling anxious.

"Yes, I'll make sure she stays to get rid of bruising although she doesn't like using her power for that kind of stuff. It'll be a birthday present. The one thing my brother and I were wondering is if necromancy will work against Jasper. I don't want to test it out, because necromancy seems to be the root of a lot of unfortunate events in history, I was just curious."

Edward looked weirded out, "I never thought of that, shit."

I mumbled, "I told you I was deadly."

"So am I! So, no more of that. I have faith in you, doesn't mean I have to like it. Gabe feels the same way. You are far too stubborn."

That made me smile.

"You know Gabe loves you so much, no matter what," Edward said cautiously, out of the blue. Edward's words sounded like a warning. I looked at him curiously.

"I don't know. I know from your dreams that you are worried about your brother, your friend, and your aunt because of the things he said to you, the things he apologized to me for saying, personally."

"What?"

"I don't know, his speech about the Volturi was him reacting to you and me, not necessarily fact. He regrets it."

I dismissed that statement; I wanted to know more about the topic at hand.

"My dreams?"

"Feel very real."

Edward's serious tone made me even more curious.

"Explain?" I demanded; a little bit more harshly than I meant to.

"Sometimes, they are like watching one of Alice's visions they feel so real. You flip through your hopes and fears. Maybe you should talk to him about what you are so worried about because the negative dreams are almost always about his reaction to your prospective future." I couldn't discern Edward's tone. He sounded like he was spilling some secret, that was mine in the first place.

"That sounds odd, why do you like watching them if they are like that?"

"Because some of them are pleasant, as tough as you are, I understand you much better because of them, even if I couldn't hear your thoughts. Your dreaming gives me a good look at who you are inside. You are good, Bella. I also can close my eyes, and it feels like I am asleep and dreaming. The deeper you sleep, the more it feels like I am. When you conscious starts to wake, so do I."

"Well, that's gotta be nice."

Wow. Why in the world would Edward want me to be like him if I can give that to him now?

"Stop it! Don't worry about me losing that. Believe me, if you turn, there are many much more enjoyable things to do to pass the time." If Edward could blush, he would have at that moment.

"Oh," I replied my cheeks were flaming. This was not a conversation I wanted to have on the car ride to Seattle.

"Okay," Edward agreed a little too hastily.

"Argh! Damn mind reader!"

"Sorry. We will talk about it, like you said, just not on the road to Seattle; especially since we're here. Mercedes, right?"

"Oh, why the hell not."

We got to the dealership and Edward immediately pulled me to the SUV he wanted to get me. I rolled my eyes at him, but he wasn't kidding.

"It looks like a Range Rover/ Jeep hybrid. With a HUGE price tag! Oh my god! Edward?"

"But it's safe, Bella, and comfortable. We can go look at the guardian." Edward snickered.

"I don't have people shooting missiles at me, and it's more expensive!"

"I can make up the…."

I interrupted, "Don't you even think about finishing that sentence. I'll get the damn SUV. Let's hope the good people of Forks won't know how much this beast cost. Especially Billy Black."

"It's none of their business." Edward shrugged.

He was right.

"You are much easier to shop with than I had anticipated." He grinned. Happy that I was not like his sisters, who could spend 12 hours in Seattle, shopping. I hated it.

"Because I don't care about it that much. I need something reliable, safe, and can handle any weather or road conditions."

"Well, then this is it. See those dealers, aren't coming over here because they think you are playing pretend. So, go in there, go to the cashier and shock her by sliding your Black Amex and make sure to tell whoever comes to get you, that nobody paid you any attention, so no commission for them."

"You aren't staying?" I asked, despite knowing why he wasn't. He knew I was a big girl; it was my birthday, and I didn't need him to fight my battles for me. This was one of the best gifts Edward could have ever given me. Besides, I was technically older than him now.

"You got it." He winked.

I put my arms around him and gave him a kiss that inevitably attracted the attention around the lot, but I didn't care. He made my stomach fill with butterflies, and when he did, it was almost impossible not to want to touch him. Despite when he was born, he was getting used to the PDA. Now, I understood why; Edward could feel my love and lust whenever I kiss him… he also didn't have to hear the thoughts of others while we were connected. It felt like it was just us during these moments. The look of contentment on his face was fantastic, and he wasn't one to look content, in general, he has been, sir broods a lot, sullen Cullen, and morose Masen.

We would have that talk soon.

"Now, I want you to go back to Forks and spend some time with your family. I need to pick up a few things for tonight. I will have a vehicle, a safe one. Tell Jasper I'm going to kick his ass later."

Edward belted out a full laugh that made me feel all warm inside. "Your house around seven?"

I nodded, "Yep!"

He got into his car, and I made sure to kiss him properly through the window before I went and handed the jerks that weren't helping us some humble pie.

"I love you." I murmured in his ear.

"As I love you. See you later, love."

He drove away with a smile on his face.

xxxxx

EPOV

As I drove out of the dealership, Bella's infectious smile and good mood started to wane to anxiety. I knew her brother was going to tell us not just how her mother died, but the lore behind it. I was as nervous as he was. This was her birthday, and we didn't want to turn it into a disaster, but she has tried to tell me some things about Vampire's and witches since we first met and now Carlisle and Jasper are chomping at the bit to hear it. Which is why he is telling that part of the story first because neither of us can tell how well she will take hearing the entire story. I don't know it, but I have a feeling she will be distraught. Hopefully not for long.

xxxxx

My whole family was content when I arrived home. They were all looking forward to tonight. Curiosity was killing them; they all wanted to see Bella fight her brother and then Jasper. Especially Jasper. When she is changed, she will fit right in with us. She should stop worrying so much. I was starting to get the feeling that Rose and Jasper might be her new BFF's. Alice held back on sounding like she wants to change her by critiquing her look. It was almost as if Alice didn't know how to act around Bella. They'd figure it out, it hadn't been long, and I knew Alice still has visions of being best friends with human and vampire Bella.

Esme was having somewhat the same sort of problem; she didn't want to change her at all. She was very happy for us, but Bella only started warming to her. Not for a reason, Bella could control. She was still dealing with losing her mother, and Esme is so maternal that Bella felt like she was betraying her Mom by accepting another so quickly. That's what Nia said at least. Esme understands now but was happy to be invited to her home on a non-emergency basis. Bella quickly bonded with Carlisle because of the sort of paternal energy he gives out. A supernatural stepfather raised her, and she looks at Carlisle the same way. It's been long enough that Bella doesn't feel like she's betraying Phil. She thinks he would be happy that she has someone like Carlisle in her life. Surely, she'll feel the same about Esme eventually. Charlie doesn't know how to be around Bella. She is confident, and far more mature than her age suggested, making her fiercely independent. Not his baby girl.

But that is what happens, kids grow wings and fly away. Even if they haven't graduated high school yet.

xxxxxx

It smelled horrific in Bella's house, "Hmmmm if I ate human food, this would smell delicious," I tried to compliment.

"Shut up wise-ass. The food is not for you." Bella laughed "Charlie stopped by earlier. He bought me a camera and a scrapbook… so it will be a while before the food is ready."

Bella snapped a photo of me and giggled.

"Did he talk to Gabe?" I asked.

"Yeah, they had a superficial conversation, he introduced Nia as his girlfriend. It was good for what it was. Gabe is trying for me, and I appreciate it. Charlie is having the same difficulty with him as he does with me. We're grown up already. Gabe and Nia disappeared to prepare for our match."

"No magic, though?" I asked, worried.

"No, low tech, only. I am going to have to bust out in Phosphermancy to light up the yard better, but that's all. Afterward, Gabe and Nia and I are going into the carriage house and will cast a circle so I can be ready for Jasper." Bella assured, "I just had a protein shake so… I'm ready."

"You aren't going to hurt Jasper, are you?" I asked, worried about the sheer amount of power she'll get from her brother and friend.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"I imagine you are going to be supercharged with your brother and Nia helping."

"Yeah, more so than with Rose but this is a teaching lesson more than anything. As much for Jasper as it is for me. He'll be able to break down what I did and how to get around it. If he ever finds himself in need. We'll be evenly matched as long as he doesn't use his strength against me."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

Bella danced out of the room happy as a clam, thinking, _Time to get dressed. _

More like time to get armed.

"Is Ella ready?"

Bella isn't the only one who can sneak up on me now, Gabe enjoys it.

"She's getting dressed," I muttered.

"Shit." He almost agreed.

"Aren't you armed to the teeth?" I asked.

"No, I am proficient in hand to hand and guns. I'm not going to shoot my sister. She is the one who knows the combinations, her size, and her skills demand it. I'm not going to throw this though." Gabe answered.

"God help you two." I laughed.

"Edward, this is our aunt, Lydia," Gabe said, and I turned around, stunned to see the exact image of Bella's mother, I had forgotten they were identical twins.

"Very nice to meet you, Edward. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled, "I'm glad your whole family is here. I suppose I am here as the healer as Isabella will need to concentrate on her magic to fight. Who is she fighting?"

Gabe snickered.

"My brother Jasper," I said shrugging like she knew I could not stop it.

"A vampire?" Her eyes widened as Lydia shot a look at Gabe; she must not have known.

"Don't worry, strictly, no contact. Bella can hit Jasper, but he is going to be ghosting her. Teaching each other strategy. It will be timed, not fighting until you can't fight anymore." I glared at Gabe as he shook his head, laughing.

"Well, I'm going to go meet your family since you are nervous and waiting for my niece." Lydia smiled and walked to talk to everyone else who had situated themselves in Bella's living room. Excitement crackled in the air.

Nia laughed, "I saw the fight she had with Rose, and I think you are going to see a little bit more of Lara Croft here."

"Holy sh…."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded but was memorized when Bella came into view.

Yeah, this was different. She came in from the backyard, which meant that Bella was already armed. She had rings on all her hands, she was wearing a black leather jacket, with a green shirt that almost looked like leather, but it was cut off above her belly button. Bella was wearing leather pants, that were not for decoration, they were made to fight, with a very suspicious belt, and steel-toed boots. I wondered how many different weapons she was hiding; she was not hiding the bow and arrow strapped behind her back.

She looked …. Sexy.

Jasper shot a look at me and then saluted her. She looked at her brother, with unspoken communication, alerting him to it being time. He was wearing a black t-shirt and camouflage cargo pants. Bella looked deadly, but he looked intimidating. Those two could be a dual superhero team. It would be humorous if they weren't looking at each other like they were about to kill each other.

We made our way out to the back, Bella started reciting some incantation, and then the entire backyard lit up. It was astounding. Bella smiled for a second and then went back into combat mode.

Nia walked into between them, "Okay, here's the rule's you fight until one of you concedes or is unable to continue. No magic allowed, unless it's needed for intervention. Lydia is here for healing purposes but not until after the match is over. Got it?"

She looked at both Gabe and Bella, who were looking at the other but nodded in acknowledgment.

Nia shrugged and said, "Fight!"

Bella stood there, urging him to come at her. This was risky because she must get close to him, outside of his reach to strike him. But she stood there still as ever.

Gabe looked like he was about to connect when Bella jumped up high enough to grab one of the tree branches and kicked him in the ear, hard, he started bleeding — losing his equilibrium for a moment. Thank god, witches did not appeal to us at all. She jumped behind him and kicked him in the ribs. His face was red, he hadn't even gotten close to landing a hard shot, and she got him. He looked like a new person, but Bella taunted him, he ran straight at her, and she ran straight at him until she was sliding under him, knocking him off his feet.

"Come on, Gabe, you aren't even trying. Or are you? Slacker?" Bella teased.

I saw she was going to have to let him try to get a few in to get where she needed to be. She blocked his first punch with her elbow and snuck in closer, but he connected, and he struck her in the face, making her mouth and lip start to bleed.

"Edward, no." Jasper grabbed me.

She did a cartwheel backward and then flipped back a few times, and then she started running and twisting and flipping in the air, she landed in different places and was getting higher in the air with each twist and turn, and Gabe was grinding his teeth because he couldn't find a vulnerability. He was backing up watching her like a tracker, but she got to him quickly and a swift kick to the chest, and he was up against a tree. Backflipping a few paces, she smiled like a Cheshire cat, and swiftly she shot two arrows at him. Hitting him just above his arm, but pinning his t-shirt to the tree, both arms. He pulled the arrows from his shirt and stepped forward. Bella disappeared until she landed on his shoulders, putting a knife to his throat.

"You Win!" Gabe growled.

"You're getting sloppy brother; you need to stop using magic as a crutch. Thanks for not using a gun, you would have won if you were armed."

"But I would have killed you, so I'm okay with it. Jesus Christ, you weren't fooling around, Ella… What was that? three minutes?"

Jasper nodded, "a little over, but yeah."

"We should get you two into the carriage house; this is not the place to be spitting blood," Lydia announced, grabbing Bella and Gabe and disappearing.

Nia turned around as she was about to follow and mentioned, "So we might be out here for a while before she's ready to go with Jasper. Healing and all that. Why don't you take everybody inside for a bit, Edward? I'll let you know when it's time. You'll probably see the carriage house light up when it's close." Nia snickered and disappeared too.

"I don't like this, Jazz" Alice whimpered.

"Why? Do you see me getting hurt? Or her?" Jasper asked.

"No… I don't like it, as much as you don't like it when I fight." Alice begged, but there was no way Jasper was going to back down… even though Alice already saw Bella being the victor. He was going to be helpless against her magic, and she could use it all against him. Alice didn't let anyone know, except for me, and it gave me comfort, at least.

"Why am I not allowed to fight Bella?" Emmett complained.

"Because all you rely on is your strength, you would break her. This is a battle of wits, and honey, that is not your strongest area. That's why Jasper beats you so often. This isn't a fight to the death." Rose tried to soften the blow.

"She kicked his ass, didn't she?" Jasper said a little stunned thinking back, trying to assess her weak points. He knew too that she had to get close to make contact, but that wasn't the goal in this fight, she could keep him away from her and still win, handily. Jasper couldn't touch her, so that made him even more of a target. He had to keep his eyes on her. Jasper didn't believe he had a chance, but he wanted to make it a regular thing, so he was doing it for all of us. To make Alice and me comfortable with Bella sparring with a civil war soldier.

"Did you know she used a bow as her weapon of choice?" Carlisle asked.

"Arrows, knives, acrobatics, hand to hand, and magic," I said, shaking my head, suddenly wondering why the hell Jasper was going to attempt this. She was the one who would be teaching him the technique.

Carlisle shook his head, "this is one for the books." And he meant it too. He would be writing down this story about the witch and vampire sparring for fun.

"It's so odd that her entire family is so much at ease amongst us when that was not the case when it came to the Quileutes."

"That's because we seem to have more in common with them, including natural enemies and powerful gifts. We are offensive apex predators while the dogs are only allowed to act out of protection. Her instinct around them, aggressive or not, burns like a fire you can see in her eyes. We have the advantage of speed, strength, our venom, and almost being indestructible. We don't get broken bones as they do. She has the advantage of her training; she doesn't need magic to defend herself. Sam's jaw proved that." I added.

"They all had initial anxiety, which is normal, but now all of them aren't scared at all. I imagine they have had some run-ins with vampire's before."

I looked away at that moment. Jasper caught me but smirked.

The carriage lit up with white light. It was a little stunning, for all of us, we had never seen anything like that in all our collective years.

"She has the right amount of people to cast a proper circle," I muttered.

Jasper was so screwed.

**A/N Okay! I hope you enjoyed that! Bella and Jasper are still going to have an altercation at her birthday party. Expect the next chapter soon. ****  
**

**Thanks to everyone who hung in with me to this point. I will be going in and out of certain events that happen in Twilight. Thank you so much for your support. Your reviews, favorites, and follows keep me motivated to write and help the direction of the story. Next chapter should be up soon. **


	13. Party

**A/N ****There is a lot to cover in this chapter, and it will be switching in and out of POV. Yes, this is the chapter where she fights Jasper, and she finds out how her mom died! Also, the lore about vampires and witches! So, expect this to be lengthy. **

**Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing. Your reviews and suggestions have helped me fix some of my grammar, editing for length, and it has guided a lot of the story. I appreciate every fav, follow, and review. Your input is invaluable to me. You are the best!**

**Also, if you cannot tell I am a huge divergent fan. While I was trying to think of what Bella would get her brother for his birthday; I was watching the movie Allegiant (not reading the book ugh) and really wanted some of the toys that were in it. The tactical gear, the drones, more specifically. Given Bella's perhaps bored fascination with weapons, she would make something like that for her brother, but of course, she would have the prototype. Just saying, if you want to get an idea of what I am talking about, watch the movie, Allegiant. Especially since Four is really who I modeled Gabriel after. I have a Tumblr page; I just need to get all the images I used to all my stories uploaded before giving out the link**

**Stephanie Meyer is one lucky lady since she owns all of Twilight, even with a Twist. All original characters are the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended. **

(BPOV)

"Okay, Ella, let's start with what he can use against you," Gabriel said with a grin of amusement and acknowledgment.

I was glad he did ask that question because It never occurred to me that Jasper might try to use his gifts against me. Jasper could screw me that way. I acknowledged my brother's question, "He is an empath. He can feel and make others feel what he wants."

"Isabella! That was a careless thing to forget," Lydia scolded, "Where do you keep everything to make potions, and your herbs. I can make something that will protect you for a few hours from any vampire gifts. I think I can make it whatever emotion he is projecting, bounce off you, and return to him. Alice will not be able to see you until it wears off."

"I'm sorry! I've never had a sparring match with an empathic vegan vampire before! So, I'm okay with that; the Cullens rely on Alice too much. I told Edward I would put my thoughts on the loudspeaker, so if I get scared, he will know and stop the match. I'll show you. Come with me."

I gave my aunt a quick tour of all my work areas. I am a little OCD in that I have working areas made for each kind of magic and a work area for everything not related to magic, or not closely related. Once she was at the potion stop; I went over to my work area to look at the prototype tactical gear, I was going to give my brother for his birthday. I started modifying it more for my purpose after our first fight in Phoenix. Gabe will be impressed and jealous.

The jacket was not magical itself, it was blue and black camouflage, but it had a magnet that was the exact shape of my bow sewn into the back, through the fabric, invisible to the naked eye. This gave me the ability to grab my bow quickly, and put it back into place, to keep my hands free. The two discs/ drones that were also attached to the jacket were unique. These drones could be used without magic, but even better with magic, and so this version of gear was heavily infused with it. I had a Bluetooth piece that worked as the interface. I changed out of the leather outfit I had been wearing, in favor of a racerback tank top, snug black cargo pants and the blue and black camouflage jacket. My previous outfit made me look, surreal; what I was wearing now was one thousand times more potent and much more unassuming. That was the strategy. I would also be in the dark for most of the fight. I wasn't sure if I could do a Phosphermancy spell that would keep vampires from being able to see through my darkness. I had other ways of keeping them from being able to see. This was just less cruel.

I walked back to our circle and sat down.

"What is that?" Gabriel gaped in astonishment.

"This is my prototype for your birthday present. I didn't expect you to be here, so I didn't finish yours. I will though. I love tinkering around, and this is the best I've come up with." I beamed.

I twirled my right index finger around and activated the Bluetooth, and the drones detached from my jacket, hovering over my shoulders. The 2.0 version, yours is a bit more tactical than it is magic since you use guns and whatnot. This is far more enchanted than anything I own.

I snapped my bow and quiver to my back and twirled my finger again, putting the drones back into place.

"That is so cool, Ella. I cannot wait. Maybe we can work on it together?"

"That would be nice Gabe. I cannot wait to show you."

"Here, take this." Nia pulled off a ring she wore, "It will give you about five seconds cloaking. It can only be used every 4 minutes or so, use it when needed."

"Neat!" I removed the ring on my right index finger and put it there. I needed one of my own.

When my aunt finally rejoined us; she was holding two vials. "The first one is the protection spell I was talking about and the second is like… five-hour energy or red bull for witches, it's going give you a bit more speed, strength, and ability to fly in the air, but not much. Nothing that touches theirs." She shot me a warning glance.

I knew my limits!

"Alrighty! Let's call the corners and start the invocation." I giggled unintentionally.

I had not even thought about how we were the perfect number, and with astonishing power, they invoked some of the most potent magic out there. I opened my eyes to see white light bathing us and shooting straight through the roof. I gasped at the feeling that came over me. I had full faculty of an arsenal of magical tools, and it was power unlike I've ever felt before. I finally understood why some of our kind has gone rogue. It makes you feel invincible. Unfortunately, I was not, and I knew that. I didn't need my Mom or Phil's death to remind me.

"Let's do this," I smirked.

(EPOV)

"Does she have an entire wardrobe in there?" Alice asked as she saw Bella come out of the carriage house looking entirely different.

"Perhaps, it's to keep you from being the clothes stealing pixie you are. I think most of what she wears when she fights or works out is in there."

"I can't see her!" Alice fretted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, she just disappeared like she does whenever she puts up the warding for the both of you, I cannot look any further."

"It's a hard life," Rose snorted.

I heard Bella thinking, _Okay, Edward, my thoughts are on the loudspeaker. Acknowledge that you can listen to this. Nobody else's gifts are going to work on me.' _

I gave her a thumbs up and tried to hold in the amusement I was feeling. Jasper had no idea that the one advantage he had over Bella would be ineffective, and it was why Alice couldn't see her either.

I walked up to Bella and stroked her cheek with my thumb. I could feel the intensity of power radiating from her. "I guess it would be silly to ask if you were ready for this."

Bella laughed and then she looked smug another game face.

Carlisle asked, "Do you mind if I take pictures of this? It won't be shared; I think Esme could draw it later, but this is a first." Always a scientist.

"That's fine with me," I shrugged.

Jasper gave him a nod. A grin like a five-year-old appeared on his face as he quickly went inside and grabbed his camera.

Finally, Jasper and Bella were directly across from each other but separated by a reasonable distance. He began calling out the terms of the fight.

"Okay, Bella, now you can turn this down at any point, but it's clear that I am at a disadvantage here. You have many ways of keeping me away from you, but it seems like you have to stay so focused that in terms of battle, you would not be prepared." Jasper knew how to turn on competitive mode, alright.

Bella scoffed, "What?"

"Battle as in the battlefield when you have more than one opponent like if you had been alone with the dogs, you would have had Sam, Paul and Jared attacking you. Would you have been able to defeat them without our help?"

It was a valid question, but I did not like where it was going, "Excuse me?" I blurted out.

"Nia or Gabe would you please join us?"

"What?" Bella asked

"No magic from them, but you need to hold me off and deal with one of them at the same time." Jasper reasonably informed her.

Nia put her hand on Gabe's chest, "Let me. I'm afraid one of you will get hurt if she has to fight as hard as she normally does with you and hold off a vampire." Nia turned to Jasper, "Alright, I'll go at her, but the minute she hits either a kill zone or so hard I can't go on, I'm out. Besides, this is only for ten minutes. Okay, Ella?"

Bella nodded, accepting that Jasper was right, nerves were telegraphed all over her face.

"I don't like this," Alice whispered.

"She's not going to hurt Jasper. She is so supercharged right now, and he's helping her. Don't worry Alice."

Nia distanced herself to Bella's side. She would have people running at her from two directions.

"Okay, let's do this," Emmett guffawed, "Bella?"

She nodded

"Jasper?"

He nodded

"Nia?"

"Let's get this over with," she replied.

"That's what we're going to do, um, fight?" Emmett said a bit too loud.

As soon as it was out of his mouth the lighting had changed, Bella was covered in darkness, I could see her, but not very well, and Nia and Jasper were being followed with bright lights over their head. Jasper charged at her. He was going to ghost her or try. She twirled her index finger around, and two discs appeared hovering over her shoulder. Bella activated something on her ear, and our entire family gasped wondering what it was. But she disappeared, and then suddenly Jasper was flying with one of the discs following him, right before he was going to hit the ground, something resembling a bubble swallowed him, and he was hovering in the air. Bella grinned and turned to face Nia.

_I am trapped in here until she's ready to defeat me. This is incredibly strange. _Jasper thought. Bella smirked, and I wondered if she could hear his thoughts from the bubble. Nobody could really believe what they were seeing.

Nia was not a skilled fighter. Bella saw, and let Nia attempt to punch and kick her but blocked her at every turn. Bella missed one and Nia connected, hitting her in the face and breaking her nose.

Lydia's hand flew up, "I'll fix the bone later. I'm going to stop the bleeding now." She didn't know what spilled blood would do to us. Bella's scent didn't make my throat burn because lavender and freesia covered the smell of her blood entirely. Didn't really matter, I understood her protectiveness.

As soon as the bleeding stopped, I saw Bella's face, and she was pissed.

"Oh shit," Gabe muttered.

She elbowed Nia in the face, kneed her in the stomach, and kicked her knees out from behind. Bella did not jump on top of her, but came from behind, holding a knife to Nia's throat. Nia threw her hands up in surrender and walked over to Lydia, who healed her completely.

Gabe put his arm around her, "I can't even beat her lately. You at least got her good once."

Nia blushed a little and nodded. She wanted to see what was going to happen with Jasper.

Bella pulled out three arrow's and her bow, and shot all three of them at once, at Jasper, it was a smart move too because he didn't know until it was too late if they would pierce the bubble. He could have grabbed them out of the air, but they were meant to pop the bubble. That was three more points for her.

"That was fun," he joked as he was trying to calm her to a lull at first, but he also decided to instill her with fear, unfortunately as soon as she should have felt it, calm and fear walloped him.

Bella had really planned this out.

The other drone flew over to Jasper. Bella reached out her hand as if she was picking Jasper up off the ground without being close. She moved him up against the tree, her favorite place to corner people, she used her left index finger to make a circle, and it looked like Jasper had just been tied to the tree with an invisible rope, impervious to Jasper's strength.

Bella smiled as she unloaded the rest of her bows less than an inch from Jasper's skin everywhere, she shot, and finally threw two knives at once, landing on both sides of his face and the last a millimeter above his head.

"I'd raise my arms if I could, you win, Bella, well done," Jasper smirked.

Bella called back her drones, and Jasper was no longer bound to the tree. Alice was peeved at him. She wanted to remove the knives and arrows.

"I don't see why you ever wanted to do that Jazz," Alice said, removing the last knife.

"She had a defense strategy in place before I threw Nia in the mix. I thought I would be able to slow her down with calmness and fear, but she was ready for that, it just bounced right off her. The bubble was interesting, being tossed in the air and tied to a tree and while being shot at with knives and arrows wasn't too pleasant, but she didn't hurt me, at all. I had forgotten that she could bend light, staying shrouded and cloaking herself when I got close was brilliant. Most of what she did was defensive. She didn't seem like she had any effort in dealing with both of us, but I am curious if it was because of the drones."

Bella smirked, "yes, that bubble is a feature of my magical prototype. I was also able to keep an eye on you the entire time, with my back was turned, fighting Nia. I have been working on this for a long time. Oh, and yeah, let there be light." She snapped and the only outdoor lighting on was the kind that came from home improvement stores, yard lights.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to put this stuff away and change into yoga pants and sneakers." Bella ran inside the carriage house, her aunt followed closely, and another burst of light was visible.

"Just wait until she is as strong and fast as us, holy crap," Emmett snorted.

We all agreed that she would be hard to beat, but I also knew that her mind would not allow her to use magic without purpose.

"Whoa! Your face is fixed!" Emmett teased Bella as she ran over to us.

"Thanks, Em," Bella rolled her eyes.

"It was my job to fix what was broken, nice punch Nia." Lydia cackled.

Bella handed Nia a ring, "thanks I need to make one of those,"

"Maybe we can later. I'll show you." She smiled.

"That would be amazing. You're the best."

A guilty look hit Nia's face, and then I remembered what was coming next. I almost wish I had asked him not to do this today, but Gabe was insistent. It was time for the truth.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and she leaned in to walk with me, "are you hungry?"

"Famished! The food should be ready."

Esme turned around, "please, you three get comfortable. I'll make you a plate."

Bella smiled warmly, "thanks Esme, that would be great."

"She's buzzing with power, so beware of pranks," Gabe warned, trying to get the mood as light as possible.

"Like when she made Billy Black's hat fly off his head and his Fork off his plate," I added.

Rose couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at hearing that.

"Exactly," Gabe snickered, and then his face became serious, it was time to face the music. "I guess it's storytime."

Bella cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Ella, this first part, you know, so why don't you help me out with some of it."

"Know what?"

"The theory, Mom's theory."

"Oh! Okay!" She was bouncing in her seat; she had wanted to tell us this for a very long time.

Carlisle grabbed an empty journal; one he had bought just to write down everything he had experienced. This would be a personal part of his research library.

Gabe looked at the floor, and Bella began.

(BPOV)

"This is and was a common theory amongst our people and yet, still almost impossible to prove. I do know that some vampires have put a lot of stock in it too." I started

"Theory?" Carlisle asked

"Origin of the species, theory, your species," I said sweetly watching Carlisle's eyes turn as big as saucers.

"If they are still alive, it will prove it. I think that they are, but would be very inconspicuous if the Romanians seem to be the earliest recognized in your history."

"I don't think they are alive," Gabe added.

"Who?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Well, the firsts, the original witch, and the first vampires where did they come from? Are they still around? If something bad happens to them, does something bad happen to you all?"

The room was silent.

"Our Mom was… obsessed… with our ancestry, she knows more about my father's bloodline than he does… well she did, I guess. It seemed like more than an obsession for her. She traveled every corner of the globe, spent months in library's like Oxford looking for something."

"Did she find anything?" Carlisle asked.

"She thought that she found who the original witch was, and even though all of us shared some lineage, she believes that we were of the same bloodline. She had done a lot of research on different supernatural creatures that came into being because of genetic mutation as the Quileutes triggered theirs to save their people, she believed that the original witch was born with a mutation as well living in a world born in chaos. When entire families could be wiped out with illness, or for no real reason at all other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time, the instinct to protect may have triggered it, but that didn't mean whoever this person was, understood how to use this very potent gift. She wouldn't have known that nothing comes for free; there is always a cost." Gabe sighed, and I was starting to get suspicious of the guilty looks he and Nia had on their faces.

"To do magic that we really should never do, like necromancy, requires the right conditions magically, something exceptional, something that comes once in a thousand years, like a full blood moon during a lunar eclipse. It would also require sacrifice, because death is not something to fight against, because it is natural. Whoever did this did not do it out of malice, but they wanted their eldest children to live in a world where they didn't have to worry about illness or violence. Where they would be immortal, indestructible, and beautiful."

Almost everybody gasped, I waited for Carlisle to ask the question.

"Are you saying that a witch is responsible for our species?"

"I don't have a single doubt about that. Not since I met you guys. Our scent is not disgusting like the dogs, it's nice, as is your scent to us. We don't trigger your blood lust, and we share common natural enemies… when it comes down to it, the fact that Edward and I share a mating bond, something that comes from nature, that you don't get a second shot at. The fact that it happened to us means that we are closer to each other than we are to any other species."

Gabe started again, "Our mom thought this one particular witch tried to make her four eldest, two boys, two girls' immortal. Keeping her youngest children, human, thinking that they would be forever taken care of by their benevolent elder siblings." Gabe shook his head, "The human body is a temporary shell- so to have true immortality you have to stop growing at the age of which you are turned, frozen like you've said, in death, and reborn craving the very life force of a human, blood. Because these were children of the original witch, they were powerful, and it explains how your gifts manifest, or why some of you have gifts in the first place. Our mom was able to find a time and a family where there were stories of feral, red-eyed monsters slaughtering entire towns. I cannot even imagine how many causalities there were until they could control their bloodlust. There was no council back then, but what we have found out since, is that they have tried to bind Alec and Jane from their power. Once the lifeline is cut, and their power is built into their new selves, they aren't connected to us. They have an unlimited amount of strength to tap from within themselves, and it's much easier for them because their gifts are so much stronger as vampires."

Carlisle and Jasper shuddered.

I added, "This a lot more lore opposed to fact, but I think our ability to live comfortably in each other's world is because we come from the same bloodline as your sire line. "

"Even if our Mom didn't believe that we were directly related to her, a true ancestor of ours," Gabe muttered.

"Nature responds to threats, and so we see different protective species mutate just like the Quileute." I shrugged.

"And when it comes to the Volturi, because of Jane and Alec, if they knew how many of us do exist; Aro would do whatever necessary to create an army. Aro covets too much, like many in history. One reason that we have guardians and a council. If we were threatened with that sort of situation, we would and could annihilate the Volturi without much of a sweat. As a community, but then we would have completely disrupted your world, essentially making it lawless and we do respect governing bodies of supernatural species unless they are coming after us. We watch over our brood, even those who are unaware that they have a gift. Because we must continue to exist." Gabe took a breath.

"So would Bella's change go against any rules?" Edward asked.

I laughed, "No, I have free will, and when that happens, it is my choice, there is nothing to worry about. Choice and free will are critical to us."

Gabe added, "the Volturi are being watched now because Aro and Caius are capable of great evil. If they find out about Ella, it's hard to say what they will do honestly. Jane is so possessive of her reputation; she's dangerous in her own right."

"But Ella could take her on now, and when she is changed, Ella's gifts will manifest into multiple gifts, which we can only guess about now. As she transitions… well, it will be … more natural than most because of the bloodline, sire line thing. If our mom was right, she could live in either world, naturally. Like Jane and Alec, she will no longer be bound to using magical objects, because she would be one. But because of her respect for human life, she will not want to hurt someone, so much I don't think she'll be able to. Also, with a mating bond, having occurred before she is changed, there will be something in her that recognizes her mate does not drink from humans, and because he's part of her, it will be easier for her not to. That is the reason she and Edward were able to fall in love. It wouldn't have occurred if it were different. I'm confident of that. Should the Volturi become a threat, despite being in different worlds, you will have allies, because you might need us if they find out about her. …."

Gabe looked a Nia and took a deep breath, "Or if they find out what our Mom did."

I whipped my head to the side, "Excuse me?" I was stunned in disbelief and outraged.

"Well?"

"Okay, Ella, I lied to you—All of us did. This is my fault, and I've been blaming you and Edward for something that you had nothing to do with. "

Gabriel looked at Lydia, who had lost all the color in her face. This had to be bad.

I grabbed Edward's hand, and he put me on his lap.

_This is going to be bad; I think._

_I'm here for you, Bella, always. Just rip off the band-aid. _

I nodded, "so tell me, brother, what have you been lying to me about and using my boyfriend as a scapegoat for?"

"It's complicated."

"I can keep up," I almost growled. "Uncomplicate it for me, Gabriel." I snapped at his silence.

"It was a vampire that killed Mom," Gabe said almost too fast to understand, but the Cullens did, and they all gasped.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "how is that possible? I was in the house when she died, and her death was not from blood loss." I snapped again.

"Hear me out, okay? You know that place in Phoenix where you took ballet?" Gabe asked, and I nodded.

"Well, Renee and I happened to be driving by, and it looked like it had just been broken into, and it was not by a human, I could smell it was a vampire, and there was a human with him. I had a bizarre feeling, and it's my job not to ignore those sorts of threats. Witch or not.

So, I went into the studio, and there was this sadistic vampire, who had this fragile little thing against the wall, videotaping and torturing her. Renee followed me in. I went after the vampire, she went to the girl, and I destroyed him."

Edward was getting antsy.

"Look, my response to you was entirely based on this encounter. It was rash, and it was dumb. I have friends that are vampires. I really try to judge people by what they do. I have been bad at that. This day I had to save an innocent." Gabe looked ashamed to admit he had killed a vampire in front of a bunch of vampires'… I guess I would too.

"Son," Carlisle said, surprising me with a paternal tone that my brother accepted, that was weird. "You did the right thing. Those sadistic vampires are the ones who bring attention to us. Can you imagine if someone had found that video? That has Volturi written all over it. You did the right thing."

Gabe swallowed and nodded, "after I had gotten rid of the ashes, I Went to find Mom and the girl. Keep in mind that we all have our specialties at what we are good at, our mother was a remarkable healer, and there was not a lot that she couldn't heal. The girl was screaming hysterically, and mom, I don't know what she was thinking…. maybe she was trying to calm the girl at first and, she didn't see the injury that was making the girl scream and call for death. Not until it was too late, because the girl was already dead, or she would be in three days."

"The vampire bit her?" Edward asked.

"Right before we went at each other. Mom seemed to comfort her because she did go quiet. I started to see her doing and saying things that were much more than for healing. I brought Mom and the girl with us, because I had destroyed her creator and I was on the hook for that, we couldn't be around her when she woke, she would be too feral, too strong.

I let Renee convince me that all she was doing was pain relief, but I could see the life draining out of her. I made a few phone calls and talked to a good friend who agreed to come down the next day and hopefully keep an eye on her for the next two years. She was probably 16 or so.

I went to tell Mom about it, but as I approached, I heard her reciting things, and I saw her with objects that she had forbidden us from even thinking about."

I gasped, "necromancy?"

Gabe nodded

Everyone else seemed to gasp too.

"I told her to stop! That what she was doing was of consequence! She told me that this was the only way to confirm that she was right; we were related to the original witch, and if Renee was part of the bloodline that created vampires.; well, what her ancestors gave, she was trying to take away." He scrunched his forehead.

"She was trying to cure vampirism?" Rose asked, almost enthralled.

"Maybe, but at least with this girl, who looked a lot like Ella, she was trying to reverse the transition. Renee didn't think it was fair that she would suffer a life she didn't ask for. Noble, but stupid. She was stubborn, just like you, Ella. She didn't leave her side. The girl was changing, and I hoped she would see she had failed as her skin cooled and was turning inhumanly beautiful. She was sacrificing herself, for nothing. The only thing that girl was getting from her was a somewhat painless transformation at the cost of our mother's life. There was no getting past the fact that her death was imminent, and she was battling something much bigger than all of us. It had been set in motion; she couldn't stop it.

When my friend got there, he was finally able to convince her that what she was trying to do was reverse death at the cost of her own life. Death was not an enemy you take on.

So, she stopped, but then the girl started screaming again. I've heard the transitions are painful, but oh she was begging for death when she could." Gabe shuddered.

So, did I.

"Mom couldn't take it; it was like she saw you in this girl and screaming in pain was more, far more than she could handle sanity wise. So, she started again. That is when I had enough, and I blitzed her to Lydia in New York. Her life force was draining; somehow, she connected hers with the girls. I didn't have much time after that. I went back to Phoenix; my friend accepted the role as creator. I took them both to his home. After that, I went to find you. Right before, I got a call that informed me that her transition would be complete within 6 hours. When the girl's heart stopped…."

I lowered my head, tears pouring down my face, "so did hers."

Gabe nodded.

The room was dead silent. My brain started to run a million miles an hour. I wanted to strangle my brother, my aunt, my friend, for reasons that started stacking up like bricks, but no words were forming yet; just hot angry tears.

"You had no right to keep me from knowing that! You had no right to make me feel like I did something wrong! That I was dangerous to Edward and his family! You were trying to scare me away from him, while you were covering your ass! You lied to me Gabriel, Nia, Lydia… about my mother! What gave you the right?"

I couldn't be there anymore, and because I had the repellant on, Jasper couldn't calm me. I let go of Edward's hand and bolted out the door, across the yard into the training room.

(EPOV)

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I'm going to…" Nia started

Jasper interrupted, "It won't do you any good right now, give her some time to cool off, and then Gabriel should talk to her, alone."

Gabriel was pacing in the kitchen while her aunt had her head in her hands.

"She's so much stronger than you give her credit for, we should have told her before Renee died." Lydia lamented.

"I know, Lydia. I have never seen my sister's strength shine so much until this happened. Her will to live the life she wants, the raw power she has mastered, and physical prowess that I've slacked in. I won't underestimate her again. I accept that this is the life she's chosen, and she wants to live it. I just need her to forgive me." Gabe's voice was dripping with remorse.

She would forgive him, Bella had to.

"Gabriel, can I ask you one more question?" Carlisle pushed

"Sure,"

"You know the vampire who has her, you trust him?"  
"I trust his entire coven, good people, really decent people actually. For her privacy and theirs, I'm not going to name any names."

"That's understandable," Carlisle was scribbling like crazy into his journal.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Even if she sends me away." Gabe said, walking out the door.

"For his sake, I hope she doesn't." Esme frowned.

We all nodded in agreement.

(BPOV)

I needed to find a punching bag, and I did, and for at least thirty minutes I didn't stop, I didn't care about the pain externally I wanted the pain inside to go away. The feeling of betrayal. But who was I mad at? My mom? My brother? My Aunt? Would things have worked out differently if I had known? I mean would I have run that first day of school, would I have grown my own hatred for vampires? Would I be happy right now? That was it! I was pleased with my life! A life which included seven vampires, and there was a good chance that if I had known, I wouldn't be in love, or have a huge second family.

My knuckles were red and bleeding.

"Stop." I felt my brother's hand take mine and he made me look at him, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kept this from you. I hadn't recognized your strength until seeing you here. This place … that family they have brought out the best in you. I didn't think you could handle it, the truth is, I couldn't. Please don't shut me out." Gabriel gulped.

I nodded, "don't you ever make a decision for me like that ever again, or we will have problems, Gabriel." But the dam began to crack. My brother pulled me in for a real hug, and we both cried for our mother for the first time.

It must have been longer than ten minutes we were like that, but his shirt was soaked in tears and mine was too, he gradually started to release his hold.

"I think your boyfriend and family are worried. Let's get these hands taken care of. We can talk more tomorrow, as much as you want, about anything with any of us. Let's try to have a happy birthday now, and Mom would not want us spending it this way."

He was right. This was our special day, and I had special people here for it.

"Why does it always feel like you're my older brother?" I teased.

"Because I am."

"Five minutes Har-Har," I chuckled as I opened the door. Edward looked relieved and happy to see us joking. There was a concern there too."

Gabe held up my fists, "Ella Enchanted had a few rounds with the bag and lost."

Edward was at my side immediately looking at one of my fists. It seemed like he was getting mental instructions from Carlisle. Lydia inspected the damage on both hands. I knew she hated dealing with bumps, bruises, and cuts, but this was her birthday gift to me. She held her hand up to Carlisle and smiled at Edward.

"No doctors needed." She put her hands on mine and joked, "wax on, wax off."

I instantly felt the relief, some of them a little bit slack-jawed when they saw my hands were in pristine shape, despite all that they had seen so far. My aunt winked at Edward's appreciative look.

Emmett looked at Gabriel and asked, "what is the deal with Ella Enchanted?"

I rolled my eyes, but I let Edward pull me into an embrace, and I didn't care about the stupid story. It wasn't much of a big deal anyway. Edward just knew how to make me feel better; I could have stayed in his arms all night.

"Well, speaking of the ballet studio. When Ella was young and enrolled in Ballet and Gymnastics, she figured out that she had a little extra oomph than most kids her age. We were told as much as we could understand. Someone used the word, enchanted," Gabe shot a look at Lydia who started laughing… "And for a full year, she was no longer Isabella or Bella. She would only respond to _Ella Enchanted_. She insisted on dressing up like a fairy princess, and she had a fake wand, that she never lost sight of. When she was able to make her wand work, well that's when we had a bigger talk. She gave up her princess stature, with her new responsibilities; but I will never stop calling her Ella, and she is an enchantress, although she dresses more like the comic book Enchantress now than a fairy princess."

"Now you know the story, Emmett." I said, sticking my tongue at him. "don't make me enchant you to be a frog for the day."

Everyone laughed, and the tension had disappeared.

"Feel better?" Edward asked.

"Physically, good as new. Gabriel is staying, and we'll talk about it later, just not tonight. Tonight is our birthday."

Jasper spread calm around everyone else, as they broke out into multiple conversations. There was only one set of lips I wanted right then. I grabbed both sides of Edward's face, and let him know that, thoroughly.

**A/N Okay! Yes, that was very long! I'm wondering what you think about the way Bella's mom died. Witches creating vampire's is a pretty common theme, and it seemed logical for a lot of different reasons. Anyway, thanks for reading! You are the best. Let me know what you thought of this very long chapter. **


	14. The Dance

**A/N Some fluff and angst before the Cullens play baseball. I fixed a few errors and changed some wording on 9/7/19.  
**

**Thanks to all the readers who have kept up with me. Your support means more than you know. Your reviews keep me motivated to write, and they give me an idea about the way the story should go. **

**As I have said, this will follow the Twilight Saga rough outline, but many things will be on the other foot or changed completely. **

**I have a poll up on my profile about whether there should be a baby (or babies) in this story. Following the Saga, I think, babies should happen- just no imprinting. **

**There are snippets from Twilight in here, which is, of course, Stephanie Meyer's property. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Enjoy**

I cannot believe that I agreed to this dance," my body was pulsing with nervous energy.

"Bella, you asked me," Edward's mouth quirked with humor.

"This is my first dance, you know. Like I am a normal human girl."

"You are very human and quite normal. Remember about not letting what you are, define you. It's about as much fun you will find on Halloween in Forks. We live too far out to hand out candy. Have you decided what you are going to dress up as? Ella Enchanted, I hope."

I laughed at the very idea, "Right, let me go to Phoenix or New York, or wherever Gabe sent all of our things, grab my purple leotard, and skirt covered in glitter from when I was tiny. Think it will fit now?" I poked Edward.

"Oh, and my tiara and pink wand with a star at the end of it, that's what I call would call formal!" How they asked us to dress up in a costume but formally, was beyond me.

"However, to answer your question, I have decided, and the minute I did, Alice took over. I am due at her workstation in an hour. I am going as a witch, but not with a green face. You should go as Dracula."

His lips were drawn into a thin line, "I don't know about that."

"You're no fun. This is the one night of the year that we can be ourselves, without answering any questions! A great night to be ironic! Plus, I'd like to see what you look like in a tux." I raised an eyebrow at him, grinning.

"Okay," he relented, know he would lose this battle. "Sounds good. Should we go shopping?"

Edward's phone rang. I could guess who it was, without being psychic. "Alice, what do you need?" Edward said a little bit more tersely than warranted.

"That's fine, sorry Pix, okay hanging in my closet. Got it. See you in a little bit. Fine! I'll find something to do, so I don't peek. It's not like we're getting married!"

Edward's mouth moved in a smile, "Really?"

He looked at me and continued, "Okay, I agree. Let Bella put up warding to keep me out if she wants. See you soon, Alice."

Edward's smile was contagious, and even his eyes were smiling.

"So, what do you normally do on Halloween?" he asked.

"You know, fly around on broomsticks, gather around the cauldron."

"Liar."

If he only knew.

"Today is a holiday for us, so after we get back, Gabe, Nia and I are going to Lydia's to celebrate Samhain. Then tomorrow we will be in Mexico celebrating Dia Los Muertos. You should come tomorrow, it will be fun, and with your ring, no worries."

"So, I have to sleep at home tonight, alone?" Edward feigned pouting.

"You don't sleep, dork. Yes, I know it's been two months since that's happened. You can stay at my house tonight, but you should do something with your family. Spend some time with them."

"What exactly are the holidays that you celebrate? Do you celebrate Christmas?" Edward seemed fascinated.

"Samhain is a Gaelic holiday, marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter or the "darker half" of the year. It's important because it's halfway between the autumn equinox and the winter solstice. It is one of the four Gaelic seasonal festivals, along with Imbolc, Bealtaine, and Lughnasa. Yes, at least my family celebrates Christmas. It's my favorite time of the year. I go a little overboard."

"Sounds familiar." Edward laughed, "I would love to go with you tomorrow. I've never traveled as Gabe does, what is it like?"

"It's fast, Gabe is the best at it. I started learning from him and have been successful. He assured me I wouldn't end up in a volcano. Many times, you don't even know you have been transported until you're there. Tomorrow we'll have fun. I will be able to give my mom a proper goodbye. You can talk to your parents as well. It's a celebration of the lives of those who have passed. It's not a Pagan, Wiccan, Celtic, or anything witchy related."

"I'll miss you tonight."

"Oh, but we still have this stupid dance tonight. Don't start missing me before I leave. Also, Gabe and Nia won't be returning with me after tomorrow. They must get back to business. My brother asked me for permission to propose to my best friend. I'm so excited for them." I beamed.

"He just turned eighteen, don't you think that's a little early?" I couldn't precisely pinpoint the tone in Edward's voice, but it went beyond curiosity about my brother that's for sure.

"No," I answered honestly, "not when you've found the only person you want to spend the rest of your life with; what's the point of waiting when you know? My best friend is going to be my sister in law! I think that's neat. Plus, Gabe won't be alone anymore. Nia cracked his hard candy shell. We can have the house to ourselves again. Thank you for not being put out with them staying with me and all the physical, magic, and weapons training that has gone on since the incident with Sam." I gave Edward a tiny smile, but I could feel my love and gratitude rolling off me.

"Never apologize for wanting to have your family around. I assure you; my family is far more annoying. Plus, your house, for the most part, is quiet. My mind gets a break from all the other's thoughts. Nia is the only one I can hear. I think Gabe must have found some way to at least quiet her because I haven't heard anything in a while from her, come to think about it. Also, I highly enjoy watching you and your brother train. How does he like the jacket you made for him?"

"Oh!" I snickered, "Gabe loves it! He cannot wait to show it off to a few of his guardian buddies. I am going to make one for Nia, without the magnets for a bow, in exchange for one of those cloaking rings. I'm thinking of asking Alice to tailor mine and hers."

I did not doubt that, at all. Alice has been bugging me about the fit since she first saw it.

"Wow, so you're giving in?" Edward asked, surprised.

"No, not giving in. Alice understands it's all about collaboration. I think she's realized she will never be able to change my style, so she's learning to work with it. That's healthy; you know for designers to get out of their comfort zone."

Edward let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad that you are getting along so well with everyone. Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle get mad at me for never bringing you over. I'm selfish."

"As I am I." I wrinkled my nose, "I think it's time to head out."

Edward nodded, and we got into my vehicle as usual, except he was driving, like always. He likes it, a lot and his other car is far too conspicuous to be driving around Forks. Rose pushes it with her M3.

xxxxxx

"Well, since you intend on wearing that ridiculous hat, I suppose we should curl your hair and keep it down," Alice complained.

"That is the idea," I replied sweetly.

"Okay, let me get to work."

She titled a barber chair backward, and I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, Alice was shaking my shoulders and was putting me into the sitting position again.

My eyes widened with surprise; I felt like Ella Enchanted at that moment. "Wow, Alice..." The words escaped me.

"You're welcome, now, let me get the rest!"

She appeared with a black sequin dress. It had one strap, the other was off the shoulder. The bodice was form-fitting, and the skirt went to my feet, and it was flowy, and I loved it. There was a cape too; with dark green sequins, and black satin on the inside of it.

"Oh! I've never felt so beautiful before. Thank you, Alice. I love it!"

"One more thing and I wasn't sure if you would want to wear them given your color scheme, but I wanted to give you a choice."

Alice brought out Ruby Red slippers, and my heart started beating faster.

"Are you kidding me! I love them! You should have told me that I would have found something better than the hat to wear!"

"I hoped you would feel that way. I found a black tiara; I added a bit of green to it, so people don't think you are the Black Swan. Oh! Ha-Ha Swan, I'm funny. I also have this black, huge, pendant for you to wear and onyx and diamond drop earrings."

"This is too much, Alice. This isn't some grand ball, it's a dance, in a high school gym."

She chuckled, "Seriously, Bella, you aren't the only one going tonight, and we dress to the nines. You'll like Edward's costume; you will look great together."

I nodded, knowing this was another battle I would not win. I also really loved everything she had put together.

"Speaking of time," Alice shot me a wide grin, "I believe your date is waiting to escort you to the dance. We'll be out there in a few."

I nodded, and kissed Alice on the cheek, "you're the best!"

Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. His jaw almost hit the floor. Edward was quick to put his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear, "You look stunning."

Esme squealed, "You cannot leave until we take a million pictures! Oh, you two look so good together!"

I looked over at Edward, and then my heart felt like it was going to stop, my breath knocked out of me. He was wearing an Armani tux, and he had that red ribbon around his neck, and a cape. Edward's lips and eyes lids were darker, making his eyes smolder, his hair was attempting to lay down, but I knew that one wouldn't last. "You look beautiful too."

I saw a flash of light, "Oh! That's a keeper! Just a few more. With the rest of the family, before you leave." Esme clapped.

The doorbell rang- Gabe, and Nia showed up. I convinced them, and principal Greene to let them come with us since he is my brother, son of Chief Swan. It was easier than I thought. Nia dressed as the Black Swan, complete with black tutu.

"We kind of match," she laughed, "You look beautiful Ella, I'm glad you two decided to be ironic."

I was tempted to ask Nia to perform a few moves from the Nutcracker with me. I thought twice about it when I realized I might look like a better dancer than I am.

Gabe couldn't stop staring at her, I nudged him, "You both look lovely, come take pictures with us!"

Gabe grimaced but didn't argue.

When we walked into the living room, all the other Cullens were dressed. The men were wearing tuxes. Jasper had on a blue bowtie, and I immediately understood when I saw Alice; dressed as Alice in wonderland. Rose was in a red, skintight satin dress. I felt sorry for all the other girls who were dressing up tonight. Both her and Emmett had on Devil horns.

We took what seemed like a thousand photos, that Esme requested. Esme wasn't the only one guilty; each one of us got a few pictures on our phones. I got a few with just Edward and myself, a few with my brother, my best friend, and then with all the siblings, including mine.

"Alice said you two would probably be driving Ella's car, would it be okay if we borrowed your Volvo? Everyone is going in pairs." Gabe asked Edward.

Edward tossed the keys at Gabriel, "have fun, don't hurt her."

I rolled my eyes.

Edward threaded his arm through mine after we said our goodbyes, we were off to my first dance... Unfortunately.

xxxxx

We pulled into the school parking lot, of course, the other Cullens had gotten there faster. Edward had learned to slow down a tiny bit when he was driving my vehicle. Edward's driving caused me to have a panic attack one night. We did not need a repeat of that. The others all drove like maniacs. Rose's red convertible and Alice's yellow Porsche were conspicuous in the parking lot.

"Hmmm." Edward stared at my leg, longer than was necessary, as my skirt had a high slit. "Remind me to thank Alice for that later tonight."

The clouds were thin tonight, a few streaks of sunlight escaping though far away in the west.

Edward got out and walked around the car to open my door. He held out his hand.

I was nervous, really nervous, all the human's dressed up, teenagers having fun, and I didn't feel like one. I sat stubbornly in my seat, arms folded, feeling a secret twinge of smugness. He couldn't remove me forcibly from the car, as he might if we'd been alone.

He sighed, "When someone wants to kill you, you're brave as a lion- but going to a dance…" he shook his head.

I gulped. Dancing. It wasn't as if I was a lousy dancer, individually, I was pretty good, and quite dainty on my feet. I could keep up with Nia when it came to Ballet, but this was not Ballet-this was something else entirely new to me. It's not like Phil or my brother thought that learning how to foxtrot would help our training along. As far as Phil was concerned, my ballet was a distraction. Also, the thought of learning how to slow dance with my brother as a partner is laughable.

I had no clue how to dance with a dance partner. I never imagined I would be expected to, with my boyfriend. I never imagined myself with a boyfriend; I can be short-sighted as times.

We would be close, and that is what I had been focusing on since I asked him. Now the event was here. Edward had a triumphant smile on his face and excitement in his eyes, and I was terrified. I was afraid of stepping on his toes, ripping my dress, tripping over my shoes; the possibilities were endless. When I was this nervous, out of the blue, out came typical Bella clumsiness. I didn't want to spend the night tomato red. I didn't want to embarrass Edward; not in front of his family.

"Bella, I won't let anything hurt you - not even yourself. I won't let go of you once, I promise."

I thought about that and suddenly felt much better. He could see that in my face.

"There, now," he said gently, "it won't be so bad." He leaned down and took my hand, helping me out of the car. He kept his arm tightly around me.

In Phoenix, I heard they held dances in hotel ballrooms. This dance was in the gym, of course. It was probably the only room in town big enough for a dance. When we got inside, I giggled. The gym looked like a haunted house; someone was a little bit overzealous.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," I snickered.

"Well," he muttered as we slowly approached the ticket table - "there are more than enough vampires present."

I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the center of the floor, where two couples whirled gracefully. The other dancers pressed to the sides of the room to give them space - no one wanted to stand in contrast to such radiance.

Emmett and Jasper were intimidating and flawless in their tuxedoes. Alice was striking. Well, Rosalie was still beyond belief. Her vivid scarlet dress was backless. Her dress flowed to her ankles, with a neckline that plunged to her waist. Again, I pitied every girl in the room, myself included.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" I whispered conspiratorially.

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" he glared.

"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course."

He smiled reluctantly. "Anything to get out of dancing."

"Anything."

He bought our tickets, then turned toward the dance floor. I cringed against his arm and dragged my feet.

"I've got all night," he warned

Eventually, he towed me out to where our families were twirling elegantly- in a style unsuitable to the present time and music.

I watched in horror.

"Edward." My throat was dry. I could only manage a whisper. "I _honestly _can't dance!" I could feel the panic bubbling up inside my chest.

"Don't worry, silly," he whispered back. "I _can_." He put my arms around his neck and lifted me to slide his feet under mine. And then we were whirling, too.

"I feel like I'm five years old," I laughed after a few minutes of effortless waltzing.

"You don't look five," he murmured, pulling me closer for a second so that my feet were briefly a foot from the ground.

Alice caught my eye on a turn and smiled in encouragement - I smiled back. I was surprised to realize that I was enjoying myself.

"Okay, this isn't half bad," I admitted.

Edward's arms wound around me as the next song started. It was a little up-tempo for slow dancing, but that didn't seem to concern him. I leaned my head against his chest, content.

"The way you look right now. You're much more than beautiful."

I laughed, "You might be a little biased."

"I don't think that's it. Besides, I have excellent eyesight."

We were twirling again, my feet on his as he held me close.

"So, are you going to explain the reason for all of this? I mean the excitement about a dance. I realize that I asked you, but I never thought of you as a high school dance type."

He looked at me, confused. He considered for a moment and then changed direction, spinning me through the crowd to the back door of the gym. I caught a glimpse of Jessica and Mike dancing, staring at me curiously. Jessica waved, and I smiled back quickly. Angela as there, too, looking blissfully happy in the arms of little Ben Cheney; she didn't look up from his eyes, a head lower than hers. Lee, Samantha, and Lauren glared at us, with Connor; I could name every face that spiraled past me. Then we were outdoors, in the cold, dim, light of a fading sunset.

As soon as we were alone, Edward swung me up into his arms and carried me across the dark grounds until he reached the bench beneath the shadow of the madrone trees.

He sat there, keeping me cradled against his chest. The moon was already up, visible through the gauzy clouds, and his face glowed in the pale of the white light. His mouth was hard, his eyes troubled.

"The point?" I prompted softly.

He ignored me staring up at the moon.

He sighed.

"I brought you to the dance," he said slowly, finally answering my question, "because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you if I can help it. I want you to be _human. _I want your life to continue as it would have if I had died in nineteen-eighteen as I should have."

I shuddered at his words and then shook my head angrily. Over the last month, Edward's attitude towards turning me had started to change. He wouldn't tell me why, other than mentioning how much more I needed to experience, as a human. Despite not being totally human and not wanting the same things, a normal eighteen-year-old girl would.

"How dare you! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't ever say anything to me like that ever again! I'm not sure where this attitude came from, but don't think I haven't noticed." I swallowed.

My voice was shaky, "if you can't handle this, us being together, me being different than you, say so. Please."

I looked up at him, and his eyes were sad and alarmed.

"That's not what I meant, Bella. Please do not misunderstand me. I know eventually, you will be one of us. I don't want you to resent me for taking you from a world you…."

"Stop," I interrupted, putting my hand over his mouth.

"I don't come from this world. I'm at a dance with a vampire, who I am in love with. You have never seen my world. Yes, I want some human things, and I am having a good time.

I know eventually, it will happen unless you change your mind.

I could NEVER resent you, and you're crazy to think that I would! Just stop talking like you know we are going to separate unless you genuinely want to."

"I want you to become like me, more than you'll ever know, for myself, because I'm selfish," Edward admitted reluctantly.

"Good! Me too! If this is how you react; I'll have my experiences alone. You're killing my buzz, Edward."

He smiled briefly, but it didn't touch his eyes. "It isn't so bad, you said so yourself."

"That's because I am with you."

I don't know what my face betrayed, but my stomach was in knots. I was probably scowling. I felt uncertain for the first time in a very long time. Had he changed his mind? Was I just a fleeting flash in the pan? His mercurial attitude had shifted a few times since we left his house. I was sure this was not the last I would see of it tonight. Suddenly, I felt like fleeing.

"Stop," Edward said, keeping me close to him.

I forgot he could read my mind when he was holding me. I forgot that a lot, and it made a little crazy at times.

"I'm sorry. I am ruining the mood, aren't I?"

I nodded.

"I don't want anyone else; not ever. I want you to feel content before you are reborn. That you aren't missing out on anything."

"Oh my god, you have been thinking about Rose again, haven't you?"

His non-answer was my answer.

"You promised!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Edward, if you love me, you will accept me for who I am and the choices I make. Experience life with me, and when I am ready- I will tell you.

Stop looking towards a disastrous future, because that's what it will be if you do. I love you; I want to be with you forever. Are you in or out?" I pushed aside a tear that was threatening my cheeks.

"I'm in- I'm so in. Forever. I'm sorry."

"Forever," I whispered. "Are you done?"

"Not a chance, let's go back." He gave me his half-smile that made my stomach go from Knotts to butterflies.

We returned to the dance. Edward never let me go, and I did have a fantastic time.

Gabe and Nia looked at their watches; it was time to go.

"Edward?"

"I know," he sighed. "Time to get you home."

"Before I turn into a pumpkin…" I buried my fingers in Edward's hair and kissed him thoroughly. "Thank you for tonight. For the most part, I had a wonderful time; let's head back. I don't think I should be wearing this when I leave."

xxxxxxx

Edward was silent on the drive home, and I didn't feel particularly chatty. I loved Edward, with every part of me, but this bothered me; Edwards tendency to overthink and brood. I didn't want to read his mind, as what he was thinking about was easy to recognize. His thoughts would make things worse, and I'm not sure I could control mine.

After he helped me out of the car; I walked upstairs and straight into my bedroom to change clothes. I put on a casual black dress and my leather jacket and took my tiara off. I exchanged Alice's jewelry for my own. I kept the slippers on; I knew my aunt would appreciate them.

I sat down on the hope chest in front of my bed, putting my head in my hands. I hated feeling this, uncertainty. I was tempted to stay in my room until Gabe and Nia were ready to go, but they hadn't even returned yet.

"Bella?" Edward asked from my door.

"Huh?" I replied, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Tell me what you're feeling right now?" I wished he hadn't asked that.

"Uncertain."

Edward's shoulders slumped, "can we forget that conversation ever happened? It was a mistake, and I do not want you to ever feel that way about me. I love you; I always have loved you, and I always will love you. I'm not going to leave your side until you tell me to go."

He took off my jacket and kissed my shoulders up to the hollow of my ear. "There is no uncertainty in that. You are my future, and I know it. I'm sorry again."

"Mmmmmm," I felt like my body was on fire. "You sure know how to be persuasive."

I saw the love in his eyes, and I could feel the strength of his conviction in his words.

"All right," I heard Gabe and Nia walk into their room. "Sounds like it's almost time for me to go."

I stood up and stroked his cheek, "I love you, and I will see you tomorrow."

We walked downstairs holding hands. He pulled me into an embrace while we waited.

"Time to jump," Ella.

I nodded.

Edward kissed my forehead and murmured sweet nothings into my ear for a second, as my brother made gagging sounds in the background.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You better. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't forget to paint your face! Ask Alice!" I giggled at Edward's alarm.

Now he knows how I felt.

I wrapped one arm through my brothers, while Nia took the other.

We were no longer in Forks; we were back in New York. I was happy to get my mind off Edward's words. They bothered me far more than I let on.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the Fluff and Angst before everything hits the fan. Thank you to my readers; you really make this fun. **


	15. The Game

**A/N So a large chunk of this chapter is from Twilight. I, of course, had to make some adjustments when I came to James, Victoria, Laurent, and Bella. I hope you enjoy this and the next few chapters.  
**

**We're cruising to the end of this story (this is a series so the sequel will have a chapter up the same day I hit complete) **

**As always, I appreciate your favorites, follows, and reviews. They are the reason this story developed the way it did. So, thank you, you rule!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the entire Twilight world, and everything that is written below belongs to her. No copyright infringement intended. **

Time was going by quickly. We were on Thanksgiving break. In a rare moment, I was alone in my house. Edward practically lived with me, keeping his closet next door.

We weren't a perfect couple by any means, he needed reminding of what century he was living in at times, and our physical relationship was going very slowly. But I loved him, and I understood that the reason our physical contact was going so slowly was because of when he was born. He was also afraid to harm me, which everyone assured him he wouldn't do. Edward and I shared in our stubbornness. It was infuriating at times.

We did not talk about me being changed after the dance; it was a sore spot for us both. I didn't know when I wanted to still or if I would be ready for that anytime soon. It's a big deal after all.

When it came down to it, Edward was an amazing boyfriend. Although his family complained about the lack of time spent with them; Edward and I were very much a couple. He took me on so many different dates. We even went on a double date with Angela and Ben to a movie. He was playful; he laughed, and Edward hardly brooded anymore. Overall, things were good.

I grabbed the cup of tea and went to sit out on the porch. It was an unseasonably warm day, a storm was coming in, and I was thinking about working on a few elemental spells if the right conditions presented themselves.

I heard my door open.

"Hi," I didn't even look to make sure it was Edward, with the current between us, it couldn't be anyone else.

"Hello, love." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked; this was an exceptional mood for him.

"Well, there is a storm coming."

"I noticed," I said laughing.

"Well, my family likes to play baseball when a storm is coming. I thought you might like to watch."

"Since when do vampires play baseball?"

He smirked at me, "it is America's favorite past time. So, you should probably change into jeans and a t-shirt, and make sure to bring a jacket. "

I cocked my head to the side and smiled, "Okay, I'll go do that now."

I pondered while I was getting dressed on whether to wear the boots, I can hide knives in, but it couldn't hurt. I was also getting used to wearing my drone jacket since Alice tailored to fit. It's wasn't like anyone at school knew I had drone's in the back. I put my hair up in a New York Ranger's cap and bounced downstairs.

"Ta-Da!" I twirled jokingly.

"Still breathtaking," Edward said grinning.

"Oh!" I grabbed the camera my dad bought for me and managed to take a good picture of the two of us, ready to play ball.

"I'm ready now, are we taking my car?" I asked, as If I didn't know the answer already.

Edward just nodded; he had his own set of keys now. "We are going to have to drive halfway, and then I'll have to run you the rest of the way there, okay?"

I shrugged; I like running with Edward. No, I LOVE running with Edward.

xxxxxx

After about a minute of squealing in delight, we had arrived. Edward smiled wistfully and released all of me, but one hand. He led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic Peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

"This is beautiful," I gasped when I saw a waterfall at the very edge, "How is it you've never taken me here before?"

"The weather, I guess. You are here now." Edward kissed my hand, and we kept walking.

I could see the others all there: Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much farther out, I could see Jasper and Alice, at least a quarter of a mile apart, appearing to throw something back and forth, but I never saw and ball. It looked like Carlisle was marking the bases, but could they really be that far apart?

When we came into view, the three on the rocks rose. Esme started toward us. Emmett followed, and Rosalie had risen gracefully and strode off toward the field.

Alice had left her position and was running or dancing toward us. She hurled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and I felt the tingle of lightning coming soon. I was leaving myself open to the elements, power-up if you will.

I smiled.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity.

"Not really, I love it, dork," I replied.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand, and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast—yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright.

I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go, team!"

He snickered, and after mussing my hair, he bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them. The grace and power took my breath away.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft melodic voice, and I realized I was staring openmouthed after him. I quickly reassembled my expression and nodded. Esme kept a few feet between us, and I wondered if she was being careful not to frighten me. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the pace.

"you don't play with them?" I asked shyly.

"No, I prefer to referee- I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh, yes - you should hear the arguments they get into. Actually, I hope you don't; you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom," I laughed, surprised.

She laughed too, looking flattered, "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts - did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No," I murmured, stunned, scrambling to understand what life she was remembering.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed. "It broke my heart – that's why I jumped off the cliff," she added matter-of-factly.

"Edward said you f-fell," I stammered.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at me warmly. "That's why I am so happy that he's found you, dear." The endearment sounded very natural on her lips. "He's been the odd man out for far too long; it hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind, then?" I asked, hesitant again. "That I'm … different from him?"

"No." She was thoughtful. "You're what he wants. It will work out somehow." She said, though her forehead creased with worry.

Another peal of thunder began, and I reveled in the sound.

Esme stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitchers' mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceable through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there – farther from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was.

"Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist and then like a strike of a cobra her right hand flickered out, and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike?" I whispered to Esme.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she told me.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her handspun out again.

This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of the impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains – I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

The ball shot out like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," I murmured.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases. Carlisle, shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me.

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest."

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.

I learned the other reasons they waited for a thunderstorm to play. When Jasper, trying to avoid Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive boulders. I jumped up in concern, but they were somehow unscathed.

"Safe," Esme called in a calm voice.

Emmett's team was up by one—Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies—when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"One thing's for sure; I'll never sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before" he laughed

"I am a little disappointed," I teased.

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

He flashed his unique crooked smile, leaving me breathless.

"I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the outfield; gaining two basses like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one out so far of the field – with a boom that hurt my ears—that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Emmett would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry as Alice had predicted.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward, catching when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Edward as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met, and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see—I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective, "what changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite as if she was responsible for whatever had frightened her.

Seven paid of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning to Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running—they want to play. He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flickering towards me again.

"No, not carrying—" He cut short. "Besides the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely

"Three," he scoffed. Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided.

His voice was calm and level. "Alice said they were simply curious."

My stomach started buzzing, that self-preservation feeling was sneaking up on me. The definition of self-preservation to Cullens was different than it was to me. Most people would think that self-preservation only applied to my physical being or mental wellbeing, but I also had to protect my people. If they found out what I was, it didn't matter what they came here for; I would have to kill them. Edward would see me for who I am. I could feel everything fall apart already. Especially with Edward's eyes wide as saucers with concern. Did he not think I could handle myself?

Why did he not tell me about this? Whatever this was.

Edward's editing got on my nerves, and this is was a perfect example of why. I suppose the best way was to just go along with the plan.

All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. I listened carefully and caught most of it. I couldn't hear what Esme now asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. I only saw a slight shake of his head and a look of relief on her face.

"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low even voice.

I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around me.

I stated the obvious, "the others are coming now."

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, don't move from my side, please." He hid his stress in his voice well, but I could hear it.

Did he think I was helpless? Or was he worried about what I might do? The latter seemed like the most obvious explanation, and it made a bit angry. I listened to him, though.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly.

"What did Esme ask you?" I whispered.

He hesitated for a second before he answered. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly.

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see what that her hair was a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Edward's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

As they approached, my body already sensed how different they were from the Cullens. I closed my eyes and opened and felt my stomach drop to my ankles. None of them had souls, and their aura's screamed danger. They weren't here to play ball; I could see the deceptive game they were playing. The brown-haired one looked at Alice in a way that was making me uncomfortable. Jasper looked at me and nodded; he felt the same way.

Their walk was catlike, a gait that constantly seemed on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers; jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, and weatherproof fabrics. Their clothes were frayed with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The man in the front was the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing was next to Emmett's brawn. He smiled a natural smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting relentlessly between the two men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, smaller than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though entirely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too, of course. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister. They were drinkers of human blood.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accent. "I'm Laurent, and this is Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt shocked when he said my name...

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

I grabbed Edward's hand

'_This isn't about that. There is something else going on. We are being deceived.'_

'_Bella, we don't know that and yet and even if we are, and they find nothing, no harm no foul.'_

'_Sure.'_

I let go of his hand. I didn't like how dismissive he was being about being hoodwinked, and I grabbed his hand again.

_'Edward, do you remember when I told you that I could see souls and auras?'_

_'Yes'_

_'These three don't have souls, and their aura is pouring out so much danger my body is starting to pull up defenses, naturally.'_

_'Nobody is going to hurt you; I won't let them.'_

_'Edward, I'm not worried about that! They could hurt any of you! We don't know their intentions. You are reading the wrong vampire, that is not the head of the coven. They are fooling you. The other man is, and she is his mate.' _

_'Everything is going to be okay. Just relax.' _

I ripped my hand away from his again. Alone, alone; I would have to decide this alone.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping through his throat. It was nothing like the playful sounds I'd heard from him before; it was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my heels.

"What's this?" Lauren exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch my strange scent less powerfully than James, but his awareness now dawned on his face.

"You brought us a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

Chaos started to swirl.

Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again.

"I said, she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"She smells different- almost human, but I can hear her heart pound, her cheeks flush. What is she?"

"She's with us," Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. But James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tense like a lion in front of me.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing, trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It seems like we have a lot to learn from each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

I put my hands around Edward's waist and thought

_'I am so sorry. I need to know what their intentions are. There is something amiss. I'm going to take Carlisle and Esme back. They do not need to see this. I'll be 3 seconds.' _

Edward straightened up as I walked over to Carlisle and Esme, pushing myself between them. I smiled, concentrated, and all three of us were in the Cullen Manner.

"Something else is going on out there. They are fooling you, and they have been since they stepped out. I don't think you want to be a part of this. Stay here. Please."

Esme nodded, putting a hand over her mouth, and I was back at the clearing.

"What is she?" James demanded.

"Curious," I answered as Edward grabbed my hand to stand next to me. Jasper and Alice were flanking Edward, and Emmett and Rosalie were flanking me.

"Tell me of your true intentions when you came out here. I'll find out myself if you don't. I will find out everything!" I said, staring at James as hard as he was staring at me.

"We already told you."

"You are lying."

I felt the surge of a lightning bolt forming I stepped backward making sure the Cullens knew to stay where they were. They could not get close to me for what I was about to do. I began to invoke the elements, to summon the power required to find out their intentions, and take them down if they were what I thought. The world did not need any more predators. After reciting it a few times in Latin with my eyes closed, I held out my hand to let a lightning bolt activate a unique ring I had on. I was buzzing with power. I twirled my right index finger, to dislodge the drones, and enabled the interface.

"So be it," I said, walking back into view. The fire was apparent in my eyes because they started looking to run. I drew a circle with my left index finger three times and then made the motions with my hand and threw them up against three threes that were across the field, while the drones circled each one, tying them up with invisible rope, one they could never breakthrough.

"Bella," Edward hesitated.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry. I knew this day would come." I said.

I had to shake it off. Edward would see me for the monster I am. I had to embrace that; this would have happened eventually.

I walked forward and started reciting an intention mirror spell. I would not be throwing any emotions at them; I would be pulling their memories and thoughts from them. All of us would be able to see them. They were hog-tied to a tree; there was no escape. James looked defiant.

Their eyes had shut, as had mine. Soon after I opened James' mind, I gasped; everyone else started to growl.

"Alice…" I thought.

**A/N No Worries I've already written the next chapter just fine-tuning it. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Things are going to get interesting. **


	16. This Is What I Am

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. This chapter and the next were hard to write. My awesome readers got me there. Enjoy. **

**Of course, Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight world. I am just playing with her toys. **

"Monster," I screamed at James. I turned around and yelled at Edward, "I told you! But you didn't listen!"

I started to cry, looking at Alice. "I am so sorry… I am sure that isn't what you had in mind for a family outing."

My eyes shut, as the tears flowed, I replayed James's memory of Alice as a human, stuck in a cage, in a psychiatric hospital. She wasn't mentally ill; she was gifted.

I saw the predator there; he must not have liked the game so much back then since he was hunting trapped, helpless prey. Then I recognized the same face that I saw on Edward in biology. Alice was James singer, another vampire who worked there saw James too. His eyes were yellow like the Cullen's, but he looked much older. Alice smiled at him, not realizing what was going on. They must have been friends, which did not surprise me.

James' attention was diverted for a short minute, and Alice was gone, and so was the other vampire. James was infuriated; he thought that the ancient vampire had taken his singer for himself.

That wasn't what happened. He kept saying he was sorry, but Alice was reasonably silent, he had turned her, to save her. He said it was the only way to protect her. Then James slaughtered him and took off, leaving Alice to wake up alone.

His intentions were clear as a bell. They didn't come to play ball. James was the leader of their coven, and he wanted to collect what he believed was his. The only game who got away from him. That is until he saw me. He knew that I was something rare and therefore valuable and he wanted me, just me. He was a dead man.

My eyes slammed shut again as the spell moved over to the feral red-headed woman. Victoria had a gift, she was evasive, and she was internally cursing herself for allowing her love for James to bypass her instincts. She knew something was amiss. Hatred flowed from her freely, now that she was in the Twilight of her existence. She started thinking of how she would get revenge if she could escape. She thought of an old friend that I didn't recognize, but everybody else seemed to, and the snarls were deafening. I'd have to ask who Maria was later, but it was quite evident that she was a clever, evil woman who knew Jasper well. Victoria would go to her for advice on how to annihilate the Cullen family. Jasper growled as she thought of a large group of newborn vampires following her like a drill sergeant.

The spell moved on to Laurent, and I heard him obsessing about me, and about the Cullen's being traitors to their own kind. He was going over his kills that week. Fully understanding that he'd be dead soon, he wanted to relive the sensation he felt when he killed-my-fathers-oldest friend. I didn't even realize I was screaming until I felt intense electricity coming from Edward who looked at me as if I was a kicked puppy.

No, no, that wouldn't do. I was certainly not a kicked puppy. Laurent signed his death warrant, as the others had.

"Are you nervous yet?" Alice spat at James; her eyes were dark.

James scoffed, right before Jasper tore off his right arm.

"You are fortunate that I woke up knowing what I needed to do. You destroyed my creator and left me alone. I could have gone to the Volturi, and you would have been condemned a long time ago." Alice practically growled.

"You think you are better than us? You are killing your own kind because of that witch over there! You are protecting her!" James' voice betrayed a bit of panic.

"She doesn't need protection," Jasper gave him a menacing grin, "but you sure do." Jasper tore off James' left arm.

"Tell me what my real name is and where that hospital was!" Alice demanded.

James was defiant and stupid until the very end. He was going to withhold from Alice, but he couldn't withhold from Edward.

"Mary Alice Brandon. It was in Biloxi, Mississippi." Edward said, sadly.

How Alice felt at that moment must have been soul-crushing because Jasper snarled and took his head clean off. All that remained of James was a plume of purple smoke.

Victoria and Laurent's fear and panic was palpable.

Now she wanted to hurt me, and Alice, she saw us as being the transgressors. The reason her mate died. When James was the reason James died, just as Victoria decided her own fate.

"You'll see him again, in a concise amount of time, in hell of course." I snickered. "I don't think you are going to get to exact that impressive plan you thought of."

Jasper got close to Victoria's face, "the next time I see Maria I'll make sure to tell her you are dead right before she meets the same fate. She was the one who taught me how to slaughter vampires in the southern wars. She was my creator. I guess I'm the one who benefits from her experience in this transaction."

Anger was coursing through me, but I didn't need to use magic for this. I quickly threw three knives at her throat. I wanted to help Alice kill Victoria. The knives hadn't killed her. Alice pulled out the blades, and then she pulled off Victoria's head. They were so cocky they had no idea how strong the Cullen bonds were. Every single other vampire there wanted to do the same.

But it was Laurent's time, and I gave him a quaint smile as I sauntered up to him. Ignoring the second plume of smoke that went up next to him.

"You, sir, have made a lot of bad choices in your 300 years but the worst one, for you, was getting involved today. You're a liar, and you murdered my father's oldest friend. You toyed with him before you killed him. You terrified him! There was no need for that! You are sick, soulless monsters and the world is going to be much better without you three."

"I'm sorry!" Laurent begged, "please give me another chance."

That took me by surprise, but no way was that going to happen.

"Laurent, you chose the wrong side." I quipped. I was feeling what was going to happen shortly and I hesitated.

Edward grabbed me.

'_Bella, don't! His coven is gone. Don't you think he has paid his dues? He seemed like he was really considering what Carlisle had to say.'_

'_You would let this monster loose because he was pretending to lead a coven, and pretending to give a crap about your lifestyle? He's a soulless murderer Edward, and he knows what I am!' _I screamed in my thoughts.

I should have listened to my dreams because they were unfolding in front of me. Edward was kind, so much like Carlisle. He was not like me; I was full of vengeance. I didn't belong with these people. I never did. I was continually putting this peaceful family in the middle of danger, that was of my own making. The tensions were high with the wolves because of me. If the Volturi found out about my Mom, they could come after me, and of course, Edward would die before he would let that happen.

I knew Edward was listening to my inner turmoil; nobody knew that Laurent would be meeting his maker soon.

"Alice, Jasper back up," I said softly

They looked at me funny but obliged.

'_I am sorry, Edward. Now you understand, now you can see me for the monster I am. It does have to be this way. I'm not just protecting myself, but you and my family as well. Maybe one day you'll forgive me for this.'_

As another bolt of lightning was about to strike, I called up the elements again and redirected it to Laurent. The tree went up in flames, and so did he.

Just like that, it was over.

In so many ways.

I called the drones back and walked toward where the waterfall was. I was drained, but the hardest part was coming.

I would rather die inside then put his family into more danger. I was about to commit emotional suicide.

Edward was soon behind me, asking, "Bella?"

I put my hands on Edward's face. "I am so sorry about this. I'm not a good fit for your family. You were right in not wanting to turn me. You deserve better than me. Someone who listens to your humanity! You were trying to save his life. He may not have deserved your forgiveness, but I knew you wouldn't be happy. I killed him anyway, Edward. I am a murderer. I haven't been in your life for long and look at what I've done!"

I took a deep breath

'_STOP,' _Edward screamed in his thoughts.

"I make good people turn bad, and I won't do that to you, or your family."

I couldn't speak anymore; a sob was wrecking through my body.

'_No, don't do this.' _Edward begged.

'_You mean everything to me. But you shouldn't be associated with me any longer… it's… I'm trouble and not worth the risk.'_

'_Stop Bella!'_

'_If I stay, this will just keep happening. I won't ruin you. I love you too much for that_. _I want you to know that I do truly love you. Don't ever doubt that. I can't love you to death, my brother was right. That is exactly what I am doing.' _

'_That isn't true, don't do this.' Edward begged, again. _

'_You'll see it eventually that I am bad for you. I don't belong with you guys. I love you too much, and you are too important to take such risks with. I wish things could have been different. I will never regret meeting and loving you.' _

I could see the burning in Edward's eyes; he would be crying if he could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my forehead against his. I was unable to help myself from kissing him one last time with everything I had, hoping he felt every ounce of love that I was pouring into this last act. He didn't want to let me go.

"I need time to think," I said, like a chicken. I knew I couldn't see him again, but the thought of it made me start to hyperventilate. I needed to leave. I removed myself from Edward's grasp and walked over to his family.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. I keep putting your family in danger, that was never my intent, but it just happens. You have been amazing, and I will always treasure this time. I wouldn't take back a second of it."

They all looked at me wide-eyed, having heard the spoken parts of our conversation.

I looked at Edward one more time. "I love you so much. I'm sorry… goodbye."

xxxxxxx

I traveled to my house; I ran upstairs to my room. I put all of the t-shirts that I had stolen from Edward in a backpack along with a few days change of clothes, pajamas, my toothbrush, and hairbrush.

I got out another bag, I stuffed my laptop, camera, and scrapbook into it, as well as all the weapons in the main house. With the last bag, I cleared out any magical objects that were not in the carriage house.

After that was finished, I warded and shielded the carriage house to the point of being a weapon itself. A violent death would come to anyone with the bright idea of trying to get in; before I could come to get everything out.

I knew Edward would come looking for me. So, I left a note on the kitchen counter, that said 'I love you, I hope you can forgive me one day, although I don't deserve it.'

I took a deep breath, my last breath of Forks, and then I took myself to New York. I ran to the room that Lydia called mine, but it really wasn't. Gabe, Nia, and Lydia were not far behind.

I was being crushed by waves of grief and pain, and I felt like I couldn't breathe, as if I would drown at any point.

The sobs became more and more physical. I couldn't stop them. Never in my life had I felt such intense pain.

"Isabella," my aunt said. I hadn't noticed her on her knees next to me. Eyes wide as saucers.

"I…" deep breath, "left Forks…"

I could feel Lydia's soothing hands upon me, helping me calm down.

"Where is Edward?" Gabe asked.

"Still in Forks."

"You broke up?" My brother sounded horrified.

"Yes! Gabriel! You were right; I was loving him to death! I put him in terrible situations. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he were harmed in any way but especially because of me. So yes, we broke up. I left, and I'm not going back!" I screamed.

Gabe wisely switched to his calming voice, "Ella, I already told you I didn't mean that. I like Edward! He is a good guy! You two are so obviously in love with each other; it's almost gross. Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to run."

There it was again, the kicked puppy look.

"It's already done. Please just leave me be. I need to be alone."

I walked into the bathroom and changed into one of Edward's shirts and crawled into bed. Finally, my eyes were too swollen to keep open, and I floated into an endless nightmare.

This nightmare repeated itself every single night from that day on. Gabriel, the good big brother he was, never stopped checking on me when the screaming would start.

It was the punishment I fully deserved.

**A/N Talk about role reversal. Your feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading. I will post the next chapter in the coming days. **


	17. Intervention

**A/N I wasn't going to let you guys hang on a cliff for too long. Thanks to all that have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I looked at one review this morning, and it gave me the motivation to type up this chapter and post it. You all have been amazing. **

**Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating the Twilight World. She owns every part of that creation. Original characters are the property of the author, no copyright infringement intended. **

**P.S. This chapter comes close to approaching a 'teen' rating. You've been warned. **

(BPOV)

"What do you want, Gabriel?" There was zero life left in my voice.

"Ella, I cannot take this anymore. Your pain is so intense that I'm feeling it. We're twins, remember? That is what happens! We don't agree this time. It's been a month, and all you do is stare out that window or scream in your sleep. You look like Mom, wasting away. I'm scared for you! You cannot tell me you don't miss him; you only wear his shirts. You don't leave the house. Nia and Lydia spent days finding a wardrobe for you and you haven't even looked."

"What do you want me to say, Gabriel," I shook my head. "I am not just blankly staring out the window! My brain and heart are battling it out. Somedays I don't think I'll make it another hour without him, but on others I know I made the best choice." I replied.

I was also going a little crazy living in memories. In other words, I was hallucinating. Edward was in my every thought, and the pain hadn't eased, it amplified.

My eyes glazed over.

"The best choice for whom?" Gabe asked. "Didn't you give him all sorts of hell for making choices about your lives without you? Why was it okay for you to do that to him? You're a hypocrite and a coward Ella, and I never thought I'd say that. I don't feel sorry for you, as much as I do him…err..."

I turned my head to look at my brother.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I may have spied on him a few times in the last month. We got to be friends; you cannot expect me not to be worried about the guy. He's been staying at your house, you know? Away from his family and their thoughts. He isn't in a rocking chair, but he stands at the window looking out, just like you. He's going to pieces, you both are."

Gabriel was right about one thing; I had gotten angry at Edward for trying to make choices for me. I made this choice for him. I thought with the passage of time and distance… I was wrong. There was an irrational side of me that was a bit hurt he didn't come after me or call me. It was stupid and selfish, but it provided me with an excuse never to let him go as I would not be able to deny him if I saw him again. If I went to him, he might send me away. He should.

"You know you two are mirroring each other. He stopped going to school. His eyes are black like he hasn't hunted since you left. You hardly eat anymore. You both look like shit. He may not be able to sleep, but you aren't getting good sleep, not one night have you gone without screaming. This has to stop! Stop being so stubborn!"

"I am a hypocrite and a coward." I bowed my head, "Gabe, I don't know what to do! Each week, each day, each second, is harder to bear than the last."

"It is the same for him. You two are only half of a whole when separated. I think you owe him at least a conversation. It's Christmas time, and this place is empty."

It was the first time as far as my memory went that I didn't care about Christmas. I didn't want to see the happy couples picking out trees, stringing lights together for the first time. Lovers, holding hands ice skating. I would never have that.

I just nodded, "it's not the same, not without…"

"Don't blame this on Mom. You would have done Christmas up even more than usual, for her. Because that's what she would have wanted."

"Why don't you and Nia do it! I mean…" I swallowed away my jealous tears. "You two are the perfect couple; it's your first Christmas together. Enjoy it. I'm fine here."

"Christmas is your thing, and if you aren't going to do something, I will." Gabriel threatened.

"What are you going to do?" I was a bit alarmed at this declaration. I knew my brother well enough to know he was serious.

"Taking care of this. I love you, and I know that this is for the best. I am going to make this choice for you. I'll be back later." He looked smug before he disappeared.

Part of me hoped he would bring me Christmas cheer, but I wasn't going to allow myself to hope without permission to do so.

My gaze fixed on the window again. I wanted to be alone with my hallucinations anyway.

xxxxx

(EPOV)

A month ago, I walked into Bella's room and saw what she had been wearing that day, except her jacket on the floor. Her laptop, camera, and scrapbook were gone, along with all of my shirts. She had removed everything meaningful from her room and disappeared.

She was gone, and I was broken.

Love, life, over.

I decided then that I couldn't go back to my family. I couldn't listen to them. I was the odd man out, again. Here I was in Bella's house, praying that she would come back. We had been practically living together, and if she didn't want me here, she wouldn't have left the note that she did, nor would she have left the house unprotected. So, like the vampire I am, I froze like a statue at her window. I haven't hunted. I haven't moved. Every member of my family has tried to get me to come home, but not even Esme could convince me. I didn't know how long I wanted to be alone, but Bella was the only person I wanted to see.

My heart, the lifeless lump of stone that resided in Bella's soft, delicate hands, called to me. Here alone, I could at least be alone with her ghost. Memories… the delight in Tanya's eyes when I arrived at her home, the slow dulling of her happiness as I pulled away from her. The mistaken resolve to claim control of my life when all along it had been Bella's. From that first moment, that first look into the depths of her silent soul, I was hers. Days passed, both inside and outside my thoughts; I was numbly aware of the world, but not a participant in it.

She said she needed time to think, and I wanted to give that to her. My first instinct was to get a plane to New York and find her. But, I knew Bella's resolve was firm. I couldn't say that if the shoe was on the other foot that I wouldn't do the same thing.

That was the problem.

The ache of the pull was becoming unbearable, and I wondered if she was feeling the same way? If she got the Christmas in New York that she dreamed of. I wondered how decked her halls were.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number too many times to count… until I crushed it in frustration.

"_You try very hard to make up for something that wasn't your fault." _She was too forgiving; this was my fault, and I knew it.

She may have left me, but I put her in that frame of mind. Regret stained my supposed soul for each time I scolded her, only thinking about how her actions impacted me, even more shamefully how they would impact Carlisle. I didn't realize that she had been cataloging all of those times. I remembered the hurt in her eyes after we left her Dad's house after our dinner with Billy. She was considering leaving then so that we could get along with our natural enemies.

Why did I think that Laurent deserved a chance? Why did I put that above my obligation to protect her? Protecting her secret was part of my job. I didn't listen to her. I admit I was surprised and a bit miffed when she disregarded my concerns about killing him. So, her decision to leave shocked me, almost speechless. How many times had I gone over that conversation? Wishing I had said something other scolding my mate for self-preservation? I should have been the one to kill him. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

My siblings were right about one thing; our passiveness would get someone hurt. This was a different interpretation of that, but it was true.

"Edward," a male voice called out.

I turned around to see Gabriel. I looked over his shoulder.

"She's not here. I think she knows that I am though."

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand."

"How about we go outside, for a walk or something. I'm not a vampire; I cannot stand still for a month straight."

I nodded and walked behind Gabe to Bella's yard.

"So, listen, Edward, this wasn't you. It was my stubborn sister, but it was a mistake. You don't seem to be doing very well, and she's not doing well at all either."

That threw me for a loop.

"What?"

"Edward, you changed her. Ella used to be very single-minded about things. She set her mind to something and did it. Crisis of conscience was not something we worried about, because it was how we were taught, and I know that we are good people, who make hard choices. Hurting anyone is something we very much avoid. When you two got together, she saw the differences, and it scared her. Ella ran first because she was sure that eventually, you would figure out you didn't want to be with someone like her. I knew that would never happen, but she still doesn't. Ella doesn't believe that she's worthy of forgiveness, nor that you would forgive her. She's not sleeping without nightmares, screaming loud enough to keep us all awake at night. She's not eating, not talking, and she hasn't left the house, she's doing the exact same thing you are except in a rocking chair by the window. The girls bought her an entirely new wardrobe, and she hasn't even looked at it. All she wears is your shirts. I feel like I'm losing her. The life in her eyes has been extinguished."

I scowled, "Really?"

Gabe rolled his eyes, "really! Did she tell you about Christmas?"

I nodded. "I've seen it in her dreams too."

"Yeah, well there is no tree, no nothing. She hasn't left that bloody room and yells at me every time I bring it up."

That shocked me. "She's probably sad about your Mom." I shrugged.

"No, if she was the normal, happy, in love Bella, this place would look like Santa's workshop. Our mom would want that for her. She would want you to be with her. When Bella yells at me about Christmas, she tells me to enjoy my first Christmas with Nia. It has everything to do with you."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Come back to New York with me. Talk to her. Ella has at least acknowledged that she did to you what she got mad at you for doing with her. She chose to leave and gave you no say in it. She says her heart and brain are in the battle, but every second without you hurts her more than the second before."

"She said that?" I hoped.

"Yes, Edward. She's scared that you will turn her away, not forgive her."

"That would never happen."

"Okay, so does that mean you'll come?"

I nodded

"Good, I hope you two work it out. She's not coming back here though. I just wanted you to know that. She's said goodbye to Charlie and dropped out of school. Eventually, she'll put this place on the market."

Gabe's statement surprised me.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that I know what you want and what she wants. She just doesn't want it here. In a way, she is doing that for you as well. Ella knows it is better if she stays away from the dogs."

My shoulders slumped, "Gabe, you should know this is my fault. I haven't supported her in the times she needed me to. When she was going over the reasons that she should leave, every single one of those times came into her mind. She may have left, but I made her feel like she should."

"Then you are both stupid, and need to talk, work this out."

I looked away, "I'd follow her to the ends of the earth."

"Good, because she's going to want to be away from the city when her sanity returns and she's not going to want to go anywhere without you. Can you handle that?"

I snorted, "understatement."

"Can you forgive her?" his voice was cautious.

"There is nothing to forgive."

"Will you spend Christmas with us? I mean, I know you have your family…"

"They'll get over it."

Gabe smiled.

"Carlisle told me they were thinking about leaving Forks. They were thinking about moving to Ithaca."

"Well, then you wouldn't be far from your family. She was looking at a beautiful home by the Hudson before she decided to come here. So, go tell them, get your stuff together and meet me back here in an hour?"

I smiled for the first time in a month, "I should probably hunt too."

"That would be ideal," Gabe snickered. "Two hours then?"

I nodded, finally deciding to hunt, I took off with a smile still on my face. I would see my Bella in two hours.

xxxxx

Alice was on the porch when I returned, she sighed, "Christmas won't be the same with you in New York. But I'm glad you are going."

I sighed, of course, she knew.

"Everybody else?"

"Is relieved. They all left to get Bella Christmas presents. Esme already purchased the house in Ithaca. We won't be far behind…. Since you aren't coming back." Alice stated.

"I don't think so," I shrugged.

She grinned, "I don't mean to sound like I want to get rid of you, but you guys cannot part again. You need to talk about the future Edward. This is the best thing for you two, and I don't need to have a vision to see that. You already look better than you did a few hours ago. Your eyes aren't like eight balls anymore."

"Thanks, Alice. I need to -"

"Yeah, I know. Jasper and I will get the paperwork sorted. We'll move your vehicles and store them until you guys find a house." She couldn't help but flash a grin at me. "So, go, get packed!" Oh! And Edward?" Alice's sing-song voice returned. "Don't forget to bring Elizabeth's ring, and necklace."

I gaped, "seriously? You think?"

"I know… and… you know what she wants."

I tried to hide my smirk. I knew exactly what she wanted. Thankfully, I would be in time to be able to give her that.

"Thanks, Alice. You really are my favorite sister."

xxxxxxx

Two hours later, on the dot, I arrived at Bella's.

Gabe smiled when he saw me, "You look a lot better. I think you should probably be prepared for when you see her. She just looks sick. It's only heart sickness. She'll come around quickly. She just looks different. Just be prepared."

I hadn't realized it was that bad. I was also struck by how serious she was the day she left and how willing she was to die on the inside to keep me safe. She did love me, and I was confident of that, which in turn made me confident of Alice's advice. The ring was burning a hole in my pocket.

"Before we go, um, Gabe…" I pulled out the ring.

"Whoa! I don't swing that way!" Gabe chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "I am going to ask her. If you give your blessing."

"You had it a long time ago. What about Charlie?"

"Bella and I can deal with that later; if she says yes."

"Sounds like a good plan, and of course she's going to say yes. Don't be stupid."

I had a bag with a few days' worths of clothing, and two shopping bags worth of Christmas gifts from my family. Gabe put his hand on my shoulder, I blinked, and we were no longer in Forks. I recognized the skyline; we were in the upper east side of New York. I gathered we were at Lydia's place.

"Welcome!" Lydia almost squealed. "We are so happy to see you; you have no idea."

"Understatement," Nia grumbled. She wasn't looking so hot, none of them were.

Gabe cleared his throat, "I'll take you up; follow me." He shot a look at the two women in the room. "Make sure she cannot leave here either."

They nodded in full agreement and went into the kitchen.

We walked up the stairs and stopped at a shut door. "Give me a sec, okay?" Gabe asked.

"Of course." I would wait for an eternity if that's what she needed.

He walked in and closed the door.

I listened.

"Ella, you have a visitor."

"Not in the mood, Gabriel."

"Tough, I brought him all the way here. You will see him."

Bella's voice brightened a little, "him?"

"Yes, Edward is here. He only wants to see you. I'm sorry, you won't be leaving until you talk. We just saw to that. You owe him that much."

"Of course." She whispered, "thank you, Gabe."

"That's what family does," Gabe replied as he opened the door, smirking.

I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

Bella was in a rocking chair, her arms around herself, staring vacantly out the window. I recognized my shirt immediately. There was hope.

The room was practically empty—No tv, no books, or music. Gabe said she hadn't left the room. What she had was her scrapbook on the bed, and a worn picture of us on Halloween staring at each other on the window seal. Although this had been the worst month in a century for me. I was more and more convinced that I was doing the right thing.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She hiccupped and sniffed, "Edward," she said before she started crying, and not lightly.

I walked to her side to comfort her. She turned to look at me. I saw surprise, sadness, and love in her eyes; mirroring my own.

"No comforting me. I don't deserve it." Bella managed to choke out.

I sighed; we needed to air this out. "No, Bella when you hurt, I hurt." I scowled, "look at me," she did. "Bella, you aren't bad or deadly. You didn't even kill James or Victoria, that was my family. The fact that you felt so bad only illustrates that you are good, through and through."

"A good person wouldn't walk away from the most important person in their life without a proper goodbye." She answered. This was going to be more difficult than I anticipated.

"No, that just makes you human." I meant it. "Listen, my reactions started this a long time before that day. Sorry does not even cover how I feel, there isn't a word for it. I don't know what was wrong with me; nothing that happened was your fault. You didn't put us in danger. Even Carlisle said that when we got home. He was grateful that you were able to see past their phony exterior. He was also immensely thankful that you took him and Esme out of play. He saw that as a sign that you were in tune with our family. You were meant to be part of it." I sighed, "I shouldn't have made you feel that it was more important not to have tensions with the dogs than assert yourself. Just like you shouldn't worry about the Volturi or eliminating law-breaking, sadistic vampires."

Bella cocked her head to the side, not understanding.

"You fought Rosalie, and Jasper and didn't hurt them. With Rosalie, you had cause. You fought your own brother to protect us. You aren't Van Helsing, and nobody thinks that you are. You have a good head on your shoulders; you are kind and brave. I won't question you about these things, not like I did. I trust you, and I'll stand by you. You see things we don't. You made the right call; it was my assessment that was off. Who knows how many lives you saved that day?"

"But how could you want a future with someone who seems to attract danger like a magnet."

"Very easily."

Bella smiled; her eyes lit up a little. "You know, it would not have been much longer until I found you. I was fighting myself almost to the point of madness. I love you so much."

"I wanted to follow you here. I almost called you hundreds of times. You said you needed time to think, that was the excuse I told myself. I was just as afraid you would turn me away. I will always fight for you from now on. You won't be able to get rid of me so easily."

Bella got up and put her arms around my neck, "who says I would ever want to again. I knew the minute I saw you that I wouldn't let you go. That if you want me, you can have me. I'm in. I am sorry for being a hypocrite. I was upset at you for what you said at the dance when I did exactly what I accused you of. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I smiled. "I thought you said you were a Christmas fanatic?" I raised an eyebrow. I knew the answer, but I wanted to see if she still wanted to do all of that stuff.

"Well, I haven't been in a very cheery mood."

"Your brother invited me to stay for Christmas. Should that mood come back, we can fix this. Besides, I owe you Christmas in New York."

Bella gasped, "How did you know?"

"Your dreams. One of the biggest experiences you want as a human."

Bella's cheeks warmed a bit. "Yeah, I think it is the biggest. What about your family?"

"Well, other than the boatload of gifts that belong under a tree they sent with me; they are happy. I've spent too many Christmas' alone with my family. This is our first Christmas together, and it should be special. If you want." I couldn't wipe the smug look off my face.

"I want!"

"Then, you shall have. Nice shirt by the way." I snickered.

"Did you notice a shortage of shirts?"

"Yes, and I was happy you wanted them."

Bella put her head on my chest and started crying again. "I don't deserve you."

"I like to think we deserve each other." It was the absolute truth.

"I love you, more than ever, Edward."

"As I love you. You are my life now."

We were okay again.

I owed Gabriel big time.

xxxxx

(BPOV)

Edward grabbed my hand, "Come lay down, please?"

I nodded, Edward sat on the edge of the bed, our fingers were interlaced. When he pulled me to him and kissed me until my toes curled. I felt that electricity I had been without for too long. I was unable to control my reaction at that point. I crawled on to his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, threading my fingers through his messy hair. My kisses were frenzied, and two things floated through my mind, _mine! _And _I love you- _Over and over again. I would have tried to stop it if I didn't hear Edward growling, erotically. I had to pull away to breathe and then an idea struck. Edward looked a little nervous but didn't stop me from unbuttoning his shirt.

'_Trust me.' _I thought.

We laid down; I traced every contour of Edward's beautiful chest. His eyes grew perceptively darker, smoldering.

I thought, '_Trust me again.'_

I removed my shirt and nothing else. I wanted more, but this had to be enough for now.

"You're going to get cold," Edward stuttered as if he was the one cold.

"No, not if you get under the covers with me." My bed had an electric blanket and bed warmer.

We turned to face each other, not saying anything I explored his upper body as he did mine. It was very hard keeping myself in check, not to go any further. I liked the way his fingers felt on my skin.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering why you haven't brought up our physical relationship yet?" Edward must have summoned a lot of courage to ask that question.

I already had the answer.

"Because I love you. I know there are some things that make you uncomfortable because of when and how you were raised. I understand that. At the same time, you haven't withheld any public displays of affection. So, whenever that time comes, we'll both be ready. We will make the decision together." That was the honest to god truth. It was giving and taking. I couldn't dismiss what he wanted, what he needed when he was giving me the same.

He swallowed, "You know me pretty well."

"I'd like to think so. Besides, there are lots of things we can do to practice." I wiggled my eyebrows, "if you can trust me, and yourself."

"I trust you, with all of me," he replied.

"You're amazing." I beamed.

"So, sleepy eyes, why don't you take a nap. When you wake up, we can go get a tree, and decorate tonight."

He didn't need me to verbalize how happy that made me; it was written all over my face.

Edward pulled me on to his chest and started humming. His lips kissed the crown of my head. Sleep soon came for me, and before I knew it, I fell into the best sleep I've had all month, and no nightmare dared to disturb me. Edward was my dreamcatcher.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that. We are approaching the end of the first part of the series. I appreciate all the readers out there. You rule!**


	18. Christmas In New York

**A/N: I am working on the start of the next story in this series. There is either one more chapter and an epilogue coming or just an epilogue. **

**This is all fluff, so if you like Bella and Edward happy, in love. This is the chapter for you. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story. Your reviews really created this story. I am sorry that it took me a bit longer to post this, but I've had some personal issues to deal with. **

**As usual, Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. So, I have no claim to it. All original characters are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended. **

(EPOV)

I couldn't help but smile at the pleasant dreams Bella slipped into.

Thank God.

I did not think things would go as they did. I expected Bella to send me home, packing. But all seems right in the world now. That sensation of happiness distinctly missing over the last month returned.

When I saw Bella wearing my t-shirt rocking in her chair and staring vacantly out the window; I saw that she was suffering too. I knew that she blamed herself and practically hated herself; everything Gabe told me was right.

Instead of flogging myself internally or brooding; I wanted, we needed to put it behind us. I started to watch Bella's dreams again and quickly fell into the bubble that her gift extended to me. I really hoped that I was one of the reasons her nightmares had stopped.

When Bella's conscious started to rouse, I opened my eyes and looked around. The room she was staying in was pretty much empty. There were no books, music, stereo, or television; just a rocking chair and a bed. I saw Bella's scrapbook on the bed, and she had a picture of us from Halloween that Esme took on the window seal. This was the worst month of my existence, but I had no doubt that Bella loved me just as much as I loved her, and I would stand by her, no matter what from now on.

As Bella's lashes fluttered open, I was delighted to see some of her color come back, and the dark circles under her eyes fade a bit.

"Good afternoon, beautiful. Are you ready to deck the halls?"

"Oh!" Bella's eyes widened, "I don't have anything to wear! Just your shirts!"

"Didn't your brother mention some sort of wardrobe Lydia and Nia picked out for you?"

Bella flushed, "I forgot! I need to take a shower, but what do you want to do?"

I shook my head, "Bella, it's Christmas Eve. I want to do everything; we are just a wee bit behind."

Instead of an answer, she crawled up my chest, and our eyes met, she smiled a mischievous smile.

*Kiss* "I love you." *Kiss* "we could lay like this for all of Christmas, and I would be happy."

I laughed, shook my head, returned her kiss.

I grabbed my shirt off the floor — much to Bella's chagrin.

"I'm going to get in the shower. Want to join me?" she chuckled, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Bella Swan was going to be the death of me.

xxxxxxx

I walked out of Bella's room into the living room where Lydia, Nia, and Gabe were all waiting like they were expectant parents in a waiting room.

"You guys were in there for a long time." Lydia wiggled her eyebrows.

"After we talked, she fell asleep. Not a single nightmare to report."

I could hear the sighs of relief coming from the sleep-deprived family.

"Gabe? A minute?" I asked as suddenly my nerves kicked into high gear.

We walked out to the balcony, and I took a deep breath, "I wanted to tell you something and hopefully, get your official blessing now that we are all okay now."

Gabe grinned.

"I'm going to propose to her tonight. I know without a doubt that I cannot live without her. Even if she wants a long engagement, I never want her to doubt my commitment to her."

"I think you may have told me this before, or perhaps you are not hard to read. Any doubt that I may have had is no longer there. I know you love her, and for the rest of time you will be by her side and that you only have her best interest at heart. You are her mate, half of a whole. So yes, hell, yes!"

Gabe and I talked about his proposal to Nia and their plans. After our conversation, the party in the living room had one more person. Lydia must have made Bella food because she was eating like someone who had starved herself for the last month. She did. Bella looked radiant as if she was an entirely different person than she had been just a few hours earlier.

"Time to get into the Christmas spirit, we have a lot of things to do, love."

"Lydia and I will get the tree and treats." Gabe offered.

Bella's mouth hung open horrified, "You're going to decorate the tree without me?"

Gabe and Nia laughed heartily, "No, Bella, we are just going to get the tree put it on the stand and maybe string the lights. I promise when you get back the tree is all yours."

"Well, there are lots of things to do around here too!" she offered.

"Bella, you have things to do out there. Don't worry, Edward knows everything; have a good time." Lydia winked.

"Since much of this is a surprise, no traveling, we do this old school." I teased as Bella put on her jacket. Her smile traveled up to her eyes. The excitement for what would come next was written all over Bella's face.

She got on her tippy toes and whispered, "I love you."

"As I love you."

There were soft chuckles as we walked out of the apartment holding hands. This was our first Christmas together, and I hoped that I could fulfill a dream of hers; as she would for me.

Bella was not kidding when she said she was enthusiastic about Christmas. I was more than grateful for Gabe doing the tree. This was the first time I had seen Bella have the same enthusiasm for shopping that Alice did. We went to so many stores just to pick up ornaments, and a new angel for the tree.

"What about your old angel? Isn't that your Mom's?"

"I am doing this for her as much as for me. Edward, she wanted me to find happiness on my terms, and I have. These little trinkets that hang on a tree once a year mean something to me. This feels like my first Christmas, truly, as an adult; spending it with the man I love. I want to remember it every year after."

Who could argue with that logic?

Bella practically skipped along as we picked out Christmas presents for her family and mine. Finishing made me regret telling her no traveling.

"Okay, so we can have fun and not worry about getting robbed, why don't you drop off these at Lydia's?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Alright, I suppose."

She was gone for 30 seconds and looked even more radiant than she had when she returned.

xxxxxx

(BPOV)

"Edward! You are terrible at Ice skating! How is that even possible? Oh! Can I pleaeeasseee tell Emmett that you're a clumsy vampire?" I had to hold on to the sidewall because I was laughing so hard. I wasn't sure, but I think Edward might have blushed.

I skated over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck he leaned his head down, and we put our foreheads together.

I thought about it, and the words felt so right, "I think I may love you more than I ever have right now. You sharing a flaw with me."

It was backward logic, I knew that, but I loved this beautiful boy in front of me for everything he was, was not, and who he wanted to be.

Edward was smiling from ear to ear. I realized once again that he had just heard that thought. "One day I'll remember that you can do that… but now you know."

Edward was struggling with words, so I kissed him sweetly.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"So much." I bit my lip trying to contain the goofy grin about to overwhelm my face.

At that moment, some kids shouted, "get a room!"

Edward muttered something about laces. They must have come loose, and I was not paying attention when he kneeled down to tie them. I was searching for the loudmouth kids; shooting daggers at them. They all stuck their tongue out at me.

Slowly I turned my head back, "punk-ass…." But I couldn't finish my sentence. The words were no longer in my brain.

"Edward," I sniffed.

Edward wasn't tying his laces. He was on one knee with a box that contained the most indescribably beautiful ring I'd ever laid my eyes on. Suddenly everything went into slow motion, still not able to articulate any words. The world around us disappeared.

He took a deep breath, "Bella, we have only known each other for a short time. We have made mistakes, and we came out stronger. I cannot help but steal from your thoughts. I love you in every way. I love you for who you are and what you are. I love you for everything you aren't and everything you want to be. I want to spend forever with you, living one day without you is too much. I know that we come from different centuries. I want to welcome in a new one with you by my side 80 years from now. That said, Isabella Marie Swan, you are it for me, and you completely bewitch me, so would you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

With tears streaming down my face, the words trapped in my throat, all I could do was nod- emphatically.

Edward stood up and put the ring on my finger, then he twirled me around, and I kissed him like I never had before. We were still in our world, and I wanted him to feel how much I loved him down to his toes, as I could feel his in my marrow.

He slowly broke the kiss when we heard clapping.

And then we fell.

Twirling was a bit too much to ask of this clumsy ice-skating vampire. We were not the only ones laughing hysterically at the sight. The fact remained, Edward took me to Rockefeller Center to look at the gigantic Christmas Tree and ice skate on Christmas eve. This man of mine proposed to me in the middle of one of the most famous ice rinks' in the world; when he was a terrible ice skater. He had literally made my dreams come true.

To put it simply, I did not need this man in almost any of the ways that women have needed men over the centuries. I did not need him to protect me physically, although his instincts will tell him to do so. We live in one of the safest societies on earth. I am a trained warrior. I do not need him to provide for me financially, because I have always been the winner of my own bread, not in a traditional sense, but what was traditional about any of this? I do not need him to extend my circle of kinship, although I am glad he had. I have a community of family, friends, and community all of my own. I do not need him to give me the critical social status of "married woman" because my culture offers respect to unmarried women. I do not need him to father my children, I have chosen not to become a mother; and because he could not have kids, I did not want them.

So, where did that leave us? Why did I need this man at all? I need him because I happen to adore him, because his company brings me gladness and comfort, and because, as a friend's grandfather once put it, "sometimes life is too hard to be alone, and sometimes life is too good to be alone." The same goes for Edward, he needs me for my companionship as well. To some that might seem like a lot, but it isn't much at all; it is only love.

"Let's get out of here," I suggested.

Edward happily laced his fingers through mine as we exited the ice rink, suddenly feeling like an exhibition at the zoo. He insisted on untying my laces for me. So, I stuck out my left hand in front of me, admiring the unusual beauty of the ring on my finger. The more I looked at it, the more I saw it was perfect a symbol for our relationship.

I looked down as Edward pulled my second skate-off. I caught him off guard, touching his chin and caressing his face with my knuckle.

Edward's brows furrowed, "What?"

I shook my head a little, "I don't think I've told you that I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. It feels like a miracle at times that you could love me as much as I love you. Finding you was what I never knew I needed."

Edward grinned and kissed my hand, "You like it, then?"

"I love it," I admired the ring on my finger again. "What do you think?"

"I love it too; it is a perfect fit for you. I can imagine if my mother is watching; she is finally jumping for joy. Just like Esme will; both know how much I love you. I know for sure now, Carlisle turning me was not a mistake, he gave me the chance to have a life with you. Even if I had to wait for you to be born and grow up. That was the ring my father gave to my mother, so it was waiting for you as well."

It started snowing, making a perfect moment even more so. I giggled, and tilted my head up, sticking out my tongue, welcoming the taste of the sticky snowflakes. Edward tried to reign in his laughter.

I felt his arm around me, turning my body in a different direction. My eyes were still closed with my tongue out.

"Bella, open your eyes," Edward said, majesty in his tone.

I obliged, immediately the sight in front of me caused me to go slack-jawed. The beauty of the Empire State Building lit up, with the white, fat, snowflakes made it look like the snow globe my mother had given me of the exact same scene. It was even more beautiful.

"God, Edward, thank you. Today has been amazing." I managed to choke out.

"And it's not over. We have to decorate a tree and wrap presents."

He didn't mention anything about telling everybody the news, although I'm sure they all knew by now. Tonight, was about the two of us. He would never know what I felt for him at that moment.

We never wanted to be apart; I had known that, but Edward made it official. We wanted to take on life together. There was no better reason to marry someone; not the butterflies that assaulted my stomach when I looked at him, or the electricity that coursed my veins whenever Edward touched me. We had forever together. In that way, we were much luckier than most. I could not wait to be his wife.

"Come let's deck the halls fiancé," I said nudging Edward. I studied his face carefully, as I said the word _fiancé._ He did not disappoint, this time, he picked me up and twirled me around, safe from the ice.

This was the happiest moment of my life, so far.

I believed the real purpose of marriage, was to create a state of happiness never thought possible. I felt a bit smug, knowing that I was right.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this. Having never been witness to Christmas in New York… I tried. This is a direct reversal of Bella's feelings on marriage in the books. Knowing how much she enjoyed getting married; I figured I'd spare you all the angst. **


	19. While You Were Away

**A/N: I know that it has been a long time since I posted a chapter. I broke my chapter a week promise, I'm sorry. I had to deal with a terrible person coming into my life again. **

**Long story short, I kicked him out of my life and have been nursing myself back to the emotional state I was in before, where I believed in good guys. I was literally dealing with an emotional vampire. **

**Please forgive this. **

**I thought this would be the last chapter and maybe an Epilogue, but, dear readers, that would not be fair. It would be unfair for me to leave you on such a massive cliffhanger, maybe just a minor one. As I have mentioned prior, this is going to be a series. So, there may be another chapter or two before hitting complete. **

**Also, I won't be hitting complete until at least the prologue from the next one is up. Soon. **

**The series of events to come in this chapter change the entire direction of the story. I had a poll up a while ago, and I hope you voted! Those results will definitely be a part of my decision on where to take the story.**

**Now back to our regularly scheduled program. **

**Twilight and everything that falls underneath its umbrella is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I am merely playing with her toys. All original characters are the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!**

(BPOV)

It was almost midnight when Edward and I finished decorating the apartment and our tree. Taking a much-needed break, I sat on the floor, gazing at the tree. Edward pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"I cannot think of one day in my entire existence so magical, with very little magic involved."

I looked at my ring and our tree. I thought of Edward's proposal and chuckled a bit at the clumsy vampire who cannot ice skate.

I looked into his eyes and nodded. Contentment was pulsing through my veins. Happy tears were threatening me, but something else much more potent came up instead.

I yawned.

"Are you ready for bed?" Edward asked as he laughed at my attempts to conceal the exhaustion I was starting to suffer.

"While I am quite tired, I want to take a shower." I looked down, "I wanted to write in my journal too. You know, keep the memories fresh. I am sure that your family misses you, Edward, and it's not like they are going to bed anytime soon. Why don't you take my night owl brother and future sister in law to get some of your stuff? That way, they can get some of mine. Take the gifts back to your family as well; I want to see them tomorrow. We can pop by in the morning." My tone indicated that this was not a request.

"But what if you have a nightmare?" Edward fretted, still worried about me screaming in my sleep.

I gave him a soft kiss and looked into his smoldering eyes, "I won't. How could I? This was the best day in the history of days!" I smiled and caressed his cheek before scaring the hell out of him, screaming, "Gabriel! Nia! Can you take Edward back to Forks so he can pick up some of his stuff, and get some of mine from the house?"

They both were trying to hide their amusement, watching Edward mutter to himself as I gave them marching orders. I couldn't help but stare at him adoringly, and that seemed to make his mood improve. I didn't like the idea of sending him to see his family, brooding, as always.

Edward acquiesced, kissing my cheek before departing with my brother.

I didn't make a move to shower or write. I wanted to admire the tree for a little while longer. It was not long after that an unmerciful craving for eggnog penetrated my brain. I was salivating.

The fridge was empty.

Of course, it was.

This was Lydia's place, not my mother's. I shook the sadness that I felt creeping upon me and decided to walk down to the corner store to satisfy my craving that had only increased upon learned there was no eggnog anywhere to be found.

It was Christmas in New York, after all. The idea of seeing the city sounded like a great idea.

I put on jeans and a sweater, grabbed my jacket. I smiled and waved at the doorman as I walked out of the building.

It could not be helped; I was so happy. I felt like dancing in the street, but before I could, the store was in front of me.

On the way back, perhaps.

"Toby! I'm so glad you are still open!" I beamed but then looked down, "isn't this your business? Why aren't you with your family?"

He barked a laugh at my pitiful look, "Miss Swan, this is the busiest night of the year for us. Everything is closed tomorrow, and people need their last minute…. Everything. I don't mind working on Christmas Eve, and I would rather do it than have one of my employees have to take time away from their family."

"That's very kind of you, Toby."

I was about to start my treasure hunt when Toby spoke again, but in a softer tone, "I was sorry to hear about your Mom."

I gave him a solemn nod that expressed my thanks.

He continued, "But you, Bella, are, glowing, I've never seen you look so…"

"Happy?" I interrupted.

"Happy, that's a good word for it," he laughed again.

"I got engaged tonight! I'm getting married, Toby!" I giggled like a schoolgirl as I wiggled my ring finger.

Who was I?

Toby came out from behind the counter, and he gave me a bearhug.

"Congratulations! Have I met the lucky guy?"

"Soon, I promise."

We both heard the jingle of the door, and Toby pointed to the far end of the store, "that's where the eggnog is." He winked and went back behind the counter.

"Aww, you know me so well! Merry Christmas, Toby."

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

I skipped over to the dairy section. I was looking through the glass door when I saw something I hadn't since I was a little girl. It was Eggnog in a glass container. I wasn't sure why, but memories, good memories of all of the Christmas' I spent with my mom and my brother danced through my mind.

I snapped out of it, opened the door, and grabbed the bottle, my mouth twitched and turned into a triumphant smile.

I was mid shutting the door when my phone started to ring,

Crap!

I had stuck my phone in my back pocket along with my cash instead of taking my purse.

One of my hands was holding the bottle, and the other was trying to shut the refrigerator door.

I was able to maneuver the suddenly difficult door shut, so I could quickly answer the phone, but he had already hung up.

I missed it.

It was my brother.

I was trying to call him back, but I was distracted. Too much was happening at what seemed like the same time, my brain couldn't comprehend what was unfolding in front of my incredulous eyes.

I heard a loud BOOM!

I turned to see Toby fall.

I heard another.

I felt an excruciating burn rip through my entire body, and I collapsed on to the floor, the bottle and my phone shattering at the same time.

I watched as the milky substance turned a dark pink.

I was tired, so exhausted. I wanted to sleep. My eyes didn't want to stay open.

I was dying.

My reminiscing and happiness made me drop my guard. Now, I would not get to say goodbye to anyone.

"Goodbye, Edward, I'm sorry, I love you," I whispered.

I closed my eyes and surrendered to the blackness, that was my oblivion.

(EPOV)

My family surrounded me; Esme was unable to stop squealing and celebrating my engagement news.

Alice had already seen it, but for once, the pixie kept her mouth shut.

Even Rosalie was happy.

It was a rare night at the Cullen household.

"Well, son, I am proud of you," Carlisle said, putting his arm firmly around my shoulder. "I don't need to see the future to know that you and Bella are going to be very happy together. You have come so far in such a short time. She has done for you what none of us could. We are all very thankful."

Emmett snorted, "understatement. Let's hope that Sullen Cullen has made his last appearance for a while. Congrats, bro."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, Em."

"You guys ARE coming back tomorrow morning?" Alice asked, almost confused. I was about to ask her what that was all about when Gabe returned. In a house full of loud thoughts, his silence was easy to detect.

Esme let Gabe and Nia in.

There was alarm written all over Gabe's face. He was failing at hiding it.

"What happened?" I asked, "Is it, Bella?"

Gabe didn't say a word, his face frozen. He looked a thousand miles away.

Nia thought to me, _"Gabe thinks something has happened to Bella. He doesn't know what or why. It's a twin thing." _

"Have you talked to her?" I mirrored his alarm.

Wasn't he Bella's guardian? Wouldn't he have seen if she was in trouble?

"I called to ask her what she wanted from the house, and she didn't pick up. I called back, and it went straight to voicemail. It has ever since." The color was draining from his face. "I searched for her, but I cannot find her, it's all black." Now his voice was sounding close to hysterical.

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

"Logically, knowing my sister, I thought at first that perhaps she was trying out more privacy wards. But there is something … more … telling me, that isn't the case. It's our bond; something is wrong. My twin is not okay. I am a guardian of the magical realm, not the human realm. I can only see so much, Edward. I am not psychic."

I heard Alice gasp.

"What?" I growled, "What happened? Where is she?" I wanted her to spit it out.

Her voice was meek, she was frightened, and Jasper was too. "I can't see her; she's not making decisions. The last thing I see is her at a store a bottle of milk or something in one hand, her other hand fishing out a ringing phone. Then…nothing."

I raked my hand through my hair, wanting to pull it out. I knew leaving was a bad idea. "What does that mean, Alice? Is she dead?"

Both Alice and Gabe shook their heads, "no, I still see her as one of us. Something HAS changed. I don't know what because she's not making any choices. I'm sorry."

"So, she's injured?" Carlisle asked the question nobody else wanted to. We all knew the answer.

"That's what it feels like," Alice's voice gave away all of her emotions, and I did not want to hear what her thoughts were saying, knowing that. "I wish I could tell you more."

"Dad?" I panicked.

"Take me back with you. If she's isn't making choices, and she's hurt, unaware, she's probably at a hospital. Perhaps she's in surgery, under anesthesia. I am friends with the Chief of Surgery at New York-Presbyterian, we can hope that if she's somewhere, that's where she is. I will have privileges there. If she's somewhere else, we'll have her transferred if possible."

Carlisle looked at me, trying to put on the cool doctor façade, "Take a breath, we don't know what happened, it does her no good to think of the worst. Do you understand me, Edward?"

I nodded and looked at Gabe and Nia. Suddenly they were on both sides of us. I felt Gabe's hand on my shoulder and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again, we were at Lydia's.

I ran up to the room Bella had been staying in. She hadn't showered, she hadn't laid down. There was no journal on the desk. I could tell by her scent; she hadn't been in the room at all.

"What in the world is all the racket?" Lydia's voice echoed from the living room.

"Lydia," Gabe asked, "When was the last time you talked to Ella?"

She froze after taking in who was in the room and who was not.

"She was sitting in front of the tree. I went to bed, and she wished me goodnight. What's happened, Gabriel?"

For a second, I felt like Jasper, as I could feel the panic in the room starting to build.

"Bella went to get eggnog; she left a note." Nia held out the note for everyone to see.

"Come on, Edward, I know where she went. It's right down the street." Gabe insisted, "Lydia, Nia, you two stay here. You may have to take Carlisle somewhere. Make sure to answer your phone, okay?"

"Of course!" Lydia's voice was tinged with irritation, "Go find my niece!" she put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from screaming.

Nia was frozen like a statue; I could hear my father's turbulent thoughts.

"Let's go!" Gabe barked as I was starting to go numb, I didn't even feel his hand this time. What was now in front of me was my worst nightmare come true.

Blood, Bella's blood, a lot of it. I could smell it from outside.

There were police everywhere. My entire being froze as someone was being wheeled out in a body bag.

Gabe and I ran over to one of the officers in charge.

"That isn't a slight girl, with long brown hair and brown eyes, is it?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't. I was hoping that someone else had died. I knew it was wrong to think that way… but no, I just found her!

"Who are you?" The cop's voice was flat, almost sarcastic.

"I am her brother, Gabriel Swan, and this is her fiancé, Edward Cullen. Her name is Isabella Swan. That is not her, is it?"

I thought Gabe was going to take his head off if he didn't answer this time.

The realization suddenly took over the cop's cool demeanor. "Mr. Swan, Mr. Cullen, that is the owner of the store. Isabella, you say? She was shot during a robbery; she was taken to New York-Presbyterian. She lost a lot of blood, but we have officers there. Last I heard, she was in surgery, she's alive, but she's in critical condition. She didn't have any identification, just a broken phone. The robbers must have taken her cash. I didn't see a ring on her finger either. Thieves must have made off with everything. I'm so sorry."

My world stopped, I stopped, I froze, everything did.

Bella

No!

I realized that I was being shaken hard; it had to be Gabe. "Edward!" he shook me again. "it's time to get to the hospital. Lydia, Carlisle, and Nia will meet us there. If she's in surgery, there is nothing that we can do as far as healing goes. Do you understand me? The only one who can get near her physically is Carlisle. Saving her may fall in his or your hands. Lydia can heal, but she is not like our mom was. She can only do it a bit at a time. I am the same way."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "You'll save her if you have to? If you can, right?"

I nodded. I didn't want Bella to suffer the way I had. But, if it was the only way, then so be it. I waited over a century for this woman.

"As long as her heart keeps beating."

Gabe nodded as I retreated inward. The next thing I knew, my father was in front of me, we were no longer at that wretched store.

He was trying to conceal his thoughts. Without hearing them, I could see right through him.

"She is alive," Carlisle said.

I hoped there wasn't a_ but_ at the end of the sentence.

"She's in surgery; I am about to scrub in. I don't know much else, and I won't until I get in there."

"Don't let her heart stop, Carlisle," I whispered

"So, you two have already talked about this?"

"Yes, do whatever you can to save her life even if you have to turn her. Or get her to me, and I will. I know that's what she wanted from me in the first place."

"We will find a way to distract everyone in the hospital to get her out of here if that is the case." Gabe's voice cracked. "Just keep her heart beating."

Rage, the pure fiery rage started burning inside me, and I wanted to throw anything in my way against the wall.

"Edward do not lose hope," Carlisle's calm voice intercepted my snapping will power. "She needs you to be steadfast. Don't lose it and get kicked out of here. I may be in there, but you must calm down, so you can be with her when she gets out. Do you understand me?"

Carlisle had rarely been so stern when he spoke to me.

Shame took over.

This was not about me.

I nodded.

Carlisle was gone as soon as I calmed down, past the doors that were for authorized personnel only. Nobody said a word.

I looked at Nia, then Gabe, and then Lydia. I hated to ask, but I needed to.

"I don't know how to ask this," I mumbled.

"So, just ask." Nia retorted

"I need my mother, my family, Jasper, and Rose will want to be here. I know it's selfish for me to ask you to go get them, but could you?"

Lydia gave a sympathetic smile and looked at Nia, who mirrored it. "Gabe, you stay here, we'll be back in a bit."

She looked directly at me, "Isabella Swan is the most stubborn woman I've ever known, even more so than her mother. Witch or not. She isn't going to give up without a fight. Keep the faith Edward, and she's going to need you."

I acknowledged the statement but was still staring at the floor.

How had the world changed so many times for me, for her, for us, in one day?

I had to stay strong for her and her brother. I was not the only one suffering.

"That's better; we'll be back shortly."

Then they were gone; it was just me, Gabe, and the silence that hung in the air. Neither of us knowing what to say.

So, we said nothing.

**A/N Okay, that wasn't the most cheerful update. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I won't end this part of the story like that. I'm not mean. As life is being restored to me, my urge to write is as well. So you won't be waiting so long again. **

**Thanks to all that have been subscribing and waiting and reviewing. You are the best. **

**Keep the faith! **


	20. Stay With Me

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I hope that this satisfies all of the beautiful things that have been said about this. **

**I am overwhelmed by the kindness. **

**Truly. **

**This chapter was hard to write because it is the last and because so much happens in it. That is why it is so long. **

**Shout out to Shakespeare's Sister for the Song: Stay With Me**

**As I have said before, this will be one in a series. I intended this story to include some parts of Twilight and flip them around a bit, it will be the same in the next one. **

**I have a tough time writing characters, female characters who aren't secure. I like my Bella and Stephenie Meyer's version. We have skipped over New Moon and Eclipse, so I hope to have a good portion of Breaking Dawn in the next. Or at least my favorite parts.**

**All things Twilight belong to the most humble Stephanie Meyer, and thus the only thing I own are my original characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

(BPOV)

The blackness receded, and everything was suddenly crystal clear.

"That was a horrible nightmare," I said, looking confused.

Somehow I was in a hospital; maybe it wasn't over just yet.

"That wasn't a nightmare, sweetheart."

"Mom?" I spun around

"Bella, you look…"

"Like someone who got shot hours after getting engaged. Like a girl who's talking to her dead mother… like a dead person. Oh, god, I'm dead!"

"Are you done with the hysterics?" Renee asked with a smirk, "no need to be so dramatic you're not dead yet."

"Yet…" I whispered, feeling the weight of it on my shoulders. In confusion and took my look at my surroundings.

"Where am I? what am I? Isn't there supposed to be some all-consuming white light and peace?"

"Where does it look like you are?" Renee answered, amused.

"I'm at a hospital talking to my mom, who is dead! I only know I am not dead—yet. Can you stop being a pain in the ass and tell me what's going on?"

Renee grinned, "of course, I thought you had given up. Then that handsome blonde doctor walked in, and here you are, not dead, and your heart is still beating."

"Young blonde doctor?" I hedged, "of the vampire variety?"

"You're a smart girl! You get that from me, you know."

"What? How did? Okay, I think I've watched Doctor Strange a few too many times. Did someone soul punch me?"

My mom just shook her head and laughed until she could finally answer, "you didn't honestly think that Gabe wouldn't know something was wrong with you? Or Alice, Edward's psychic sister, wouldn't see that you were not making any decisions? You must have seen the dedication fatherly love Carlisle has for Edward." She smiled as the name came off her lips.

"Edward," I said in a whisper that turned into a scream my mom pulled me into an embrace

This time she was stern, "Bella calm yourself. Your life depends on it. Let's go for a stroll."

I nodded, feeling like I was about to cry, but no tears came.

"Mom, we can't go in there; someone is being operated on."

"Still not getting it, I see," she chuckled, "you, Bella are the one being worked on."

I steadied my emotions as we walked through the operating doors. I did see now how much my life depended on it always has, and that shouldn't surprise me, but this was a surprise. I looked at my mom and asked her if she was sure I wasn't in some Doctor Strange sequel.

"Bella, this is not some multiverse, well I guess it is in a sense, but the white light hasn't come because there hasn't been an offer yet."

"I don't understand what's going on what choice are you talking about?"

"Bella, I love your innocence, but I'm here, and Phil is here somewhere to give you a choice. You have several of them. Immortality, if you want it now. Surviving and letting Gabe, Nia, and Lydia heal you, slowly, over time. Or you can go with Phil and me when we're done here, and you will die on the operating table there's a lot of damage. Carlisle is doing his best to keep you alive and get you out of surgery. Keep your heart beating, until Carlisle, Edward, Gabriel, and Lydia see how likely it is that your heart can keep beating. Edward won't lose you so easily; he will turn you. Right now, this is your choice."

It was at that point that a calm washed over me, and I saw the light.

"Not that I favor one or the other," my mom said, "OK, I do prefer one over the other. Bella, you just turned 18. You just fell in love and are engaged to the man that you will love for the rest of your existence. Love that is reciprocated, fiercely.

There are only so many of us who fall in love once, and you and Edward are two of those people. I would hate to see the fallout if you give up. We had 18 beautiful years together, and I know that your choice to become immortal happened before this. I would love to be selfish and tell my only daughter to come with us. It's just not your time. We were older, and our death was acceptable. Gabriel will never get over your passing, and neither will Edward or his family, not to mention your father."

"Where is Phil?" It suddenly struck me that she was talking about him as if he was there, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Checking on Gabe," Renee said with a shrug. "You aren't ready to go to the waiting room."

"What is it like? You know the great beyond? Would I be missing out choosing immortality over death?" I wanted to know. It made me ache a little.

"Calm yourself, Bella, your heart rate is too high. I think you felt your answer. No, it's no better than living a long life with many experiences with those you love. I have Phil, once again, and we are happy. Of course, we watch over you and your brother. His proposal to Nia, and watching Edward propose to you was overwhelming. The way you two look at each other, there is no denying it. I saw you making an adult Christmas with your future husband, traditions of your own. I am so proud of you. I want you to know that before we do this. Are you ready?"

At that moment, Carlisle walked out of the double doors, trying to get the distress off of his face. I knew what she wanted me to be ready for.

"No, but I have to." I offered, I hated to see Edward in pain, and especially if I was the cause of it.

We followed behind Carlisle into the waiting room, which shocked me. My family was there; Edward's family was there, and so was my father. How…I wanted that story. I looked at Edward's face and then my brother's, and I could no longer. I saw the pain they were going through. I wondered if I would make it off the table.

"You have a spirit that makes you unstoppable," Phil chuckled, "you are as much a warrior as your brother if you want to live, you will, plain and simple."

I felt a little insulted, "you guys don't want me to go with you, do you? If I become immortal, I'll never see you again."

Renee hugged me, "Bella, the selfish part of us both want that very much but, baby girl, you are too young, you have too much to offer. Everyone is going to find one way to blame themselves. Don't assume you won't see us either. We still are what we are."

I noticed Jasper stand up and look straight at me.

Phil and Renee laughed, "he's sensed you. He's trying not to let Edward know that. He wants to meet you outside once Carlisle updates everyone."

Carlisle quickly commanded the room, "Well, she was fortunate. She could have suffered the same fate as the owner of the store. She did lose a lot of blood. The bullet came a millimeter from nicking her corraded artery. The bullet fragmented, causing a lot of damage with her shoulder. She also has a punctured a lung, they had to remove her spleen, and she hit her head on the floor very hard, it's likely she has a concussion as well. It was touch and go for a while. She had two significant heart events."

My Mom gave me an I told you so look. I started to focus on calming myself.

"They are trying to get her stabilized enough to get her out of the operating room and deal with the rest as it comes. Like the tissue and bone damage."

"What does that mean, doc?" It was the first time I heard fright in Charlie's voice. It seemed to surprise Gabe too.

"I believe that Bella has a warriors soul. I think that something woke her up inside and told her to fight. Since her heart rate spiked the last time, she is maintaining perfectly. She looks, as I have seen her many times as if communicating 'I've got this.'"

"Dr. Strange," I coughed.

My Mom just rolled her eyes.

"Do you think she'll be okay then, Dad?" Edward couldn't even look Carlisle; his eyes were focused downward.

"I believe she will, Edward. The most trying part of the operation was stabilizing her with a punctured lung and spleen. The other surgeons are getting all of the bullet fragments out now, and then sewing her up. After that…."

He looked around and saw Charlie, "well, that is going to be her. I cannot imagine a world where Bella would just give up. She's got too much to live for."

Jasper was staring right at me.

"I guess I have someone who wants to talk to me," I muttered to a nodding Phil and Renee. I only hoped that he wouldn't let it on to Edward or Alice or anyone. He wanted to talk, at me alone and so we would. I walked up to him and used as much of my ghostly strength to put my hand on his shoulder, "Let's go then," I whispered, "Keep him out." I snickered and made my way through the revolving doors.

Jasper followed and then started, "Bella, I don't know if I am going crazy or you really are right next to me. I heard your voice. I can feel your energy; I could feel your emotions as Carlisle started talking. I know that we haven't known each other very long, but I have known your fiancé for a lot longer.

Until you, he was Sullen Cullen or Morose Masen. Living with him was an exercise in patience and staying the hell away from him at points in his struggle. I don't want to put more pressure on you. I can only say that if I lost Alice, I wouldn't want to go on. Surely, you see the tragedy that need not be.

So, while you heal, don't forget who, I know for sure, will not leave your side. Or your brother, and his fiance. Your aunt and your father are just as steadfast. Don't forget"

After Jasper's monologue, I put my hand on his shoulder and hoped he heard or felt the love for Edward and my gratitude towards him.

"Thanks," I laughed, both Jasper and me not knowing if we were just talking to ourselves.

"My pleasure, ma'am," he chuckled.

Oh, yeah, Jasper knew.

I walked with Jasper inside, and then I walked to Edward, unsure if it would work. At first, I was behind him, I wrapped my arms around him, speaking directly into his ear, thinking the same thing.

"Don't give up on me. I'm coming back to you."

He sat straight up and looked around for the voice. Renee and Phil were chuckling as Jasper excused himself to keep himself from doing just that.

I kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek, thinking, "we are going to get married and have a lovely existence. You are my forever, the half to a whole. Just don't give up on me. I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I don't know if you can hear me, but you should know."

Edward smiled, and I saw the light that had opened up for me slowly close, my mother trying to hide her grin. Phil was not.

Jasper took the temperature of the room; he and Edward were almost smiling. They both knew.

"He heard you, ya know?" Phil chuckled, "Bella when you put your mind to something by God, you do it. We cannot even do that yet. Otherwise, you would have felt us at the ice skating rink. Remember that when he's touching you, you can give him a mind full of what you see as your future or listen to his darkness. His fright."

I just nodded. I knew this was true. Edward needed hope, and so did my brother.

I was getting the feeling I needed to summon the courage to say goodbye and start the actual fight.

"Mom, Phil…" I sniffled, trying to find the words.

"This isn't goodbye; it's just 'see ya later.'" Renee and Phil looked at each other, hugged me, and then they were gone.

I walked into the operating room and almost threw up looking at myself being sewn shut.

So how does one go back into their body?

'_this would be a great time to pop out of the mirror dimension and give me a hint, Doctor Benedict Sherlock Strange Cumberbatch!' _

I was overthinking, and I knew it.

I surrendered to whatever was pulling me, closing my eyes, controlling my breath, steadying my heartbeat. I suppose when spending time with a vampire you learn a few tricks. I saw Carlisle smile the second I was back in my body. I trusted him, and I knew I had so much to live for. I was not strong enough to refuse the anesthesiologist, and then came the dreams.

Doctor Strange decided to actually show up at that moment.

He showed me magic tricks, making me laugh. He taught me a few of his own. We both laughed about how nobody is going to believe this. I saw that more likely; everyone is going to think I was hallucinating a comic book character, played by my favorite actor. Whether I was hallucinating or he was in my dreams, I don't know, but he gave me hope.

I nearly swooned when he kissed me on the cheek, and then felt very guilty for my inability to refrain from swooning. If he had shown up as Sherlock, I definitely would not have been able to.

More sleep came… and then I heard Edward. I wasn't quite sure if he was speaking out loud to me, but I heard him, and I knew he was the only voice that mattered. I used his words, and his voice, as my tether to the world.

I have never seen emotions, but Edward's head was like the ocean during a storm. Like he was on a boat in the middle of the sea, looking at a very unconscious, almost dead looking body- mine.

I grumpily thought, 'cut that shit out, Edward.'

He shot up, taking that in for a minute and then snuggling in closer to me, making me feel even better.

Carlisle walked in an hour later, "what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, confused.

"I was watching from the nurse's station, and the closer you are, the more stabilized she becomes. In a little while, I am going to remove the breathing tube."

'Thank god,' I thought.

I could feel Edward smirking.

I was tired again, and before I surrendered to the healing rest, I needed, I shouted out as loud as possible, 'don't go. I need you here.'

And the world was black again.

(EPOV)

I smiled as I watched Bella go unconscious. To the human eye, it might seem like she had been unconscious for a few days. Unlike most of her life, Bella was listening to us about the healing and how she needed to listen to her body. If she was tired, take a nap. She wasn't going to slip into a coma. Everything that was going on was entirely inside her head and body.

As soon as she drifted off, Carlisle and a few nurses came in and pulled out the tube that was doing the breathing for her. He kept apologizing; he knew it was agonizing for her.

I had switched sides, so I could hold her hand and reassure her that way, but as soon as the tube was out, she took a giant breath and coughed. Her vitals were perfectly normal. Carlisle smiled like he finally knew everything was going to be okay.

"She's coming out of it," he shook his head, "I told them she didn't need to be on a breathing machine."

I felt her consciousness start to rise, as it did when she would wake in the morning.

"Go get Gabriel, Nia, Lydia, and Charlie…" I stopped, "If you wouldn't mind, Carlisle."

He chuckled, "not at all. They may help Bella out a bit."

I moved over to what had become my side of the bed, holding Bella's hand, stroking her cheek, and kissed her forehead. "Soon, love. It's up to you now."

The Swan family entered at that moment, and Lydia did the talking. They had something planned the entire time.

"Edward, I need you to listen for the door or anyone approaching the door. Charlie, you stop whoever it is trying to get in until we are finished, I don't want Edward to leave her side." Lydia smiled like a cat with a canary, "Edward, you are going to have to give Gabriel her hand. I am taking the other. Stroke her hair or something, you can feel and hear her when we cannot. We don't want her to be scared, so make sure she knows now- It's time to wake up."

Gabe spoke, and it seemed to rouse Bella's consciousness a bit more, "Ella, I've got one of your hands, Nia is holding mine, and Lydia's who has the other. We are going to channel our power collectively to finish healing your internal wounds. This does not mean you get to head back into the training room. You have a lot to be repaired. It's time for you to wake and start that battle."

I kissed her forehead, "I'm right here, not going anywhere."

The tension dropped. Was I turning into Jasper? Or was I just tuned in to what she was feeling?

Something to inquire about later.

"Ready?"

They all nodded and closed their eyes. Gabe was holding on to not just Nia's hand, but Lydia's as well, forming a circle over her.

They conjured another circle, and this circle was visible to everyone. Each verse added some other design within the circle.

As soon as it was fully formed, the three had sly looks on their faces. Suddenly, commanding it to seek and destroy Bella's internal ailments. I watched as the circle and its various designs slammed into Bella before disappearing into her, leaving what I hoped were temporary markings where she had been injured the most. That would be a hard one to explain.

"What the hell was that? Look at her! She's branded! She was walloped with that thing, WHAT WAS THAT?" I demanded, confused.

"That was all that was needed." Nia snorted.

I heard it then, a voice that was hoarse but impossible to forget, "I'm thirsty."

I almost fell to my knees.

Bella was awake; the spark in her eye could light up a dark sky. Her eyes were smoldering. She looked at me and started crying.

"No, no, no crying!" I panicked.

Bella's voice was scratchy, "I can't help it! I remember looking at my blood mixing with the egg nog; sure I was going to die. The last thing I said was that I was sorry and that I love you. I know that I couldn't have prevented getting shot. I'm just so very thankful for everything. I had a few strange moments."

She looked at her brother and winked at him, "I'll tell you about that later."

"I knew you wouldn't let me die. I was given a choice. When I chose you, I knew it would only be a matter of time. Even if I came out being a vampire."

I tried not to laugh hard, "I am glad you didn't, though."

Her eyes widened, and she looked off, trying to hide the pain. She thought I was rejecting her.

"I didn't mean it like that! Bella, when you were in pain, I could hear it in your thoughts, and that's when you got pain medicine. I promise I'll explain this all to you, and let Jasper help me do it. But no amount of pain you have ever experienced in your life is going to be able to prepare you for the suffering of transition. Instead of that uplifting feeling, you had your determination to get better. You're going to beg me to kill you. It's like holding on to a curling iron for three days, except it's your whole body." I shuddered.

She smiled, trying to comfort me, "well, then I guess I have a lot to learn as I get back to full power. I will need everybody." Bella's eyes shifted to her father, who was standing by the door.

"Dad! What….The… Hell…."

"Nice to see you too, Bells." He concealed the unadulterated relief and joy he was feeling.

He gave her a smile that I have come to know, the 'all-knowing smile.'

"I know everything, kiddo, and I mean everything. My little girl is gonna be a vampire, but somehow that is a lot less weird than knowing that a child I've known since he was in diapers will be turning into a huge dog."

There was no resisting laughing at that thought.

xxxxxx

Soon enough, Alice popped her head in, "Come in, Alice." Bella was cheerful, although her throat hurt. She wanted to say something to everybody.

"So, I heard that if it were not for you and my brother, I wouldn't be here right now."

I hadn't heard this, but I had been waiting to hear about the strange things that happened. Gabriel lifted an eyebrow at this statement.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, equally confused.

"Your inability to see me, because I was not making my own decisions is a gift in itself. It drastically cut down the possibilities of what was happening. Yes, most were bad, but you were correct. Gabe felt my twin connection. If it weren't for that, and Carlisle entering the operating room, I really am not sure I'd be here right now."

"I think we should get Carlisle for this," Lydia said, holding up a finger, "give me a second."

This turned out to be an invitation to the whole family.

"What? We want to know the cool hoodoo voodoo that went on with Bella while she was in between." Emmett laughed and made Bella jump. She had forgotten about that.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. "Only if you want to tell us, dear."

Carlisle's mind was spinning with all the possibilities. Bella was sure to be getting one hell of an interrogation when we were settled.

"Okay," Bella took a drink of water, "I remember hearing the boom and watching Toby fall. He's dead, isn't he?"

I nodded

Bella tried to wipe away tears before anyone could see it, I handed her a box of tissues, and was rewarded with a grateful smile. I squeezed her hand to continue.

"I heard the second boom. I didn't even register that Toby had just been shot. I felt the pain rip through me; I hit the floor and saw all the blood. I was so tired. I knew I was dying. I closed my eyes, and it was just black, and I was gone."

Gabe put his arms around Nia so she could turn her face into his chest if need be.

"But then I wasn't, and everything was crystal clear. I thought it was a nightmare, but then I heard the voice that told me this had nothing to do with dreaming. Mom was there, making fun of me no less. She wouldn't give me any information, so cryptic. She said that she believed I wasn't going to make it. That I had given up, until, as she put it, that handsome blonde doctor walked in."

Carlisle smiled.

"I thought he was doctor strange; I thought Carlisle soul punched me." Bella started to laugh. Then she put her head down, "I asked her where Phil was, and he was in the waiting room looking after Gabe."

Gabe put his head on top of Nia's

"She told me that if it were not for our twin powers, and if it weren't for Alice, seeing that I was not making decisions. If it were not for Carlisle's all-consuming love for Edward, I wouldn't have made it as far as I had. I believe that was when I had what you called a cardiac event. Renee told me that my life depended on staying calm.

But I still had a choice.

She laid them all out for me. All that we have talked about. However, if I died on the operating table, I would be choosing to leave with her and Phil. That was when I saw and felt the light. The peace and beauty of it was eclipsed by the pain I felt when I considered leaving, and going with them. That would be cardiac event number two."

I felt uncomfortable with this statement, did that mean she gave up heaven for us, for me? Carlisle looked equally confused. He didn't understand how seeing the great beyond would cause someone to almost die.

Then I saw that he looked at Esme, and knew exactly why that happened. It would be hell without her, even in heaven.

"So we followed Carlisle into the waiting room. I couldn't believe that all of you were there. I'm gonna need to hear that story soon.

However, that is when I noticed Jasper stood up and was looking right at me. I am not sure what powers death gives you, but I was informed that Jasper wanted to have a little chat with me outside. I thought he could see through me at that moment.

I'm going to keep that talk between us, but it was appreciated. It gave me new hope, a new purpose. That was when I decided to see if I could get Edward to hear and feel me. When he did, that's all I needed. The light closed for me. Mom and Phil hugged me, and I went to find my body. That was gross."

Bella laughed, but it seemed as if she was laughing at something she didn't tell us.

"I closed my eyes and surrendered to the pull. I concentrated on controlling my breath, my heart rate. I think hanging out with all of you vampires has taught me a thing or two. I had some strange dreams. Very Strange," Bella snickered, she was definitely omitting something.

"I woke up when I heard Edward's voice; I was out of surgery. I tethered myself to this world through his voice and presence. I knew he wouldn't leave. I knew he could hear me. It was safe to fall asleep again. And it always will be."

Bella looked off, and a thought shot across her eyes, and a smile started to form.

"Hey guys, would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

Bella looked guilty. Gabe rolled his eyes at her, put his arm around Nia, and everyone walked out, except for me.

"So, are you going to tell me exactly what you have been omitting from your story?" I teased.

"One day, it's foolish. I shouldn't have watched Dr. Strange so many times. That's all I am going to say about that."

"You were dreaming about…"

"Enough of that, Edward. I have a few questions."

Her voice was severe, so I just nodded, encouraging her to ask them.

"My ring, it was stolen, wasn't it?"

"Yes, unfortunately, but we can pick one out that is uniquely yours, forever… or until our next wedding." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Stick a pin in that one," she said, shaking her head. "I am sure that your infinite wealth could get someone down here to look at different rings. Can we do the whole ring shopping without having to go into the said ring shop? I don't really know when I'll have that much energy. I want a ring, Edward. Now."

She knew exactly what to say to me, "I will get that taken care of. Alice would be the best person to give me an idea of who and what they should bring to show."

Bella nodded and swallowed, "Why do we wait for everything? Wait for a prescribed list of things that need to happen to us before we do something life-changing. Something that no matter what, is going to happen."

I felt dread as I thought for sure she was going to tell me she wanted to be turned.

"Edward, do you love me? Do you think you'll love me just as much in 100 years?" Bella asked seriously.

"I love you more than words, and I will love you just as much in 1000 years and beyond. It will never diminish."

"Okay, then, let's get married." Her lips curled into a big smile that reached her eyes.

"Now?" I asked.

"Sure," she shrugged and smiled, "I think your Mother and Sister might be upset about it, but I don't want to wait. I'll wait as long as it takes to get it together. I want to get married, and I want a honeymoon, as a human, doing what everyone does on their honeymoon."

"I could hurt you!"

Bella was prepared for this argument, "I don't think you could, and I am not going to ask you for anything you are not capable of. I want this human experience. It's important to me. If it doesn't work out, fine, at least we tried. I know it will be fine."

She looked right into my eyes, "Trust me? Okay? This is what I want. I want it with you."

Bella closed her eyes and waited for the rebuff. Instead, I did what I had been dying to do for what seemed like such a long time, I put my hands on her face and kissed her, passionately, she responded with fervor.

So did the heart monitors.

"That's embarrassing," she muttered, turning cherry red.

Carlisle was in the room instantly, "What is going on?"

"We're getting married!" Bella announced.

"I know, congratulations. I suppose we didn't have time to get into that." He was confused.

"Oh! No! The heart thing that was just from him kissing me." She blushed crimson. "Carlisle, we aren't waiting for an arbitrary date, or experience to happen before we start our life together, not when it could be taken away so quickly. Once I have the good doctor's approval, and I suppose Alice and Esme's as well. We are getting hitched. We have a lot of other stuff to do before that. I don't want to wait any longer than I have to."

Jasper walked into the room and turned around and walked right back out. He was not prepared to deal with the emotions I sometimes managed to combine to make one uniquely my own. I couldn't blame him for that.

"Yes, we are." Was all I could say, I never knew such joy.

Carlisle hugged me and carefully hugged Bella.

"I'll let the rest of the family know you have news." He chuckled, walking out of the room.

We tried to kiss again, to be foiled by the heart monitor again.

But it was no worse than the bedlam lying ahead.

What I knew was this. I almost lost the love of my life; she turned down Heaven with her parents for a long existence with me. For some reason, she loves me. She wanted to make it official. The human part of me rejoiced in this.

I put aside the thoughts of the honeymoon or turning her and concentrated on the moment. I situated myself in bed with Bella so she could cling to me in case of a happy bomb being dropped on her.

She whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"As I love you," I whispered back.

It was a beautiful thing watching everyone you love and who she loves in one room, celebrating our love together.

I looked at my mother and Alice. Let the wedding planning begin, I thought to myself. Bella was going to hate it, but, in the end, I knew, she would find it to be totally worth it.

**A/N: That is the end of this story. I'll have a short Epilogue next. I do have an outtake from Edward brooding in the waiting room, talking with Charlie, etc., but there would be just too much repeating of the same story. This chapter is relatively wordy. **

**I debated on whether or not to put in the Doctor Strange stuff in there. Maybe because I've watched the movie so many times (Sherlock as well) that when I think of an out of body experience, that's what I saw. When I thought of the spell that they would do to her, that movie also came to mind, visually. He was in my first story too. Benedict Cumberbatch is entirely fabulous. The universe is infinitely unknown, and maybe there was a part of her multiverse where Doctor Strange really was teaching her tricks. We could get all the near-death experience people to weigh in, but that is what my mind went to. So that is how it goes. **

**Hint: The second story in this series will start with a wedding. **

**Thank you to all of those who have been staunch supporters, especially while I have been going through a bunch of drama. Your reviews really did guide the story. That's what I love about writing Fanfiction over other things. **

**Is there anything you would like to happen in the next story? Let me know!**


	21. EPILOGUE

**A/N Here we are! The end! This is entirely from Bella's point of view. I wanted to leave the wedding details for the actual wedding.**

**This gives you some insight into what will be happening in the next fic. The preface should be up as soon as I upload this.**

**The first chapter is being worked on; I need to be in the mood to write the romantic, fluffy stuff. I also needed to do some research.**

**I am excited to see this story evolve. It's all about the twist.**

**I will be using plot points from Breaking Dawn, but this Bella is unlike the one in Twilight; the same goes for Edward. We shall see if there is any role reversal.**

**Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this fic. You did keep me writing. I am sorry that I broke the schedule. I'm a little broken, too, but we all have to keep on, keeping on!**

**A mighty shout out of thanks to Stephenie Meyer, who happens to own everything under the Twilight umbrella, I enjoy playing with her toys. I own the original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**EPILOGUE**

If I thought things were going to be easy when I woke up, I was very wrong.

When Edward summoned Esme and Alice into my hospital room, I had no idea what I was in for.

Hurricane Alice, my soon-to-be sister-in-law.

While she deserved some credit, Alice knew precisely what ring I would want and where to get it. She crossed the line when she guilted Edward into proposing to me again, in the hospital—in front of everyone.

This engagement ring was exceptional, though it was not his mother's. (I never wanted to see that ring ever again.) I knew Edward would pay a lot for it, so I didn't ask the price, a 2.14ct, platinum Edwardian Engagement Ring from 1915 wasn't cheap.

It was, however, beautiful. It had a Round Brilliant cut diamond framed by four Round single cut diamonds and flanked by six graduating Transitional Round Brilliant cut diamonds.

It wasn't gaudy, and by the look in Edward's eyes when he put it on my finger, it did bring him back to that time of his life. The human part of his life. We picked out traditional platinum wedding bands, but they would be engraved with _Forever. _It was cheesy, but I liked it. After everything we had been through, it seemed apropos.

I wasn't sure which embarrassed him more, being a clumsy ice-skating vampire or Alice making him ask me again with such a large crowd. So, we cheated; he asked me in his thoughts, and I answered him the same way.

Jasper started laughing hysterically, while Emmett almost launched into hysterics until Rose smacked him in the back of the head. I like her. I held out my hand to examine my ring finger; at that moment, I knew this was the ring I was always supposed to have.

Esme's jubilant smile reminded me of my mother, and I embraced her like she was for the first time. It was what my mom wanted, and I hoped that Gabe would feel that way too. She doted on him and Nia just as much.

The look exchanged between Carlisle and Esme as they were looking at me, and Edward said a lot. They beat out every proud parent look I've ever seen.

The healing spell that my family performed on me worked too well. I had to hide the brands as they faded, and I had to fake being in pain. Carlisle carefully handled all of my test results.

I had a bum shoulder, but it was nothing that a little bit of physical therapy couldn't take care of. I had the best physical therapist, my twin brother.

So, a week after I woke up, I was discharged.

But everything seemed more complicated after that.

I have always had a hard time making decisions; once I make them, I stick with them. My indecision on where to live was frustrating for my fiancé. I knew it didn't matter where I was, my family would be close, but his family would not be.

Still, Edward was insistent that we not take into consideration his family.

That was absurd.

Gabe had shown him the house I was thinking about purchasing, before moving to Forks. It sat right on the Hudson in Sleepy Hollow, New York. I loved the house. If I hadn't been so eager to move to Forks, I definitely would have bought it.

Instead, Edward put an offer on the bloody house, the same day, and without talking to me about it. I was furious.

Gabe warned him, he might want to take it up with me, but he was sure that I would be okay with it.

Gabe was right; I was not okay with it, not in the least.

This resulted in our third colossal fight. Like every couple, we argued or bickered here and there. This was different; I was slamming doors and stopped speaking to him. I even flipped him the bird before locking myself in the bathroom. I didn't run. I knew he was expecting me to. I was not going to run from Edward ever again. Gabe also had clipped my wings, as we call it; until I could prove, I was ready to face the world again. A secret Gabe kept from everyone but me. Too many secrets, I know, but they were done with a purpose.

I started to panic. I hadn't dealt with what had happened to me. I struggled for some modicum of control in my life, something I always had, but I couldn't find any. I couldn't find the words to explain how I was feeling. I knew that if there was just one crack in the dam, it would break, I would shatter into the hot mess, I was inside. I had a panic attack, and that did it.

I cried for the first time since I was shot.

I heard Edward on the phone with the real estate agent, trying to take back the offer, anxiety, and fear tinging his voice.

I wiped away my tears and decided not to let my confused mind ruin the best part of my life.

I walked out of the bathroom, took Edward's phone, and hung up on the real estate agent.

I cried for hours, and we didn't say a word. Edward just held me. I allowed myself to be vulnerable with him. I let Edward in that day, to see all of me, messed up and reeling. But I knew he loved me and had been waiting for me to stop being_ 'fine,_' since I was discharged.

It was a huge step forward.

I let Edward off the hook because I knew inside, he was stewing and brooding about our honeymoon and changing me. I decided that when we got back from the honeymoon, I wanted to be changed, and I wanted Edward to do it. He was attempting two feats that terrified him. But, I didn't want to take any more chances with my life. I was still scared. It would take that entire time for me to get my personal power back from the depths of PTSD, with a little help from my friends.

While I admired Alice's dedication to staying within the Edwardian era, there were certain things I didn't like. Like wedding dresses from that era, they were hideous. This was going to be our day; I knew what I liked and did not like. So my battles with Alice began to heat up. Since Edward had so kindly paid for a great wedding venue, in Sleepy Hollow, and I was in the middle of training, June 20th was the date we settled on- Edward's birthday.

Yes, I am a witch, a powerful one, and I was trained to be a warrior, but that didn't protect my mind from going back there. From reliving it. It didn't stop me from remembering what my body looked like from the outside, on the operating table, or Edward's turbulent mind. I needed the time, and Alice used that against me. I was tired of fighting with her and gave in. I got most of my demands anyway, but I still didn't like her running the show.

She thought I was a pushover.

HA! She had so much to learn about me.

Turnabout was fair play, so Esme and I found twenty acres of undeveloped land right off the coast in Oregon. I bought it that day, fully intending on making it a secure compound with my warding. The boys would build a fence surrounding it. Gabe agreed to ward the land from me, to protect me from myself, to keep me inside, and clip my wings again.

It was a good day.

Jasper and Carlisle helped me understand what life would be like after I was changed. They explained that there would be a role I would need to find and play as a Cullen.

It only made sense to be prepared.

Jasper and Rose quickly became my best friends. Carlisle promptly became like a father to me, and my vampire rabi.

It was so painfully obvious that the house in Sleepy Hollow would be great in the future, but I needed to be around his family.

Designing our house was a lot more entertaining and enjoyable than I thought it would be. Esme was obviously the person who helped us put it all together. She was talented. Eventually, Edward came around as we worked on the blueprints and designed our house. Soundproofed on both ends (Emmett's laughter still makes me jump.) Close but not too close to the main home. It was perfect.

Perfect because it was ours.

The land was surrounded by untouched nature and plenty of wildlife to hunt. Our house was right on the waterfront. I could work more on elemental magic, although it was a guessing game if or how that would work out as a vampire — even more of a reason to stay on the west coast with his family. I needed to lie low as I came into my powers.

I didn't want to be a bloodthirsty, feral monster, so I spent my days and nights preparing for the transition. I would not kill an innocent; I couldn't do that to Edward; he'd blame himself and brood about it for decades. I would be like Carlisle. THAT was my mantra.

Although I loathed keeping secrets from Edward, I did not want him to see Gabe spelling me into pain, daily. I needed to learn how to think around the pain. Each day he increased it. Jasper gave us both a taste of what it felt like.

Holy Crow!

The curling iron metaphor did not come close to how painful it was. Gabriel would remind me of our ancestors burned at the stake and their silence while it happened. They did not want to give the onlookers an inch of satisfaction. It was true, and something I kept in mind.

Even though Gabe despised doing it, he understood why I was, and Jasper did too. It was not because I am a masochist. It was because I was in love, and the last thing I would ever want to ask Edward for would be for him to kill me. I knew I could handle it; I just needed to be prepared.

So, come hell or high water, I would be. I've been known to surprise him now and then.

**A/N That's it, folks! Time to move on to Twilight With A Twist Part Two, (original, I know.)**

**Another shout out to those who enjoyed this story. It was a spur of the moment idea that grew because of you. **


End file.
